Airplane Scandal
by lolipopsehun
Summary: Hanya menceritakan kehidupan 'panas' antara kapten dan pramugari pesawat. ADEGAN NC DI SETIAP CHAPTER. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. CHANBAEK. BAEKYEOL. Mature. M. EXO. GS. Genderswitch. Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo. Luhan. Sehun. PWP. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Airplane Scandal**

Hanya sebuah siang yang 'panas' disalah satu bagian belakang pesawat terbang antara pilot dan pramugarinya. CHANBAEK. BAEKYEOL. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Mature. M. EXO. GS. Genderswitch. Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **Plaase comment below!**

 **Don't copy!**

 **Repost with CR!**

 **This story belongs to lolipopsehun!**

 **.**

 **ENJOY~**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri koridor pesawat saat ia mendengar suara _Capt_ -nya yang mengatakan pesawat akan segera _landing._ Ia berjalan anggun dengan senyuman dibibir mungilnya, mengingatkan kepada para penumpang untuk menggunakan sabuk keselamatan dengan baik.

Ia sedikit membantu beberapa penumpang yang kesulitan memakai sabuk keselamatan.

Masih dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju bagian belakang pesawat. Begitu ia membuka tirai penghalang, senyum manisnya lenyap. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di tempat duduk khusus pramugari seperti dirinya, duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang sedang memasang sabuk keselamatannya.

Begitu pula Baekhyun, ia memasangkan sabuk keselamatannya dengan cepat. Kemudian duduk tenang saat pesawat sedikit berguncang.

Ia menghembuskan napas kesal, membuat Kyungsoo di sebelahnya terkekeh ringan, dan memejamkan matanya yang lelah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bibirmu tampak agak pucat," ucap Kyungsoo masih sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cermin dari sakunya dan dengan cepat memeriksa penampilannya. "Apa lipstikku berantakan?" dengusnya, menyentuh bibirnya perlahan, sedikit menekan-nekan untuk meratakan warna lipstiknya.

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi dengan suara riang. "Tidak. Hanya saja kau tampak lelah, yah meskipun kau masih cantik seperti biasanya,"

Baekhyun mendengus, ia memasukkan cerminnya kembali dengan kasar ke sakunya. "Berhentilah menyukai sesama jenis, Kyung. Aku tidak tertarik padamu," Kyungsoo mencibir pelan, mengumpat sedikit. "Aku lelah sekali," Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau jadi menggantikan tugas Luhan semalam?" sambung Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. "Bagaimana bisa aku tega membiarkannya terbang semalaman. Dia itu hamil muda dan ijin cutinya masih diproses. Lagipula kita harus _layover_ di Hongkong,"

"Berapa lama?" tanyanya penasaran.

Baekhyun mengingat-ingat. "Kurasa tujuh jam atau lebih,"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa ringan. "Kau bisa tidur siang sebentar nanti, kudengar dari _Capt_ kita akan berhenti sekitar satu jam. Aku akan menggantikan tugasmu,"

Baekhyun mendengus lagi. "Terima kasih, Kyung,"

Saat guncangan pesawat sedikit berkurang, Baekhyun melepaskan sabuk keselamatannya dan berdiri dengan cepat, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Ia melirik teman-temannya yang lain, sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke koridor penumpang dengan senyum mengembang mereka.

Ingatkan Baekhyun, semua senyum itu palsu semata.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya di belakang Kyungsoo, menunggu pesawat benar-benar berhenti dan berharap pintu pesawat cepat terbuka agar ia bisa segera istirahat. Dari jauh ia melihat Jongdae –rekan satu krunya- berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat.

" _Capt_ bilang ia ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Jongdae. "Aku akan menggantikanmu,"

Baekhyun menghela napas berat. "Apa _Capt_ ingin membahas laporanku yang kurang lengkap?"

Jongday mengangakat bahu. "Apa kau bahkan melaporkannya?" ucapnya acuh.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Apa menolong teman yang sedang hamil muda merupakan tindakan kriminal?"

Jongdae tertawa ringan, sementara pintu pesawat perlahan terbuka. "Harusnya kau ijin dulu padanya. Kau tau sendiri _Capt_ orang yang taat aturan,"

Dari jauh ia melihat _Capt-_ nya berjalan dari depan menuju bagian belakang burung besi itu. Senyum _Capt-_ nya merekah saat melewati bangku penumpang, ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas dengan tatapan tajam, dan Baekhyun menunduk sedikit.

Sial, batinnya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Kau bisa gantikan aku kan disini?" tanyanya pada Jongdae.

Jongdae mengangguk yakin, meremas bahu Baekhyun sedikit. "Tentu saja,"

Baekhyun berjalan gontai mengikuti _Capt-_ nya, ia mendesah ringan. Padahal ia pikir bisa tidur siang sebentar sambil menunggu penerbangan selanjutnya, tapi impiannya itu harus luntur. Sepertinya siang ini, Baekhyun harus mempersiapkan telinganya mendengar celotehan _Capt-_ nya yang perfeksionis itu.

Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah pintu yang tertutup, dibalik sana, ia yakin _Capt-_ nya ada di dalam. Itu ruangan tempatnya biasa beristirahat. Sebuah ruangan sempit berisi matras empuk yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur siang sebentar.

Ia mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali, tanpa menunggu suara dari dalam, ia membuka pintu itu perlahan. Ruangan itu kedap suara, tidak mungkin ia mendengar suara _Capt-_ nya dari dalam. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, mencari sosok _Capt-_ nya.

Baekhyun menemukan _Capt-_ nya duduk di atas matras dengan ponsel di tangan. Ia melirik topi _Capt-_ nya yang tertengger rapi di rak dekat situ dan sepatu pria itu sudah terlepas. _Capt-_ nya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun masih tanpa tersenyum, ia melemparkan ponselnya asal.

"Kau memanggilku, _Capt_?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, tersenyum canggung.

 _Capt-_ nya mengangguk ringan, melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun sedikit untuk menyuruhnya mendekat, dan mengendurkan dasinya perlahan. Baekhyun membuka _stiletto_ -nya dengan asal, berdiri tepat di depan _Capt-_ nya yang sedang berusaha membuka ikatan dasinya.

"Ada ingin kubicarakan," ucap _Capt-_ nya, melipat dasinya dengan rapi, dan meletakkan di samping topinya. Sekarang tangannya berusaha memlepaskan _name tag_ dengan tulisan Park Chanyeol yang bertengger manis di dada kanannya.

"Aku mendengarkan," ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Baekhyun, tangannya melewati tubuh Baekhyun, meraih kenop pintu di belakangnya dan memutarnya ke arah kanan.

Pintu terkunci.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga punggung gadis itu membentur pintu besi dengan keras, ia meringis merasakan punggungnya yang sedikit ngilu. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun hingga nyaris tak berjarak, kemudian perlahan memajukan bibirnya hendak menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghindari bibir Chanyeol dengan menoleh ke arah kanan, dan pria itu hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Apa kau tidak mau mendengarkan perintah _Capt-_ mu ini?" tanyanya angkuh.

Baekhyun tersenyum ringan. "Aku mendengarkan dengan telingaku _Capt,_ bukan dengan bibirku,"

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, melirik jam tangannya sekilas, kemudian melepaskan jam tangannya, lagi-lagi meletakkannya di samping topi.

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu, Baekhyun. Tidak akan lama," bisik Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya lagi, Baekhyun lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hanya setengah jam sebelum penerbangan, _Capt_ ," balas Baekhyun ringan.

Chanyeol mendengus, ia kembali mendekatkan diri kepada Baekhyun, memaksa bibir Baekhyun bertemu dengan bibirnya. Chanyeol menyentuh dagu gadis itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya, menciumnya dengan paksa.

Sedangkan Baekhyun mengerang kesal, mendorong dada Chanyeol perlahan karena Chanyeol mulai menjilat dan menggigiti bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol melepaskan gadis itu dengan kekehan ringan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jangan merusak lipstikku, aku tidak membawa lipstick lagi," dengus Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa keras-keras melihat perlakuan Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu. Perlahan ia membuka kancing kemejanya dengan hati-hati, melepasnya perlahan, dan menggantungnya dengan rapi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun takjub melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada.

"Mengapa kau membuka bajumu? Bukannya kita hanya akan bicara, _Capt_?" tanya Baekhyun masih memandangi bentuk tubuh Chanyeol yang tercetak sempurna itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku tidak ingin kau membuat kemejaku kusut karena kau meremasnya,"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak akan meremas apapun," bisiknya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan diri lagi pada Baekhyun, kedua tangannya meremas pantat Baekhyun dengan gemas, membuat Baekhyun nyaris memekik karena kaget. "Aku yang akan melakukannya kalau begitu," bisik Chanyeol lagi.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan _scarf_ yang melilit leher Baekhyun. Tangannya naik menuju rambut Baekhyun untuk menarik penjepit yang mengungkung rambut indahnya. Rambut Baekhyun tergerai melewati punggungnya. Kemudian jemari Chanyeol melewati leher Baekhyun, perlahan melepaskan tautan kancing seragam gadis itu dengan hati-hati, berusaha membuat seragam gadis itu tidak kusut.

Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, _Capt_?"

"Menikmatimu," bisik Chanyeol berat di samping telinga Baekhyun, lidah nakalnya sedikit bermain disana. Membuat Baekhyun meloloskan satu leguhan berat.

Chanyeol menggantungkan seragam Baekhyun di samping seragamnya, kemudian tangannya merambat ke belakang tubuh Baekhyun untuk melepaskan tautan rok ketat Baekhyun yang memiliki belahan nyaris mencapai pahanya, padahal rok itu hanya sepanjang lututnya.

Ia meloloskan rok Baekhyun melewati kaki jenjangnya, kemudian tangannya menyusup kebalik kepala Baekhyun untuk menariknya maju dan menciumnya. Baekhyun mengerang lagi saat Chanyeol melemparkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas matras –tubuh tanpa pakaian Baekhyun. Bibirnya masih bekerja di bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat dan panas.

Begitu menuntut dan tergesa-gesa.

Baekhyun meleguh, berusaha melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol dan mencari udara.

Ia terengah-engah.

"Jangan bibirku, _please_ ," pinta Baekhyun lemah.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan. "Apa yang harus kusentuh kalau begitu?" bibir Chanyeol beralih menciumi leher Baekhyun, terus turun perlahan menuju dadanya yang hanya terbungkus selembar bra tipis.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, mengaungkan nama Chanyeol dengan lembut dan merdu sekali.

"Aku lelah, brengsek! Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar. Sial," erang Baekhyun tertahan karena Chanyeol menghisap kulit lehernya dengan keras. "Park Chanyeol, sialan!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, bibirnya bergerak menelusuri dada Baekhyun yang terbuka, mengecup dan menjilat. Tangannya mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit untuk melepaskan kaitan branya. Baekhyun meleguh lagi saat Chanyeol mengecup puncak dadanya. Memainkan bibir dan lidahnya di atas sana.

Baekhyun kehilangan akal, ia mengerang dengan keras saat gigi Chanyeol menyentuh puncak dadanya.

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara berat, tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun, lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan suara lemah nyaris habis. "Kita akan menjadi pengangguran jika ketahuan melakukan ini," bisik Baekhyun, kemudian memekik keras-keras saat gigi Chanyeol kembali bermain di puncak dadanya.

"Ini kedap suara," balas Chanyeol, lidahnya bergerak menelusuri perut rata Baekhyun, membuat jalan setapak basah menuju bawah sana.

Pusat kebahagiaan Chanyeol.

Dengan giginya yang tajam, Chanyeol menarik celana dalam Baekhyun hingga terlepas dari kaki gadis itu. Bibir dan lidahnya bermain di sekitar paha Baekhyun bagian dalam, perlahan naik, terus naik hingga mencapai bibir pusat tubuh gadis itu.

Baekhyun menahan napas berat, berusaha mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menjerit atau memekik.

Ia masih menyayangi pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya di pusat tubuh Baekhyun yang basah dan panas. Sedangkan Baekhyun menggeliat menahan jeritan yang sudah sampai di ujung lidahnya. Ia tidak boleh menjerit sekarang.

Tidak sekarang.

Chanyeol tertawa saat Baekhyun berusaha menahan napas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak ada jeritan kali ini?"

Baekhyun mengerang kesal saat Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya dari sana. Tubuhnya begitu panas dan siap, tapi Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya begitu saja. Pria itu malah terkekeh ringan. "Brengsek, keparat," umpat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa keras-keras, kembali memainkan lidah dan bibirnya di bagian tubuh selatan Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun mengerang, merasakan puncak gairahnya yang semakin membesar, mendekat dengan cepat, dan dengan satu tarikan napas, ia kalah.

Gairahnya menguap, melebur dengan mulut basah Chanyeol di bawah sana.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah lemah di bawah sentuhan mulut Chanyeol dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan terengah-engah.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang nyaris gila, kemudian ia melirik jam dinding sekilas dan tersenyum. "Dua puluh menit lagi, kita selesaikan dengan cepat," Chanyeol menawarkan diri.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, ia tak bisa memilih apapun sekarang. Sudah terlanjur untuk menolak _Capt_ -nya itu. Jadi ia menyerah pada _Capt-_ nya dengan kaki terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol membuka celananya dengan gerakan yang terlewat indah bagi Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit memerah saat melihat pusat kebahagiaannya itu menggantung sempurna disana.

Ini bukan yang pertama, tapi selalu menjadi seperti yang pertama.

Baekhyun mengerang kasar saat Chanyeol hendak menyatukan mereka, terasa panas, basah, dan penuh bagi Baekhyun. Menggoda Baekhyun di pintu masuknya, perlahan Chanyeol mendorong maju sedikit, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dan mengerangkan nama Chanyeol dengan lembut saat penyatuan mereka sempurna.

Mendesahkan nama pria itu dengan nada yang lebih rendah dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

 _Sial, masih saja aku seperti seorang amatiran_ –batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeram dengan suara rendah, masih tetap pada posisinya, sedangkan Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Berusaha menikmati tubuh Chanyeol dengan menyeluruh di dalam tubuhnya, ia senang saat seperti ini. Layaknya Baekhyun bisa mengenal lebih jauh tentang kebahagiaannya itu.

Dan Baekhyun mendesahkan nama Chanyeol lagi perlahan saat ia merasakan bagian tubuh pria itu bergerak. Sangat pelan hingga membuat Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Lalu dengan seringaian khasnya, Chanyeol mulai menghujam Baekhyun dengan tempo cepat, nyaris tidak terkontrol. Begitu statis dan kuat, membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak di atas matras empuk itu.

Mulut Baekhyun tidak berhenti meracau, mengerangkan nama Chanyeol, dan menjerit tertahan. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih bergerak-gerak cepat di atas tubuh Baekhyun dengan suara geraman rendah yang mengerikan.

Tapi menyenangkan untuk Baekhyun dengar.

Masih dengan tubuh menyatu sempurna dan badan yang terhentak-hentak liar, Baekhyun merasakan bibir Chanyeol menyentuh lehernya, menghisapnya dengan kuat, ia mengerang kasar, menarik rambut Chanyeol dengan gemas, melampiaskan kenikmatannya pada ada ada. Baekhyun nyaris gila, ia tidak peduli ini berada dimana.

Yang ia tahu, hanya ada Chanyeol di atas tubuhnya.

Dan secara teknis juga di dalam tubuhnya.

Lalu yang lainnya tak penting lagi.

Baekhyun mengerang saat puncak gairahnya terlepas, meredam jeritannya pada leher Chanyeol. Ia terengah-engah merasakan panas menjalar dari pusat tubuhnya menuju keseluruh tubuh, membakarnya habis tanpa sisa. Aliran panas itu mengaliri seluruh saraf tubuhnya, menghilangkan kekuatan pada tubuh Baekhyun, ia nyaris terkuras habis.

Baekhyun kalah.

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil napas, detik selanjutnya ia kembali bergerak, cepat dan statis. Nyaris tak terkendali, membuat Baekhyun kembali terhentak-hentak dan mengerang kasar.

Ia nyaris memohon, meminta lebih dengan suara lemah memanggil nama Chanyeol.

Ia merasakan Chanyeol semakin penuh, semakin keras, dan semakin cepat. Jadi Baekhyun menunggunya, membuka kakinya semakin lebar, membiarkan Chanyeol menikmatinya lebih dalam. Ia bisa merasakan pertahanan diri Chanyeol yang nyaris runtuh –begitu pula dengannya.

Sekali lagi.

Semuanya terlalu indah, terlalu nikmat untuk hanya diceritakan.

Kemudian, setelah beberapa kali hentakan kasar, ia dapat merasakan sensasi panas menyenangkan kembali menyapa pusat tubuhnya. Kali ini lebih panas, karena Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar pelan, dadanya turun naik, dan napasnya putus-putus.

Menikmati sisa-sisa pelepasannya yang dahsyat.

Ia dapat mendengar desah napas Chanyeol yang berat dan tersengal di telinganya.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun, kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. ia terkekeh ringan, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di samping lengan Baekhyun, dan menatap gadis itu intens.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa merasakan ini," Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. "Lipstik sialan itu," desahnya pasrah.

Baekhyun tertawa ringan. Ia melirik jam dinding di atasnya. "Lima menit lagi sebelum _boarding_ , _Capt_. Kurasa kau harus bersiap-siap," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencibir. "Sekarang kau memanggilku _Capt,_ tadi kau memanggilku bajingan keparat. Sopan sekali, Baek," Baekhyun hanya tertawa ringan. "Akan kuberikan kau waktu istirahat. Gunakan dengan baik," ucapnya.

"Kau memang suami yang baik," bisik Baekhyun lemah, memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Dan kau istri yang luar biasa menakjubkan," ucapnya sembari tertawa dan mulai memakai pakaiannya lagi.

.

.

END/TBC(?)

.

.

Hallo~ Author kembali dengan cerita baru. Aduh, akhir-akhir ini Author kebanyakan ide baru jadi posting cerita-cerita baru, tapi buat cerita lama, ide Author lagi buntu nih. Jadi ini karena lagi ada ide, ditulis dulu, kan sayang kalo idenya mendadak ilang.

Ini sebenernya terinspirasi pas Author lagi magang di bandara, eh gataunya muncul ff ini. Semoga aja readers suka ya. Ini gatau juga mau dilanjut atau nggak, bergantung review dari readers sekalian. Jadi silahkan review ya semuaaanyaaa~

Nanti deh Author lanjutin cerita yang lain. Ini anggap aja iklan lewat.

Jangan lupa review, terima kasih sudah membaca, dan maaf jika ada kesalahan.

With love,

lolipopsehun


	2. Chapter 2

**KABAR BAIK UNTUK PEMBACA FF INI~ /terlebih yang menunggu kelanjutan kisahnya, setelah 4 bulan menghilang, semoga masih ada yang mau baca/**

 **Setelah membaca semua review dari readers, Author memutuskan untuk melanjut FF receh ini. Sekedar informasi, nantinya cerita ini nggak bakal panjang. Hanya untuk seneng-seneng aja. Konflik yang akan muncul juga sederhana (kalo ada konflik). Author sempet nggak yakin FF ini banyak yang baca makanya kemarin itu nggak dilanjut, ternyata lumayan juga yang pengen baca. Jadi dilanjut.**

 **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa meninggalkan review ya~**

 **Sorry telat banget updatenya~**

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan sambil memandangi jendela besar sebuah bandara Internasional di negara asing yang sebenarnya sudah ia kenal dengan baik. Di sampingnya, seluruh kru pesawat mungkin merasakan hal yang sama, wajah mereka tampak lelah meskipun beberapa di antaranya masih mengumbar senyum –ah ya, tentu saja, senyum palsu. Mereka sedang berada di ruang tunggu dimana banyak penumpang mungkin memandangi mereka, jadi memaksakan seulas senyum masih harus dilakukan.

Sementara di luar saja, butiran salju turun menggila, terus menghujani langit gelap kota Osaka hingga gumpalan putih berada dimana-mana. Baekhyun tau ini musim dingin dan Jepang sedang dalam cuaca ekstrem, tapi ia juga tak akan mengira menjadi seperti ini.

Baekhyun memang sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan terjebak salju hingga membuat timnya _layover_ karena penerbangan digagalkan, tapi sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, ia ingin pulang. Masa liburannya akan datang dua hari lagi, tapi sekarang ia malah terjebak disini tanpa kepastian bagaimana nasibnya.

Melewatkan liburannya, bukan pilihan yang baik.

Satu desahan ringan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari, bersamaan dengan itu, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. "Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo, sedikit terkekeh karena Baekhyun mendengus.

Baekhyun balas memandangi gadis mungil itu. "Menurutmu berapa lama lagi salju akan berhenti turun?" balas Baekhyun, tidak bisa menyembunyikan keputusasaan dalam suaranya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Di luar sana mungkin sedang terjadi badai. Kurasa kita akan _layover_ lagi," ia berhenti sebentar untuk mendesah ringan. "Osaka sepertinya menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan di tengah badai,"

Baekhyun membuan napas berat satu kali. "Aku lelah," tambahnya, dan Kyungsoo menyetujui dengan anggukan ringan.

"Kita akan _layover_ ," ucap Jongdae tiba-tiba. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pria itu dengan kening berkerut dalam meminta penjelasan. " _Capt_ , baru saja mengirimkan pesan agar kita turun,"

"Sial," umpat Baekhyun ringan. Gadis itu segera mengikuti anggota tim-nya yang lain untuk turun dan menemui _capt_ -nya.

Udara dingin langsung menusuk menembus tubuh Baekhyun saat ia keluar dari area bandara, Baekhyun berjalan separuh mengigil menuju mini bus yang sudah menunggu di depan area kedatangan. Bus itu yang akan mengantarkan Baekhyun dan seluruh tim-nya untuk menginap di hotel selama penerbangan masih belum bisa dilanjutkan.

Saat Baekhyun memasuki kendaraan agak besar itu, ia melirik sekilas _capt-_ nya yang sedang memainkan ponsel di deretan bangku depan. Sejak kejadian kemarin, saat pria gila itu menidurinya di dalam pesawat, Baekhyun malas bicara dengannya. Cukup sudah pria itu membahayakan pekerjaannya dengan tingkah bodoh.

Ia memang menghormati Chanyeol sebagai atasannya –dan juga suaminya, tapi tetap saja, sisi gila pria itu masih benar-benar melekat erat dikepribadiannya. Terlebih, tak semua orang tau bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menikah. Kedua orang itu menikah akhir tahun lalu, tanpa berminat memberitahu semua orang dulu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang dalam masa sibuk bekerja, dan tak mau hal itu menghambat karir mereka yang sedang gemilang.

Keduanya memang penggila kerja, meskipun dalam urusan ranjang, Chanyeol jauh lebih gila.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di deretan kursi penumpang belakang, tepat di samping Jongdae yang sudah siap terbang ke dunia mimpi dengan mata terpejam. Getaran di sakunya, membuat Baekhyun harus memeriksa ponsel. Sebuah nama yang sangat ia kenali muncul di layar ponselnya. Setengah mendesah malas, Baekhyun menerima panggilan itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku?" ucap suara itu dengan suara berbisik, tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol –yang bisa ia lihat hanya rambut kecoklatan pria itu.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Sampai kau menghilangkan kegilaanmu itu," Baekhyun ikut berbisik, kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon.

Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol sedikit menoleh ke arahnya, tapi ia segera membuang muka dan memejamkan mata.

Setidaknya, Baekhyun harus memberi pria itu sedikit peringatan.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, aku lelah sekali," gerutu Kyungsoo, merebahkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. "Berapa lama kita akan disini?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun tertawa ringan, melepaskan jaketnya perlahan. "Semoga tidak lama," balasnya.

"Apa rencanamu malam ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan mandi air panas dan pergi tidur. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan. "Jongdae bilang ada kelab di sekitar sini, kau ingin ikut?"

Baekhyun mendengus malas. "Kau pikir Chanyeol akan mengijinkanku pergi?" ia mendecak sebal. "Chanyeol pasti menyuruhku tetap tinggal,"

Yah, Kyungsoo mengetahui tentang pernikahan itu.

"Kau bisa menyelinap kok kalau mau, aku tak akan bilang pada _capt_ ," Kyungsoo menawarkan diri.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dengan cepat. "Aku akan mandi dulu kalau begitu," ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Rasanya mandi air hangat adalah hal yang paling menyenang untuk saat ini.

Agak lama Baekhyun berendam dalam _bath-up_ kecil itu, ia menyadari bahwa rasa lelahnya sedikit hilang, dan saat kulit jemarinya mulai berkerut, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit terkena air, dan baru menyadari tidak ada handuk di kamar mandi itu.

 _Sial._

"Kyungsoo," panggilnya setengah berteriak. "Bisa kau ambilkan handuk?" pintanya, masih dengan suara keras. Tidak ada jawaban dari luar sana, memang tadi Baekhyun sempat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, mungkin Kyungsoo keluar untuk menemui tim-nya yang lain.

Tapi bagaimana dengannya sekarang. Apa Baekhyun harus keluar dalam keadaan telanjang sekarang. Sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak menyahut panggilannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar mandi, sedikit melirik arah pintu yang terkunci. Benar memang, sepertinya Kyungsoo keluar. Dengan tubuh telanjang setengah basah, Baekhyun berjalan mengendap-endap menuju tempat tidur.

Dan ia memekikkan sebuah umpatan keras saat melihat sosok pria jakung sedang memandanginya dengan seringaian jelas.

 _Sial._

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menutupi tubuhnya sendiri, masih dengan posisi mematung, diam tak bergerak. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang sedang memegangi handuknya, kemudian bibirnya kembali mengumpat tipis. "Kemarikan handukku," pinta Baekhyun dengan kesal, masih berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

Dengan seringaian khas, Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku sudah pernah melihat semuanya, mengapa harus kau tutupi?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata sebal, perlahan menggeser tubuhnya untuk mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Ia membungkus tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati Chanyeol untuk mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak di atas koper.

"Kemana Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun acuh, berusaha membuka koper susah payah, sementara sebelah tangan memegangi selimut yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Dia pendengar yang baik, belum pernah ia menolak perintah _capt-nya_ ," pria itu berhenti bicara saat Baekhyun memandanginya dengan tajam. "Tidak sepertimu," ucapnya dengan senyuman jahil.

Baekhyun mendengus malas. "Kau selalu memintaku melakukan hal aneh," balas Baekhyun acuh, sudah berhasil membuka kopernya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membantingnya di atas ranjang empuk berwarna putih gading. Baekhyun nyaris memekik saat Chanyeol dengan cepat membuang selimut tebal yang melindungi tubuh polosnya. Pria itu menyeringai, memandangi tubuh Baekhyun dengan tatapan lapar. Kemudian ia membasahi bibirnya sedikit, sementara Baekhyun mengerang kesal, berusaha menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikanku, hmm?" suara Chanyeol mendadak saja terdengar berat ditelinga Baekhyun, pria itu menahan tangan Baekhyun yang berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri –kemudian mengangkat tangan itu ke atas kepala Baekhyun untuk menahannya disana.

Baekhyun tecekat. "Jangan lakukan ini," bisik Baekhyun dengan suara nyaris habis.

Ia sudah berniat tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menidurinya untuk sementara, dan jika pria brengsek itu terus melakukan hal ini, mungkin niatan Baekhyun bisa lenyap.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Seperti kau bisa menolakku saja," ejeknya dengan jelas.

Dan ya, menolak Chanyeol adalah hal yang sulit untuk Baekhyun.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mencium bibir gadis yang mulai terengah di bawahnya itu. Chanyeol menyapukan bibirnya yang basah dan panas di sepanjang bibir Baekhyun. Menyesapi dengan rakus, seolah hendak mengusai semua rasa manis pada bibir itu. Desahan Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengalun sempurna, semakin membuat Chanyeol puas karena gadis itu masih saja tak mampu menolak sentuhannya.

Puas membuat Baekhyun terengah-engah kehabisan udara karena ciuman panas, Chanyeol menyapukan bibirnya ke leher Baekhyun, lidahnya bermain-main disana –membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar terkikik geli. Ia menyesap leher bawah Baekhyun dengan kuat, membuat erangan protes Baekhyun terdengar.

"Tidak," bisiknya dengan suara desahan yang terlampau indah untuk didengar. "Jangan meninggalkan jejak apapun," oke, Baekhyun tak ingin memakai _scarf_ selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. "Lalu bagaimana aku membuat semua orang tau bahwa kau milikku?" tanyanya lagi, lidah Chanyeol kembali menggoda Baekhyun di belakang telinganya.

Baekhyun mengerang, meloloskan satu desahan berat. "Aku milikmu," ucapnya, setengah memohon agar Chanyeol tidak menyesapnya lagi.

"Gadis pintar," balas Chanyeol.

Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang saat bibir Chanyeol kini sudah bermain-main disekitar dadanya yang benar-benar tidak terlindungi. Bibirnya menyapu seluruh permukaan dada Baekhyun –dan berhasil membuatnya memekik karena rasa nikmat luar biasa. Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi mengungkung tangannya perlahan menyusuri perut Baekhyun, terus turun hingga mendapat pusat tubuhnya yang lembab.

Baekhyun mengerang lagi, mengumpatkan nama Chanyeol kuat-kuat.

Jemari Chanyeol memasuki tubuhnya tanpa peringatan, sedangkan mulut panas pria itu sudah menangkup puncak dadanya dengan penuh. Jemari dan mulut Chanyeol bergerak berirama, membuat Baekhyun sedikit melengkungkan tubuhnya.

"Sial, Chanyeol," umpatnya, berusaha menarik kepala Chanyeol dari dadanya. Oke, ia tidak ingin menyerah hanya dengan jemari dan mulut sialan pria itu.

Seolah mengerti, Chanyeol berhenti, ia melihat Baekhyun yang sudah nyaris kehabisan napas dengan wajah memerah, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Kenapa bibir manismu ini selalu mengeluarkan umpatan?" jemari basah Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, membuatnya mengernyit jijik karena itu. "Sayang sekali," tambah Chanyeol dengan nada bicara menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

Baekhyun mendesah sebal. "Aku hanya mengumpat pada seorang bajingan yang selalu meniduriku," Dan tawa Chanyeol meledak. "Karena kupikir pria itu menikahiku hanya untuk ini," Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan mimik wajah prihatin.

Masih dengan kekehan yang tersisa dari tawanya, Chanyeol kembali menyusuri permukaan kulit Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. "Bajingan tampan itu memang tak bisa mengabaikan pemandangan indah di depan matanya ini," Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk mengecup pusat tubuh Baekhyun –berhasil membuat leguhan keras keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Sial," umpat gadis itu lagi saat Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengerang keras, menjeritkan nama Chanyeol kuat-kuat, sementara tangannya meremas rambut pria itu, tubuhnya sedikit melengkung ke atas tanpa ia sadari. Baekhyun berusaha menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan pada apa saja –termasuk harus mendesahkan nama Chanyeol untuk membuat lidah pria itu semakin bergerak liar.

Lidah dan mulut panas Chanyeol yang bergerak di dalam pusat tubuhnya, membuat Baekhyun kehilangan akal sehat. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan bibirnya sendiri yang mengeluarkan desahan mengerikan –menyebut nama Chanyeol dengan serentetan umpatan yang terlalu merdu untuk didengar. Singkat saja, Baekhyun bisa merasakan pengendalian dirinya yang semakin tipis, terus menipis, dan nyaris habis.

Detik berikutnya, ia meledak. Melepaskan seluruh gairah panas dan basahnya dimulut Chanyeol. Dengan satu jeritan kuat, napas putus-putus, tubuh Baekhyun melemas, ia merebahkan dirinya –sementara bibirnya terbuka lebar untuk mengais udara, sambil menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan di bawah sana.

Menyesapi sisa pelepasan Baekhyun yang basah.

"Yah, aku selalu suka jeritan itu," bisik Chanyeol, perlahan membuka pakaiannya sendiri. "Sudah lama aku tak mendengarnya," ucapnya dengan kekehan ringan.

"Itu karena kau selalu meniduriku di atas pesawat dan aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk kehilangan pekerjaan," Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. "Bahkan kau pernah di toilet bandara, luar biasa," sindirinya.

Chanyeol tertawa, berusaha melepas kaitan celana jeansnya. "Kau memang membuatku bergairah kapan saja,"

"Keparat," umpat Baekhyun tipis, melirik pria itu dengan mata separuh terpejam. Niatnya untuk menghindari Chanyeol menguap entah kemana, Baekhyun hanya butuh tubuh Chanyeol di dalam dirinya sekarang.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, dalam waktu singkat, pria itu sudah melepaskan semua pakaiannya. "Mulutmu kotor sekali," ucapnya dengan bisikan tipis di depan telinga Baekhyun, gadis itu tanpa sadar mendesah lagi. "Harusnya kuajari dia bicara dengan baik," tambahnya, lidah panas pria itu menyapu ujung telinga Baekhyun –Baekhyun nyaris mengerang, tapi ia menahan napas.

"Yah, setidaknya hanya mulutku yang kotor, bukan otakku," ia menekankan kalimat itu, sementara Chanyeol sudah berbaring di sebelahnya.

Tawa renyah Chanyeol kembali terdengar. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya, menawarkan diri, menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang malas, inilah yang ia benci dari suaminya itu. Saat Baekhyun sudah benar-benar siap untuk melakukan ini, Chanyeol hanya akan mengulur waktu, pria itu akan pura-pura tidak peduli dengannya –padahal Baekhyun tau apa yang Chanyeol mau. Chanyeol akan melakukan ini hingga Baekhyun memohon padanya, atau hingga Baekhyun benar-benar putus asa dan menungganginya.

Jadi kali ini, Baekhyun mengalah lagi.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya hingga berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas pusat tubuh suaminya yang keras –membuat Chanyeol meloloskan satu leguhan ringan dari bibirnya. Baekhyun duduk di atas dengan seringaian tajam, seolah-olah seperti akan membalaskan dendam.

Dan Chanyeol selalu menunggunya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol, pura-pura tidak peduli.

 _Ayolah iblis, jangan berpura-pura menjadi malaikat polos._

Baekhyun mendengus ringan, tidak menjawab. Dengan berani, gadis itu menyapukan lidahnya dari leher Chanyeol hingga perutnya yang terbentuk sempurnya. Bibir dan lidahnya mengecup, mengecap, bahkan menjilati pinggul Chanyeol –membuat pria di bawahnya itu menahan erangan.

Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol masih punya harga diri untuk tidak menjerit.

Selesai menelusuri permukaan perut Chanyeol, bibir gadis itu turun hingga menyentuh pusat tubuh Chanyeol, perlahan menyapukan lidahnya disana –kali ini berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengerang. Tanpa jeda, Baekhyun memasukkan seluruh pusat tubuh Chanyeol dalam mulutnya yang panas, ia membuat gerakan yang paling Chanyeol suka –Baekhyun hafal benar dengan kebiasaan suaminya itu, jadi ia melalukan tarik ulur dengan cepat.

Dan Chanyeol mengerang, mendesahkan nama Baekhyun dalam suara berat yang terdengar mengerikan.

Baekhyun tau saat Chanyeol semakin sesak dalam mulutnya, ia menyadari pertahanan diri pria itu semakin tipis, nyaris menggantung, dan hampir lepas. Kemudian, beberapa gerakan lembut dari Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol meledak. Ia melepaskan gairah panasnya dalam mulut Baekhyun. Benar-benar terasa basah dan panas.

Dan gadis itu terkikik geli, terdengar mengejek.

Ia sedikit bangkit untuk merangkak di atas tubuh suaminya, kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Pria itu mengernyit jijik merasakan bibir Baekhyun yang lengket dan basah. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" balas Baekhyun, ia mencibir.

Napas Chanyeol masih terengah. "Bagaimana rusa kecil ini begitu berani menawarkan diri pada serigala lapar?" ia membanting Baekhyun ke bawah tubuhnya.

"Serigala lapar yang gila," Baekhyun mengoreksi sambil setengah tertawa. Chanyeol balas tertawa, kemudian kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun dalam bibirnya –meredam jerit protes gadis itu.

Di bawah sana, Chanyeol berusaha mendorong, berusaha menerobos masuk dengan pelan. Dan tubuh Baekhyun melengkung saat Chanyeol memenuhinya dengan sesak. Jeritan gadis itu teredam ciuman Chanyeol yang panas. Baekhyun kehabisan napas, sementara di bawah sana Chanyeol mulai bergerak dengan irama indah.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya saat gadisnya mengerang minta udara, masih dengan gerakan tarik dan ulur di bawah sana, bibir Chanyeol kembali menyesapi leher dan dada Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu semakin terengah-engah.

Tubuh Chanyeol yang terasa penuh di dalam tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun merasakan panas luar biasa. Panas yang menjalar dari pusat tubuhnya menuju seluruh jengkal saraf tubunya, rasa panas yang mengalirkan getaran aneh menyenangkan. Tempo yang Chanyeol mainkan selalu membuatnya gila, selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun melupakan hal lain selain tubuh pria itu di dalam dirinya.

Bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak di sepanjang leher dan dadanya membuat bibirnya tanpa sadar mendesah –memohon lebih pada Chanyeol dalam gumaman tidak jelas. Dan seolah Chanyeol tau apa yang Baekhyun mau, pria itu selalu mendorong lebih cepat, lebih keras, lebih dalam, lebih berusaha membuat Baekhyun menyerah.

Dan Chanyeol selalu berhasil melakukan itu.

Baekhyun menyerah, dalam satu lengkingan keras, menjeritkan nama Chanyeol di dalamnya.

Masih dengan napas memburu nyaris habis –belum sepenuhnya sadar dari pelepasannya yang dahsyat, Chanyeol tak memberinya jeda untuk sekedar bernapas dengan benar. "Sial, Chanyeol," ucapnya, setengan mengerang, setengah memohon.

Dan Chanyeol masih mendorongnya dengan cepat, dengan keras, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan sesak pada bagian terdalam tubuhnya. Desahan Chanyeol terdengar menahan gairah, dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan umpatan lagi.

Baekhyun bisa merakan rasa sesak yang kembali menghimpitnya, ia tau saat gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat di dalam tubuhnya dan itu kembali membuatnya merasakan sensasi panas menyenangkan terus menggerayangi ke seluruh jengkal tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menyerah dibawah kendali Chanyeol, bersamaan dengan rasa panas yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Kali ini lebih panas karena Chanyeol juga melakukan hal sama. Napas pria itu terengah di atas tubuhnya, dan saat ia pulih dari ledakan dahsyat gairahnya itu, Chanyeol terkekeh, memandangi Baekhyun dengan kedipan mata ringan.

Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, kemudian tertawa lembut di atas permukaan bibir Baekhyun. "Kau luar biasa," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun balas tertawa, sedikit mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga tautan mereka terlepas, membuat Chanyeol berbaring di sampingnya. Dengan manja, Baekhyun menyusupkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, dan pria itu memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Luhan sudah mendapatkan ijin cutinya," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol sedikit menggumam, ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Aku yang menandatangi suratnya, memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun membuang napas ringan. "Kau tau kan kenapa dia cuti?"

"Suaminya membuat Luhan hamil," balas Chanyeol acuh.

Dengusan ringan Baekhyun terdengar kesal. "Aku ingin punya bayi juga,"

"Kau bisa meminjam pada Luhan,"

"Chanyeol," protes Baekhyun kesal. "Kau harus membuatku hamil juga,"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah. "Tidak mau,"

"Ayolah," suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti permohonan, ia sedikit menarik diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. Menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku untuk menatap suaminya itu. "Aku ingin punya bayi,"

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol dengan satu cengiran ringan. "Nanti kalau kau cuti, aku tidak bisa melihatmu saat bekerja,"

"Ayolah, Chanyeol. Aku ingin berhenti bekerja sementara dan punya bayi," rengeknya, sedikit mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, kembali menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Kupikirkan nanti," dan Baekhyun menjawab dengan dengusan kesal. "Tidurlah, kata Kyungsoo kau lelah,"

"Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo kembali?" tanya Baekhyun, masih dengan bibir mengerucut kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kyungsoo akan sibuk berpesta semalaman, lagipula aku sudah bertukar kamar dengannya,"

Baekhyun hanya mendesah malas. "Sebenarnya aku ingin bersenang-senang di luar sana, tapi seorang pria brengsek memaksaku mendesah di bawahnya tanpa mau memberiku bayi,"

"Wow, mulutmu kotor sekali," balas Chanyeol, setengah tertawa.

"Terserah," jawab Baekhyun acuh, kembali mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Chanyeol dan memejamkan mata.

Mendadak saja, rasa lelahnya kembali muncul.

.

.

TBC

(atau sudahi sampai disini, terserah dah, ngikut aja Authornya /hahaha)

.

.

Ngaku woy siapa yang minta ini dilanjuuuuut~~ Ngaku nggak? /hihihih, ini kok jadi full NC gini sih, nggak sadar ngetiknya/ sebenarnya ini Author baca review dari readers semuanya makanya niat dilanjut /maapin kalo lama hiatusnya dari FF ini/

Gimana gimana? Masih mau lagi yang kaya begini? /hahahaha/ Komentar dong atau saran kek atau kritik apa aja deh di kolom review.

Jujur aja nih, bikin ini adem panas /hihihi/

Udah itu aja dari Author, jangan panjang-panjang nanti nggak enak /apasih/ pokoknya Author tunggu komentarnya di kolom review.

Maaf jika ini mengecewakan. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Selanjutnya? Apakah masih ada yang mau dilanjut? /kalo ada lanjut, kalo nggak ya nggak, hahaha/

Sekian dulu.

With love,

lolipopsehun


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun menggeliat malas diatas sofa, sebelah kaki terangkat keatas dengan tidak sopan. Matanya menangkap gambar-gambaran film tidak jelas yang diputar ditelevisi, sedangkan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah kue kering. Hari ini, Baekhyun baru saja mendapat waktu libur selama tiga hari. Tidak panjang memang, tapi cukup membuatnya bahagia karena menginjakkan kaki didaratan selama tiga hari penuh.

Ingatkan Baekhyun selama ini ia selalu terbang.

Sama dengannya, Chanyeol juga mendapat jatah libur karena mereka satu kru. Tapi ya begitu, meskipun mereka libur, Chanyeol tak pernah bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai dan bermalas-malasan seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang.

Chanyeol terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan hal itu.

Sejak sore tadi, Chanyeol sudah tenggelam membaca tumpukan kertas dan buku yang sama sekali tak Baekhyun pahami. Yah, Baekhyun memang sudah pernah mendapatkan pendidikan dalam dunia penerbangan, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana cara menerbangkan pesawat. Sedangkan buku-buku Chanyeol selalu berputar tentang itu.

Yang semakin membuatnya bingung adalah Chanyeol selalu mempelajari hal itu meskipun secara teknis dia sudah professional dibidang ini. Pria itu selalu menjadi penggila belajar, bahkan Chanyeol mampu terjaga semalaman hanya untuk membaca buku yang sama sekali tak Baekhyun pahami.

Selain maniak seks, Chanyeol juga terobsesi dengan buku-buku tebal.

Baekhyun tak bisa menyebut Chanyeol sebagai kutu buku karena tubuh pria itu benar-benar seksi –jauh dari _image_ seorang kutu buku yang mungkin tidak menarik untuk dipandang. Dan Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena Chanyeol masih mau memperhatikan penampilannya –dan menjaga postur tubuh menakjubkan itu, tentu saja.

Baekhyun mengerang sebal tanpa sadar, rasa bosannya memuncak. Sudah seharian ini Baekhyun tak melakukan kegiatan lain selain bermalas-malas dengan menonton televisi dan makan. Memang dasarnya Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti bergerak terlalu lama, jadi sepertinya ia memang harus menemukan kesibukan lain sebelum mati karena terlalu bosan.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak dari meja kerjanya –tidak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun menonton televisi.

"Aku bosan," balas Baekhyun dengan suara keras.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan pergi berbelanja dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar. "Bagus sekali, lalu kami bertiga akan membeku karena terjebak badai salju,"

Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Tidak ada badai salju di negara kita, sayang," ucapnya.

"Terserahlah," balas Baekhyun acuh. Gadis itu berdiri dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal berbahasa asing yang selalu membuat Baekhyun pusing bahkan saat Baekhyun hanya melihat judulnya. "Kau sedang apa sih? tanya Baekhyun malas, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melirik buku yang Chanyeol baca.

Sebenarnya masih tak mengerti.

"Kau tau kan, ujianku sebentar lagi. Dan aku hanya bisa belajar saat libur," ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum ringan, pria itu mengangkat tangannya sedikit untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Yah, Baekhyun ingat pria itu sedang berjuang menghadapi ujian masuk sekolah penerbangan. Bukan sebagai siswa, tapi sebagai pengajar. Dan Baekhyun memang mendukung kemauan suaminya itu, apalagi gaji yang ditawarkan saat menjadi pengajar di sekolah penerbangan jauh lebih besar daripada menjadi seorang pilot.

Baekhyun wanita normal, ingat.

"Chanyeol, kalau kau keluar dari maskapai, apa aku harus keluar juga?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan kening, ia menarik pandangannya dari buku dan memandangi Baekhyun lagi. "Kenapa kau harus?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, sepertinya gajimu cukup besar untuk membiayai hidupku meskipun aku berhenti bekerja," jawab Baekhyun malas-malasan.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, kembali membaca bukunya. "Apa kau tidak sayang pekerjaanmu jika harus keluar? Bukankah cukup sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan itu,"

 _Kau benar._

Baekhyun sedikit mendesah malas. "Chanyeol, seharusnya kau berhenti belajar dulu dan menikmati waktu liburmu,"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kita tidak bisa keluar untuk jalan-jalan karena cuaca sedang buruk," balas Chanyeol acuh, membalikkan lembaran bukunya lagi. Dan Baekhun nyaris mengumpat mendengar ucapan suaminya itu. "Begini caraku menikmati liburan, sayang," bisik Chanyeol lagi dengan senyuman singkat, kembali fokus pada bacaannya.

Baekhyun sedikit mendengus, cukup pelan hingga Chanyeol tak mendengarnya. "Kalau aku, begini cara menikmati liburanku," Baekhyun setengah berbisik, ia menyapukan jemari lentiknya di sepanjang celana pendek Chanyeol, berputar-putar sedikit diatas pusat tubuh suaminya itu.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengingatkan, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya. Bibirnya Baekhyun sedikit mengerucut dan ia mengangkat bahu acuh. Menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol, jemarinya masih bermain-main disana. "Ini ide buruk," bisik Chanyeol, setengah menahan desahan saat Baekhyun mulai meremasnya perlahan.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, sadar ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan perhatian suaminya itu. "Mau mencoba menikmati liburan dengan caraku?" Baekhyun meremasnya lagi, membuat Chanyeol meleguh dengan suara berat.

 _Kena kau._

" _Well,_ tidak juga sebenarnya," Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit.

Baekhyun menyeringai pada pria itu. "Seperti kau bisa menolakku saja," bisiknya dengan senyuman lebar.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol, tangannya menyingkirkan buku yang Chanyeol pegang –dan pria itu tidak menolak. Baekhyun sedikit bergerak-gerak gelisah untuk menggoda Chanyeol sementara jemarinya menggelitik pusat tubuh suaminya.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan saat bibir gadis itu perlahan menyentuh lehernya, membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mendongak agar Baekhyun bisa menyesapi lehernya dengan bebas. Leguhan Chanyeol sedikit terdengar lagi saat Baekhyun menghisap tulang rahangnya. Lidah Baekhyun yang panas dan basah bermain-main disekitar telinganya.

Dan Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah, ia menyentuh belakang kepala Baekhyun, menariknya lebih dekat, membiarkan Baekhyun menciumnya lebih kasar. "Kau akan membuatku menyerah dengan itu?" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

"Ya, menyerahlah," bisik Baekhyun tepat didepan telinganya, gadis itu terkekeh ringan, menarik wajahnya dari leher Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan pandangan miring. "Berhentilah belajar dulu. Kau harus memberiku bayi,"

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyum, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang hangat kewajah Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau ingin sekali punya bayi, hmm?" tanyanya, perlahan, jemarinya menarik kaos Baekhyun melewati kepala gadis itu.

"Entahlah, kurasa sudah saatnya," balas Baekhyun dengan suara desahan berat yang dibuat-buat. Ia menarik ikatan rambutnya yang berantakan, membuat surainya hitamnya mengombak sempurna hingga menutupi punggung.

Baekhyun menggoyangkan rambutnya sedikit, ia tau Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar saat melihatnya. Kilatan gairah terpancar jelas dimata Chanyeol, terlebih saat Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk bernapas.

"Kupikir memang kau tak bisa menghasilkan bayi, Chanyeol,"

"Jangan menantangku, Baekhyun," balas Chanyeol dengan seringaian jelas.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, buktikan," tantangnya.

Chanyeol mencibir, tangannya dengan cepat menyingkirkan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja –membuatnya jatuh ke lantai dengan mengenaskan. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke atas meja kerjanya, kemudian sedikit mendorong tubuh mungil itu agar berbaring untuk melepaskan celana dalam Baekhyun yang masih melindungi pusat tubuhnya.

Baekhyun selalu hanya menggunakan celana dalam saat di rumah.

Praktis, katanya.

"Berapa banyak bayi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol, dengan cepat pria itu sudah berhasil membuat tubuh Baekhyun telanjang.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Berapa banyak yang bisa kau berikan. Aku akan menerimanya dengan baik," balas Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebar.

"Jangan menyesali ini, Byun," Chanyeol sedikit menarik tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. "Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau," bisiknya di depan bibir Baekhyun.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah menciumnya dengan cepat. Gerakan bibir Chanyeol yang panas dan basah begitu menuntut, membuat Baekhyun sedikit sibuk untuk membalas ciuman Chanyeol yang penuh nafsu. Baekhyun mendesah ringan, mencoba menemukan napasnya sementara Chanyeol menciumnya dengan tidak sabaran.

Gairah menguasai pria itu.

Mungkin juga menguasai keduanya.

Sedangkan tangan Chanyeol seolah berada dimana-mana, membelai, mengusap, meremas seluruh permukaan Baekhyun yang tak terlindungi apapun sekarang. Baekhyun tak tau bagaimana gerakan tangan dan bibir Chanyeol bisa menakjubkan seperti ini.

Chanyeol selalu bisa membuatnya menggila hanya dengan gerakan bibir dan tangannya. Ia selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun panas, selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun terdorong oleh gairah menyesakkan.

Jemari Chanyeol tanpa ijin memasuki tubuhnya, Baekhyun memekik, melepaskan ciuman panas itu dan terengah-engah mencari udara. Bibirnya sedikit mengerangkan nama Chanyeol dengan suara sarat pemohonan, sementara jemari Chanyeol sudah mulai bermain-main di dalam tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, _please,_ " rengek Baekhyun dengan suara nyaris habis.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar permintaan istrinya itu. Bibirnya perlahan menelusuri leher Baekhyun, terus turun hingga menangkup puncak dadanya yang sensitif. Baekhyun mengerang, mendesahkan nama Chanyeol lagi. Tubuhnya melengkung saat Chanyeol menghisapnya lebih kuar.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan perutnya melilit karena sensasi lidah Chanyeol yang bermain-main diatas permukaan dadanya.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun bisa menyerah kapan saja.

"Chanyeol, kumohon," rengek Baekhyun dengan permohonan yang jelas. Ia merasa benar-benar sudah siap merasakan hal yang lebih gila lagi, tapi Chanyeol malah mengulur waktu.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, ia menyapukan bibir dan lidahnya menelusuri perut Baekhyun yang rata. Sedikit mengecup pinggulnya, membuat Baekhyun mendesah lagi. Chanyeol selalu bisa membuatnya gila. Bibir Chanyeol yang panas perlahan mengecupi paha dalamnya, membuat Baekhyun mengerang menahan gairah yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sial, Chanyeol, Jangan menggodaku," rengek lagi dengan satu desahan berat.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, selalu senang mendengarkan umpatan yang sering Baekhyun lontarkan untuknya. Itu terlalu menyenangkan untuk didengar. Tau Baekhyun sudah memohon padanya, Chanyeol tak mengulur waktu lagi. Ia memberikan apa yang Baekhyun mau, apa yang Baekhyun inginkan sejak tadi.

Lidah Chanyeol yang basah perlahan menyusup masuk ke dalam lipatannya, membuat Baekhyun mengerangkan nama Chanyeol dengan suara berat. Tubuhnya melengkung sedikit keatas merasakan sensasi luar biasa dari lidah dan mulut Chanyeol yang panas. Baekhyun mengejang, tanpa sadar mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol dan menariknya lebih dekat agar Chanyeol bisa bergerak lebih dalam.

Erangan dan desahan Baekhyun seakan mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk tidak berhenti melakukan hal itu. Lidah basah pria itu berputar-putar dalam tubuh Baekhyun, menyalurkan sensasi panas yang memabukkan, sensasi menggila yang bisa membuat Baekhyun menyerah kapan saja.

"Chanyeol," desah Baekhyun dengan suara nyaris habis, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas. Perutnya mengejang kuat saat lidah Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menahan itu, jadi ia melepaskannya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan lava panas berlomba-lomba turun dari perut menuju pusat tubuhnya yang basah, ia melepaskan gairah panasnya dalam mulut Chanyeol. Napas Baekhyun nyaris habis sementara kepalanya sedikit pening merasakan sensasi pelepasan yang luar biasa itu. Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya melemas, cengkeramannya di rambut Chanyeol mengendur. Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa merasakan saraf tubuhnya.

Sedangkan mulut Chanyeol masih bergerak, mengecupi pusat tubuh Baekhyun yang basah dan manis. Sedikit menghisapnya seperti menikmati rasa madu yang menyenangkan. Pelepasan Baekhyun begitu manis dan indah.

Masih dengan bahu naik turun mengatur napas, Baekhyun membuka mata, ia memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang tampak sempurna. "Itu luar biasa," bisik Chanyeol. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, membuat gadis itu sedikit mengernyit jijik karena bibir Chanyeol yang basah. "Kau sangat manis," kekeh Chanyeol.

"Menjijikkan, Chanyeol," balas Baekhyun malas, ia mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan punggung tangan. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun menuju sofa.

Baekhyun sedikit mendesah ringan saat Chanyeol membantingnya ke sofa. Gerakan pria itu begitu terburu-buru saat melepas celananya sendiri, dan Baekhyun menunggu dengan senyuman lebar. Ia tak pernah bosan melihat lekukan tubuh suaminya yang tercetak sempurna. Baekhyun selalu senang merasakan otot-otot Chanyeol dengan sentuhan maupun lidahnya.

Bentuk tubuh Chanyeol selalu bisa membuatnya menggila.

"Mengangumiku, eh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan seringaian lebar, perlahan merangkak diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencibir, memposisikan tubuhnya agar nyaman. Jemari lentiknya sedikit menyentuh otot perut Chanyeol yang tercetak sempurna. "Kau luar biasa tampan dengan bentuk tubuh seperti ini," bisik Baekhyun, sedikit mengecup leher Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau mulai merayuku lagi, Baekhyun," bisiknya.

"Aku serius," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Dibawah sana, Baekhyun bisa merasakan ereksi Chanyeol yang begitu kuat. Sangat keras hingga membuatnya sedikit gugup tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dan Baekhyun mengerang dengan tubuh melengkung sempurna saat Chanyeol mulai mendorongnya. Ini bukan kali pertama, tapi Chanyeol selalu bisa membuat sensasi seolah ini adalah penyatuan mereka untuk yang pertama kali. Baekhyun masih saja merasakan nyeri pada pangkal pahanya setelah sekian lama, Chanyeol selalu bisa membuatnya sesak.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menyempurnakan penyatuan mereka. Ia melepaskan ciuman dari Baekhyun, kemudian memandangi wajah istrinya dengan senyum lebar. "Kalau bisa aku ingin selalu melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang seperti ini," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka mata, menatap Chanyeol juga, bibirnya terbuka lebar. "Haruskah aku memohon lagi?" desahnya lembut.

Chanyeol menggeleng ringan, perlahan mulai bergerak dibawah sana. Baekhyun mengerang, tubuhnya melengkung lagi saat Chanyeol mulai mengendalikannya dengan tempo cepat yang menuntut. Tubuh Baekhyun harus terhentak-hentak dibawah tubuh Chanyeol, secara teknis juga berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikan suaranya yang mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan rintihan memilukan. Tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang Chanyeol berikan terhadap pusat tubuhnya. Chanyeol begitu keras, kuat, statis seperti kuda, selalu berhasil memenuhinya dengan sesak.

Dan Baekhyun selalu mengencangkan otot-ototnya, mencengkeram Chanyeol lebih erat lagi saat pria itu terus mendorongnya lebih dalam, lebih cepat, lebih gila, sangat menuntut.

Gerakan Chanyeol dibawah sana benar-benar membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kuasa atas dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya melemas seiring dengan tenaganya yang terkuras habis. Baekhyun bisa merasakan otot perutnya yang mengejang, bersamaan dengan rasa panas membakar mulai menggerayangi pusat tubuhnya yang penuh sesak.

Baekhyun tidak menahan itu, tidak berusaha menahan pelepasannya yang hampir mendekat. Satu hentakan kuat dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menyerah. "Chanyeol," Baekhyun nyaris menjerit merasakan sensasi menyenangkan menyapa tubuhnya lagi. Kembali, tubuh Baekhyun meluncurkan lava panas yang membakar, melingkupi tubuh Chanyeol yang panas dan basah dibawah sana.

Chanyeol berhenti bergerak, membiarkan Baekhyun terengah mencari udara paska pelepasannya yang luar biasa. Mata Baekhyun terpejam erat sementara bibirnya terbuka lebar untuk mengatur napas. "Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol dengan suara sarat gairah. Baekhyun membuka mata untuk menatap suaminya, perlahan kepalanya mengangguk, memberikan Chanyeol ijin untuk melanjutkan.

Senyum Chanyeol kembali menghiasai wajahnya yang sedikit berpeluh. Dengan cepat pria itu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, cukup kuat hingga membuatnya memekik dengan suara lengkingan. Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun keatas sedikit, membuat gadis itu harus bertumpu pada kedua sikunya dengan wajah menghadap bawah.

Kembali, Chanyeol menyentaknya, mendorong Baekhyun kuat-kuat hingga gadis itu menjerit. "Brengsek, Chanyeol," umpat Baekhyun saat Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat. Tangan kokoh pria itu mencengkeram pinggulnya kuat-kuat, membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

Dan saat Chanyeol benar-benar mendorongnya dengan kasar, dengan tempo yang memporak-porandakan, dengan gerakan yang membuat gila, tubuh Baekhyun melemas. Ia kehilangan kendali atas seluruh saraf ditubuhnya sendiri, Baekhyun sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri pada Chanyeol untuk menguasainya. Jadi Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menghentak-hentak tubuhnya dengan kasar dari belakang, membiarkan bibirnya mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan suara sarat gairah –kemudian memohon pada Chanyeol untuk memberinya lebih tanpa kata yang jelas.

Geraman Chanyeol ditelinganya membuat Baekhyun menggila.

Dan jeritan Baekhyun yang teredam dalam leher Chanyeol memberikan tanda bahwa ia menyerah –lagi-lagi kalah di bawah kendali Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan panas berlomba-lomba turun menuju pusat tubuhnya, terus membakar hingga membuatnya melelehkan lava panas menyenangkan itu –menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

Bibir Chanyeol mengecupi punggungnya yang tidak terlindungi apapun, semakin membuat Baekhyun merasakan sensasi luar biasa pada tubuhnya.

Baekhyun meleguh kasar, berusaha mengatur napas, sementara Chanyeol tidak memberinya jeda sama sekali untuk sekedar pulih dari ledakan gairahnya. Chanyeol masih bergerak dengan cepat, kasar, menghentak-hentak. Ia berusaha mendorong batas pertahanan diri Baekhyun lagi, berusaha membuat Baekhyun merasakan panas yang kembali menyerang tubuhnya.

Umpatan Baekhyun terdengar indah ditelinga Chanyeol, dengan kekehan ringan, pria itu tidak berhenti bergerak. Chanyeol menulikan telinganya, tidak peduli dengan apa yang Baekhyun jeritkan padanya, ia tetap bergerak di dalam tubuh gadis itu. Gerakan Chanyeol yang semakin menuntut membuat Baekhyun semakin menggila.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan pertahanan diri Chanyeol yang semakin tipis, tubuh pria itu semakin memenuhinya dengan sesak, tak butuh waktu lama, lava panas kembali menyerang. Desahan Chanyeol terdengar penuh gairah, dan Baekhyun siap menunggu pria itu selesai.

Dengan beberapa dorongan, Baekhyun bisa merasakan panas kembali mengguncang tubuhnya –untuk kesekian kali, ia menyerah di bawah kendali Chanyeol. Sedangkan pria itu masih menyentaknya satu kali, kemudian menyusul Baekhyun melepaskan gairah panas yang membakar.

 _Luar biasa._

Napas Chanyeol terdengar memburu –begitu pula dengan dirinya. Baekhyun berusaha pulih dari rasa pening yang menyerang kepalanya setelah pelepasan dahsyat itu, kemudian perlahan ia bisa mendengar kekehan nyaring Chanyeol ditelinganya, pria itu menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis.

"Sial," erang Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol. Pria itu menyeringai, kemudian berbaring disamping tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit berpeluh.

Napas keduanya sama-sama terengah.

"Kau masih saja luar biasa," ucap Chanyeol, sedikit memiringkan tubuh untuk merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Menakjubkan," tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan. "Kau benar-benar ingin memberiku bayi, kan?" tanya Baekhyun, sedikit mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh permohonan.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, jemari pria itu menyentuh ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Tentu saja, kau menginginkannya. Memangnya aku bisa menolak?"

Senyum lebar mengembang dibibir Baekhyun. "Kita harus sering melakukan ini, kau tau kan tidak mudah mendapatkan bayi,"

"Apa kau menginginkannya lagi?" tanya Chanyeol cepat, sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat, kembali menarik tubuh Chanyeol agar memeluknya. "Besok saja kita lanjutkan, aku lelah sekali," sergah Baekhyun cepat-cepat.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menarik selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Bibirnya mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut, membiarkan istrinya itu memejamkan mata dalam pelukannya. Gumaman lagu pengantar tidur keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun lebih cepat masuk kealam mimpi yang menyenangkan.

Dalam hati Chanyeol berpikir, mungkin memang saatnya ia menjadi seorang ayah dan menemukan kebahagiaan keluarga yang utuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YA TUHAN APA INI? MAAFKAN OTAK AUTHOR YANG KOTOR.**

 **Ini FF sebenernya khusus untuk menyalurkan ide-ide mesum lolipopsehun. Ini emang jadinya kaya FULL PWP ya? jadi disetiap chapter pasti ada adegan NC-nya, meskipun jalan cerita juga ada diselipin tapi emang fokusnya buat menyalurkan pikiran kotor Author jadi terkesan FULL NC terus-terusan /hahaha bodo amat, gapapa sekali-kali mesum/**

 **FF ini untuk seneng-seneng ajasih sebenernya jadi maapin kalo adegannya kurang panas dan terkesan biasa aja /begini aja Author bikinnya udah adem panas sambil bayangin(?)/**

 **Seperti biasa, Author selalu minta kritik, saran, dan komentar dikolom review.**

 **Buat readers yang punya ide tentang bagaimana adegan NC seharusnya dilakukan (misalnya tempatnya dimana gitu atau jalan ceritanya dibuat gimana gitu) boleh disampaikan ke Author, biar nantinya jadi adegan NC ChanBaek chapter depan /bodo amat(2), mesum jalan terus/**

 **Udah itu aja dulu, sekian, terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan luap review ya semuanya~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol, wajahnya diliputi kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas. Sedangkan ini sudah lima kalinya Baekhyun keluar masuk kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat. Mereka sedang _layover_ beberapa jam di Hongkong karena angin yang menggila harus membuat penerbangan ditunda.

"Yah, aku baik," teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi bandara. Sementara, masih dengan seragam lengkap, Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup. Beruntungnya, Baekhyun masuk kamar mandi khusus _staff_ , jadi itu tidak mengundang banyak perhatian.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan Kyungsoo?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara agak keras.

"Jangan, _Capt_. Kyungsoo harus mengurus hal lain. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh," Baekhyun sedikit terdengar seperti menahan rintihan.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar, kepalanya menengok kanan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang disekitar sini, dan memang ini jam sibuk, jadi tidak ada orang yang berkeliaran di dalam ruangan khusus untuk istirahat para _staff_. Dengan satu tarikan napas, Chanyeol membuka pintu itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Persetan dengan orang yang mungkin menganggapnya tidak sopan karena masuk ke dalam kamar mandi wanita.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol, mengalungkan tangan di pinggang Baekhyun untuk memegangi gadis itu agar tidak tumbang, sementara Baekhyun mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel dengan buku-buku jari yang nyaris memutih –beursaha mencari pegangan.

Baekhyun menggeleng sangat lemah, menyandarkan punggungnya pada tubuh Chanyeol. "Kurasa aku akan terkena flu," bisiknya, menutup mulut lagi dengan tangan karena perutnya bergejolak.

"Aku akan memanggil Kyungsoo, kau harus ke klinik sekarang juga, Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol tegas, perlahan mengambil ponsel dan menekan layarnya beberapa kali, sedangkan Baekhyun seolah tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghalangi apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Masih berusaha menumpahkan isi perutnya yang sudah kosong, Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun beberapa kali, sementara bibirnya mengeluarkan suara untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo melalui telepon.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun. Napas Kyungsoo yang sedikit terengah saat sampai membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yakin gadis itu berlari-lari saat menuju kesini.

"Kau baik?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun, dijawab gelengan ringan oleh gadis itu.

"Kita harus membawanya ke klinik, Kyungsoo," ucap Chanyeol, sedikit merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun yang basah karena keringat.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Capt_?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, kedua tangannya memegangi tubuh Baekhyun yang nyaris tumbang.

Chanyeol menggeleng ringan. "Entahlah, kupikir dia sedikit sakit karena cuaca ekstrem," ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab ucapan _capt-_ nya itu, dia sibuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang agak panas. "Bantu aku membawanya ke klinik, _Capt_ ," Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Ini belum jam makan siang, dokter pasti masih berada disana," Chanyeol mengangguk ringan, perlahan menarik Baekhyun keatas punggungnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo menahan tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongan Chanyeol, mereka berjalan agak tergesa menuju klinik bandara yang tak jauh dari sana. Tanpa mempedulikan beberapa orang yang memadangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh bercampur pertanyaan yang tergambar jelas, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berusaha membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruang klinik.

Dan tentu saja, kehadiran mereka membuat dokter klinik itu sedikit panik, terlebih, bibir Baekhyun nyaris berwarna putih dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya dokter itu dengan aksen bahasa Inggris yang aneh, tanpa sadar, ia tau ketiga orang itu bukan kru pesawat domestik.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun yang lemas ke atas ranjang, sementara Kyungsoo berusaha berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin, karena jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak bisa berbahasa mandarin dengan lancar, terlebih untuk menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia beruntung, Kyungsoo dan seluruh kru-nya memiliki lima kemampuan berbahasa sekaligus.

Dokter berparas cantik itu memeriksa tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang merintih dengan suara tipis, sementara Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran. Dokter itu juga sedikit mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening bingung. Kyungsoo memandangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Sepertinya ya," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara tipis.

Dan Kyungsoo mendadak mendesah lega, membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung memandangi ketiga orang itu bergantian. Kyungsoo tersenyum, sedikit meremas bahu Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Selamat _Capt_ , sepertinya kau akan menjadi ayah sebentar lagi,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo dan dokter muda itu meninggalkan mereka berdua masih sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit bingung, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat-erat, kemudian duduk disamping Baekhyun dan mengecup jemari istrinya dengan lembut beberapa kali.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Chanyeol, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Ya, aku tau ini sejak kemarin. Aku ingin memberimu kejutan tapi sepertinyaini gagal," ucap Bakehyun dengan kekehan lemah.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, mengusapkan jemarinya ke wajah Baekhyun yang masih tampak pucat. "Harusnya kau beri tau aku, sayang. Kau bisa beristirahat di rumah," bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja mungkin dia tidak terlalu suka berada diudara," balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman lembut. Jemari lentik gadis itu sedikit mengusap perutnya yang masih rata.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Padahal kita sering membuatnya di atas pesawat," Chanyeol melirik jemari Baekhyun diatas perutnya sendiri.

"Itu tidak sopan," dengus Baekhyun, sedikit memukul lengan suaminya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. "Jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh, Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Maaf," bisiknya. "Jadi sekarang kau percaya kan aku bisa memberimu bayi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Dari awal aku tak pernah meragukanmu, sayang," Baekhyun sedikit mengusap wajah suaminya yang berseri-seri.

"Tapi serius, Baekhyun, sepertinya kita terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di tempat kerja. Bahkan kita memeriksakan kandunganmu untuk yang pertama kali di klinik bandara," Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, mengecupi jemari Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Kurasa kau memang benar," balas Baekhyun dengan tawa renyah. "Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali meniduriku di atas pesawat?"

Chanyeol tergelas, ia sedikit mengedipkan mata pada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan itu? Kau sangat luar biasa,"

"Yah, dan saat itu, bagiku kau hanya _captain_ brengsek,"

"Sopan sekali," sindir Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar. Baekhyun hanya balas tertawa dengan mata perlahan terpejam.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Capt_ , kru pengganti akan segera datang, kurasa dia harus bertemu denganmu secara langsung," ucap Luhan dari balik pintu ruang pertemuan yang cukup luas.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas yang ia baca untuk menatap Lhan. "Jam berapa mereka datang?"

Luhan melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu sedang dalam perjalanan dari bandara,"

"Jadi mereka masih bekerja pada maskapai lama?" tanya Chanyeol, Luhan mengangguk ringan. "Apa mereka menjadikan pekerjaan ini sebagai cadangan?" protes Chanyeol.

Luhan sedikit mengerutkan kening bingung. " _Well,_ aku tidak tau, _Capt_ ," balas Luhan dengan suara tipis, Chanyeol nyaris mengerang. "Dan itu bukan mereka, hanya seorang pramugari yang akan menjadi coordinator kru ini,"

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, menyerah. "Baiklah, semoga dia bisa bekerja sama dengan baik,"

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam ruang pertemuan kosong itu, membiarkan Chanyeol tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Chanyeol masih tak habis pikir bagaimana atasannya memasukkan orang baru pada krunya tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu, bahkan parahnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengenal siapa orang baru itu.

Terdengar aneh, bukan?"

Tak butuh waktu lama sejak Luhan meninggalkannya, pintu ruangan itu kembali diketuk dan Chanyeol belum menjawab, Luhan sudah kembali masuk. "Dia sudah datang, _Capt_ ," ucapnya setengah terburu-buru.

Dengan kening berkerut dalam, Chanyeol mengangguk ringan setelah melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Suruh dia masuk," balasnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, ia berjalan keluar untuk memanggil seseorang dengan suara tipis. Sedangkan Chanyeol menunggu, menunggu hingga Luhan berjalan keluar dan ketukan sepatu wanita terdengar memenuhi ruang pertemuan yang nyaris sunyi itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala perlahan, menelusuri _batignolles_ belasan senti berwarna hitam yang membalut kaki mungil dihadapannya. Perlahan matanya menelusuri kaki jenjang yang terbalut _stocking_ tipis berwarna senada dengan sepatu tinggi itu. Pandangan Chanyeol terus menelusuri rok pendek ketat berwarna abu-abu yang hanya melindungi hingga setengah paha. Naik terus, pandangan Chanyeol menangkap _blouson_ berwarna _navy_ yang membingkai tubuh sempurna gadis itu.

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol bersumpah, dari balik _blouson_ itu, ia bisa melihat lekuk tubuh orang baru dalam krunya itu yang luar biasa menakjubkan.

" _Captain_ Park?" suara lembut itu terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol yang peka, ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah lawan bicaranya –sadar, ia tidak sopan sedari tadi hanya melihat tubuh gadis itu.

 _Demi Tuhan, dia cantik sekali._

Dan Chanyeol nyaris tak bisa menemukan dunianya saat melihat wajah gadis dihadapannya itu. Wajah gadis itu benar-benar terpahat sempurna. Dengan mata mungil yang bersinar indah, retina keemasan yang seolah membuat Chanyeol tenggelam didalamnnya. Hidungnya membentuk sudut kesempurnaan dan bibir mungil tipisnya tercetak sempurna. Rambutnya setengah sedikit berwarna cokelat kemerahan, terikat rapi membentuk _French tail_ yang semakin membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat jelas.

Bibir mungil itu sedikit tersenyum dan Chanyeol nyaris kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

 _Lebih dari apapun, gadis ini luar biasa menawan._

Kalau bisa Chanyeol ingin menyentuh lekuk tubuh indah itu, ia berani bertaruh bibir mungil berwarna kemerahan itu pasti manis sekali rasanya, atau bagaimana jika lidahnya menyentuh rasa leher jenjang yang tak terlindungi sehelai kain apapun dihadapannya itu. Mungkin Chanyeol bisa mengecupi kaki jenjang gadis itu hingga ia mengerangkan namanya dalam suara yang teramat merdu. Dan Chanyeol akan–

 _Cukup, hentikan, Park Chanyeol._

"Ya, aku Park Chanyeol," ucap Chanyeol, berusaha memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir lagi, ia menarik tubuhnya berdiri dan berjalan kearah gadis itu dengan tangan terulur. Gadis dihadapannya itu tersenyum. menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun," ucapnya dengan badan sedikit membungkuk.

Chanyeol memaksakan seulas senyum meskipun ia harus menelan ludah kasar saat kembali mendengar suara gadis dihadapannya itu. Pikirannya meliar, membayangkan bagaimana jika Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya, atau mengerang dengan suara sarat permohonan.

 _Itu pasti akan menyenangkan,_

" _Capt_?" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara khasnya yang lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ia sedikit mengguncang tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

Chanyeol mengerjap, sadar dari lamunan bodohnya yang memalukan, ia tersenyum lagi, membiarkan Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya. "Hanya memikirkan beberapa tugas yang akan kau kerjakan nanti," dustanya.

"Ah, itu," ucap Baekhyun. "Aku akan melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik, apapun itu," ia tersenyum lebar.

 _Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku menyuruhmu membuka paha lebar-lebar disini? Sekarang juga?_

 _Oke, Chanyeol, hentikan!_

 _Hilangkan pikiran kotormu itu._

Chanyeol berdeham, mendadak saja menjadi sedikit lebih gugup. Dalam hati mulai merutuki pikiran kotornya yang mendadak muncul dengan tidak sopan saat melihat tubuh dan wajah Baekhyun yang luar biasa. Mungkin Chanyeol memang hanya pria normal pada umumnya, tapi seharusnya ia lebih bisa menghargai Baekhyun meskipun dalam pikirannya sendiri.

" _Well_ , kau mungkin harus mengenal lebih jauh rekan kerjamu yang lain," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar serius meskipun itu hanya dibuat-buat.

"Aku sudah mengenal mereka semua, _Capt,"_

 _Jadi aku yang terakhir kali mengenalmu? Bagus sekali._

"Begitukah?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok, kuharap kau tidak akan mengalami masalah apapun disini karena aku sama sekali tidak ingin anggota kru-ku melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun," Chanyeol berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar tegas.

Baekhyun menganggku satu kali dengan senyuman manis. "Aku akan bekerja dengan baik, _Capt_. Mohon bantuannya," ia sedikit menundukan kepala.

Dan lagi-lagi, Chanyeol harus menelan ludah kasar mendengar suara Baekhyun.

.

.

Rasanya sudah lebih dari dua bulan, Baekhyun bekerja pada maskapai dan kru barunya. Jujur saja, rekan kerjanya kali ini lebih menyenangkan dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena Baekhyun bekerja pada orang-orang yang tepat. Anggap saja Luhan dan Kyungsoo, dua orang gadis itu bisa menerimanya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan mereka sudah sangat akrab dan terlihat seperti bersahabat sejak lama.

Meskipun pekerjaannya menjadi coordinator menjadi lebih susah karena ia harus bertanggung jawab langsung pada _capt_ -nya, Baekhyun tak pernah menggerutu tentang hal itu. Memang ada yang aneh dari _capt_ -nya itu, meskipun terkesan acuh dan dingin dengan semua orang, tapi Baekhyun tau pria seksi itu sebenarnya sangat baik.

Bahkan _capt-_ nya itu memperhatikan hal kecil seperti kebersihan makanan yang harus kru makan. Ia terus mengomel jika ada diantara krunya yang melakukan kesalahan seperti terlambat atau bahkan makan makanan tidak sehat selama penerbangan.

Baekhyun tak menganggap _capt-_ nya itu seorang yang cerewet, tapi ia lebih menganggap Chanyeol sebagai orang yang perfeksionis.

Ini malam terakhir sebelum Baekhyun mengambil masa liburnya besok, ia baru saja mendarat setelah menghabiskan satu hari penuh untuk mengudara dalam burung besi besar yang seolah memenjarakannya. Harinya benar-benar lelah dan sekarang Baekhyun terpaksa harus mencari taksi untuk pulang.

Tadi pagi, mendadak saja, ban mobilnya kempes sehingga membuatnya tak bisa dikendarai untuk beberapa waktu.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya sekilas, masih ada beberapa jam sebelum tengah malam, tapi keadaan di luar bandara telihat lebih sepi. Mungkin karena ia baru saja keluar dari pesawat dengan rute penerbangan antar kota terakhir, sehingga tak banyak orang yang tersisa dalam bandara domestic itu.

Sepertinya akan agak sulit menemukan taksi sekarang.

Baekhyun berdiri mematung di depan pintu keluar, jemarinya memainkan ponsel yang nyaris kehabisan daya –sungguh sial sekali ia hari ini. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Baekhyun memicingkan mata untuk melihat siapa pemilik mobil itu tapi kaca hitam pekat tak memberinya akses untuk melihat ke dalam.

Seolah tau Baekhyun butuh petunjuk, sang pemilik mobil menurunkan kaca hitam itu. Baekhyun setengah terkejut saat melihat siapa yang berada di dalam sana, buru-buru ia menundukkan kepala untuk memberi salam –itu _capt_ -nya, Park Chanyeol.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

Baehyun membalas dengan senyum kikuk. " _Thanks, Capt._ Tapi aku akan menunggu taksi saja,"

Chanyeol mendesah sebal. "Masuklah, kuantar pulang. Ini musim dingin dan sebentar lagi tengah malam," ucapnya, Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya untuk membukakan pintu penumpang.

Canggung, Baekhyun perlahan masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ini akan canggung tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Pertama, Baekhyun tak ingin terkesan tidak sopan karena menolak tawaran Chanyeol dan kedua, jujur saja, Baekhyun agak takut menunggu taksi sendirian.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah keluar dari area bandara yang sepi. "Kau bisa mengetikkan disana," tambah Chanyeol, menunjuk GPS di _dashboard_ mobilnya dengan dagu. Baekhyun menurut, mengetikkan alamatnya pada GPS itu, beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa melihat dengan jelas garis-garis penunjuk jalan yang berkedip-kedip. "Wah, itu lumayan jauh," bisik Chanyeol.

"Kurasa juga begitu, _Capt._ Kau bisa menurunkanku di depan, aku bisa naik bus," cicit Baekhyun.

Kekehan lembut Chanyeol sedikit membuat Baekhyun bingung. "Bukan begitu, Baekhyun. Aku lapar, dan mungkin akan kelaparan jika mengantarkanmu pulang terlebih dahulu," Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk menatap Baekhyun sekilas. "Tak bisakah kita makan malam dulu?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Baehkyun mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. " _Well,_ yah, tentu saja, _Capt,"_ ucap Baekhyun setengah gugup dan Chanyeol hanya membalas itu dengan senyum.

.

.

Bagaimanapun Baekhyun berusaha membuat keadaan tidak canggung, tapi ia tak bisa menghindari itu. Baekhyun berusaha makan potongan burgernya dengan tenang sementara Chanyeol sibuk berbicara dengan ponselnya, sesekali mulut pria itu mengunyah, kemudian kembali fokus pada suara orang diseberang telepon.

Baekhyun pikir, _capt_ -nya itu sibuk sekali.

"Maaf, aku harus sibuk menerima banyak panggilan masuk," ucap Chanyeol, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang makan dengan tenang.

Baekhyun tersenyum, sedikit melihat Chanyeol. "Bukan masalah, _Capt_. Kau pasti sibuk sekali,"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah. "Jika diluar tugas, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol saja, usia kita tidak terpaut jauh, ngomong-ngomong,"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Itu tidak sopan, _Capt._ Bagaimanapun, kau masih atasanku,"

Dengan senyum lebar, Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Byun Baekhyun,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik, ia menaruh potongan burgernya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

Chanyeol sedikit menelan ludah gugup sementara Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan. "Jadi sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengagumimu, lebih tepatnya menyukaimu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Baekhyun nyaris tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol yang penuh keseriusan, sementara wajahnya diliputi kebingungan yang jelas. Baekhyun berharap ia salah dengar, atau ternyata Chanyeol hanya menggodanya, tapi tatapan Chanyeol yang memancarkan kesungguhan membuat Baekhyun sedikit percaya bahwa pria itu tidak sedang bercanda.

"Maaf aku harus mengatakan ini dengan keadaan yang tidak baik, aku hanya mengajakmu makan burger dan menyatakan perasaanku dengan cara yang tidak sopan, hanya saja, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, Baekhyun. Sungguh, kupikir aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu dan aku tidak terlalu pandai untuk berbasa-basi dengan kata-kata indah," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara lembut, terdengar sungguh-sungguh dan penuh keseriusan.

 _Oke, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia memang tertarik pada _capt-_ nya itu, memangnya gadis mana yang tidak terpesona oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun berani bertaruh tak ada satu orang gadis pun yang bisa mengabaikan pesona Chanyeol saat pria itu lewat.

Seperti dirinya, Baekhyun juga selalu terpesona oleh pria itu, tanpa ia sadari, Chanyeol sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak awal. Baekhyun tak bisa berterus terang pada siapapun tentang perasaannya terhadap _captain_ -nya sendiri, terlebih ia harus professional dalam bekerja, jadi Baekhyun hanya menganggap itu rasa kagum pada Chanyeol –tidak lebih.

Tapi sekarang, mengapa Chanyeol mengatakan hal ini dan membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan?

"Aku tidak memintamu membalas perasaanku, Baekhyun, aku tau mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Hanya saja, aku ingin kau tau bagaimana perasaanku. Kumohon, setelah aku mengatakan hal ini, jangan merasa terganggu dan canggung, apalagi kau harus menghindariku, itu tidak perlu. Lakukan tugasmu seperti biasa," Chanyeol berhenti sebentar. "Aku hanya tak ingin menyembunyikan perasaan ini lagi,"

 _Jantan sekali._

" _Well, Capt._ Aku tak tau harus berkata bagaimana, ini terlalu mengejutkan," Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas gugup, sementara Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Aku tak akan menghindarimu, janji,"

"Apa maksudmu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu sedikit, ia menundukkan kepala untuk menatap potongan burgernya lagi –sebenarnya hanya ingin menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol karena ia terlalu malu. "Karena sepertinya aku juga tertarik denganmu, _Capt_ ,"

Chanyeol nyaris membulatkan mata. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kau berhasil membuatku terpesona bahkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu," cicit Baekhyun, masih menundukkan kepala.

"Kau serius?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara lebih tinggi. "Jadi apa ini artinya kita mulai hubungan yang lebih serius dari sekedar rekan kerja?" malu-malu, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau yakin dengan ini, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan, sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Chanyeol. "Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi ini jauh lebih baik daripada kita harus terus menerus memendam perasaan masing-masing," Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum lebar, terlihat tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia. "Ya Tuhan, tau kau akan menerimaku, seharusnya kuajak makan malam ditempat yang lebih layak," Chanyeol nyengir.

Dan Baekhyun tertawa. "Ini layak, _Capt_. Sungguh, terima kasih untuk makan malamnya dan juga perasaan itu, aku akan berusaha membalasnya dengan baik," bisik Baekhyun dengan senyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara lembut, perlahan memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam jemari Baekhyun erat-erat, membiarkan jantung gadis itu berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan sejak Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya dan mengatakan ingin memulai hubungan yang serius, sejak saat itu pula, Bekhyun dan Chanyeol harus berusaha menutupi hubungan mereka. Meskipun hubungan mereka tidak dilarang, hanya saja, keduanya ingin sama-sama tetap professional saat bekerja.

Baekhyun hanya menceritakan tentang hal ini pada dua orang sahabatnya –Luhan dan Kyungsoo– dan beruntungnya kedua gadis itu bukan mulut ember yang hobi menyebar _gossip_. Chanyeol selalu memberkan perhatian lebih pada Baekhyun meskipun secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

Ia tau, Chanyeol sangat sibuk dengan semua pekerjaannya, dan Baekhyun bersyukur setidaknya Chanyeol selalu ada waktu untuk sekedar membelikannya makan malam dan mengantarkannya pulang. Demi Tuhan, itu sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun.

Masalah pekerjaan, semua masih berjalan lancar sesuai rencana. Baekhyun bisa beradaptasi dengan baik, tentu saja, ada Chanyeol yang selalu mendukungnya.

Malam ini, berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, penerbangan domestik antar kota terakhir harus dibatalkan karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung. Musim harusnya sudah berganti menjadi semi, tapi angin masih menggila diluar sana. Sama seperti cuaca yang tidak mendukung, kesialan lagi-lagi harus menjemput Baekhyun malam ini.

Selesai makan malam dengan kru-nya di area bandara, Baekhyun harus kembali masuk ke dalam bandara untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di dalam pesawat. Besok ia libur selama tiga hari, dan hidup tanpa ponsel bukan pilihan yang bagus.

Jadi, mau tak mau, Baekhyun harus kembali masuk dalam bandara yang sudah kosong. Itu bukan bandara internasional yang beroperasi selama dua puluh empat jam penuh, penerbangan terakhir hanya sampai malam hari.

Memberanikan diri, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pesawat yang setengah tertutup. Beruntungnya, pintu pesawat tidak terkunci. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang masih membersihkan kabin, atau mungkin memeriksa mesin. Baekhyun bisa sedikit bernapas lega untuk itu.

Mengendap-endap, Baekhyun menyalakan lampu. Ia membuka lokernya diujung kabin kelas eksekutif dan mendesah lega saat menemukan ponselnya disana.

"Byun Baekhyun," sebuah suara dari belakang membuat Baekhyun nyaris memekik karena terkejut, ia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan mendesah lega karena melihat seorang pria berdiri disana.

 _Bukan hantu._

Baekhyun mengusap dadanya beberapa kali dan berusaha mengatur napas paska keterkejutannya. "Kukira kau sudah pulang, _Capt,"_

Chanyeol tersenyum, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi panjang yang terlapisi kulit mahal khas kelas eksekutif. "Ada laporan yang harus kukerjakan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, makan malamnya sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, menyusul Chanyeol untuk duduk di kursi sebelah Chanyeol. "Kupikir kau akan menyusul, _Capt,"_ dengus Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. "Aku hanya mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal,"

Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali. "Baekhyun," panggilnya saat gadis itu tidak berbicara lagi, Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada kursi pesawat yang nyaman dan empuk, ia sedikit memejamkan mata. Bibirnya menggumam untuk menjawab panggilan Chanyeol. "Kau tidak pulang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, membuka mata dan menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Aku menunggumu. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan kau masih bekerja,"

Chanyeol tertawa ringan. "Aku butuh berpikir dan pesawat kosong benar-benar membuatku tenang,"

"Bagaimana jika kau diusir petugas bandara yang lain?" Baekhyun mencibir.

Dengan kekehan ringan, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka sudah hapal dengan kebiasaanku. Lagipula aku bisa terjaga semalaman, besok aku libur,"

"Yah, aku juga," balas Baekhyun acuh, kembali memejamkan mata.

"Kau akan tidur disini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada gurauan yang jelas.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan. "Kursi ini begitu nyaman, pantas saja mereka membayar mahal untuk ini," bisik Baekhyun.

"Kau tau apa yang lebih nyaman dari ini?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuka mata menatap pria itu, kemudian menggeleng. Chanyeol menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Percayalah, disini lebih nyaman,"

Baekhyun mencibir. "Pembual," bisiknya dengan gelengan kepala ringan.

"Aku serius," balas Chanyeol, pria itu berdiri untuk mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang berbaring –berhasil membuat gadisnya memekik protes. Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di atas kursi panjang itu, kemudian memeluknya dari samping, membiarkan kepala Baekhyun bersandar pada dadanya.

Baekhyun setengah tertawa, kadang merutuki tingkah Chanyeol yang konyol. "Ini keras, _Capt,"_ bisiknya.

"Tapi ini lebih baik," balas Chanyeol, ia beruntung karena kursi ini tidak memiliki pembatas hingga cukup luas baginya untuk berbaring bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau benar," balas Baekhyun menyetujui, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Chanyeol, kemudian menyusupkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol –tanpa peduli kemeja Chanyeol akan kusut karena ulahnya itu.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun tidak banyak bergerak.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya terbang selama empat jam, sama sekali tidak lelah," balasnya.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, sedikit menarik tubuh Baekhyun, ia memutar badan untuk menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring disampingnya itu. Jemarinya terangkat untuk mengusap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat cantik dibawah sinar lampu temaram. "Kenapa kau tampak cantik sekali, Byun Baekhyun?" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya saat mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol, tapi kemudian ia mendengus. "Pembual," ulangnya dengan nada suara yang sama.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. "Aku serius, Baekhyun. Kau tampak luar biasa menakjubkan kapanpun aku melihatmu," bisiknya.

Masih menatap Baekhyun yang memandanginya ragu-ragu, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Bibirnya yang panas bergerak lembut menelusuri bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit melengkung keatas, sementara jemari Baekhyun menyusup kedalam rambut Chanyeol, tangan Chanyeol membelai tubuh Baekhyun yang terbalut kemeja ketat.

Baekhyun sedikit membuka mulut, membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya lebih dalam dan lebih basah, membiarkan rasa manis bibir Chanyeol memenuhi indera pengecapnya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata semakin erat saat ia merasakan Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan napasnya yang terengah-engah dan napas Chanyeol yang memburu. Ada rasa panas aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Chanyeol sering menciumnya, tapi Baekhyun baru merasakan sensasi aneh ini sekarang, seolah ada keinginan asing yang membuatnya menginginkan sentuhan Chanyeol lebih dari ini.

 _Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?_

Desahan Baekhyun yang mengalun merdu seolah sebagai tanda bagi Chanyeol untuk berhenti menciumnya, jadi Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Baekhyun mengais udara, sementara Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. Jemari Chanyeol terangkat untuk mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang basah karena ulahnya dan gadis itu tanpa sadar memejamkan mata dengan mulut terbuka untuk menikmati sentuhan jemari Chanyeol di bibirnya.

 _Itu menyenangkan._

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendesah ringan saat jemari Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya, ia membuka mata untuk menatap pria itu. " _Capt_ ," bisiknya dengan suara yang terdengar seperti desahan.

Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar, perlahan menyapukan jemarinya ke leher Baekhyun yang terbuka. "Kau cantik," bisik Chanyeol, kembali mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup dan menghisap leher Baekhyun –membuat gadis itu kembali mendesahkan namanya dengan suara indah.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi agar Chanyeol bisa menghisap lehernya dengan bebas. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk mengatur napas dan mendesahkan nama _captain_ -nya denga suara yang semakin membuat gairah Chanyeol meluap-luap.

Sementara di bawah sana, jemari Chanyeol mulai membuka kaitan celana jeans panjang Baekhyun.

" _Capt_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" desah Baekhyun, sedikit mendorong kepala Chanyeol dari lehernya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut, seolah terhipnotis oleh tataoan mata Chanyeol yang memabukkan, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun hanya mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar ucapan pria itu, ia membiarkan Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya agar berbaring diatas kursi, membiarkan Chanyeol menarik celana jeansnya hingga melewati kaki, membiarkan Chanyeol melihat tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang.

Pipi Baekhyun merona, terlebih saat Chanyeol perlahan membuka kaitan kemejanya dengan lembut. " _Capt,"_ cicitnya, mengingatkan.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun, tak perlu malu padaku," bisik Chanyeol, lagi-lagi dengan suara yang menghipnotis, membuat Baekhyun membiarkan pria itu melepaskan kemejanya. "Kau luar biasa indah," bisik Chanyeol dengan pandangan takjub saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang telanjang didepan matanya.

Chanyeol kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya, sedikit merangkak diatas tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah telanjang. Ia kembali mencium Baekhyun, tidak selembut tadi, ciuman Chanyeol terkesan menuntut dan panas, memaksa Baekhyun untuk menciumnya juga. Baekhyun meleguh dalam ciuman Chanyeol yang mendadak saja penuh tuntutan.

Ia mendesah lega saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir panas pria itu beralih mengecupi lehernya, terus turun hingga menyentuh garis diantara dadanya. Dan Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol mengecupi puncak dadanya, tubuhnya melengkung merasakan sensasi panas luar biasa yang tersalur dari mulut Chanyeol –terus menjalar keseluruh tubuhnnya yang rentan.

Selesai membuat Baekhyun terengah, Chanyeol membuat jalan setapak basah dengan lidahnya menuju pusat tubuh Baekhyun di bawah sana. " _Capt, please,"_ Baekhyun merintih, tak kuasa menahan rasa aneh yang mulai menggelitik bagian dalam perutnya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, ia mengecupi paha Baekhyun, terus naik hingga menyentuh pusat tubuh gadis itu –dan Baekhyun mendesah keras. Dan saat Baekhyun sedikit tenang, Chanyeol memasuki tubuh Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, _Capt_ apa yang kau lakukan?" ia mengerang. Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang merasakan lidah Chanyeol yang basah dan panas berputar-putar di dalam tubuhnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan menyapu pusat tubuhnya.

Baekhyun merasakan perutnya melilit saat Chanyeol mendorong lidahnya lebih dalam lagi, tanpa sadar, jemarinya mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol untuk menariknya lebih dekat. Dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan rasa panas mulai menjalar, berlomba-lomba turun menuju pusat tubuhnya, kemudian ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Chanyeol," erang Baekhyun setengah memekik. Kepalanya pening bersamaan dengan pusat gairahnya yang terlepas di dalam mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun menumpahkan segalanya, membiarkan Chanyeol mengecupi pelepasannya yang licin dan manis seperti madu sementara ia terengah-engah mengatur napas.

 _Itu luar biasa._

Masih berusaha mengatur napas dan mengumpulkan nyawa yang nyaris lepas, Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol melepaskan mulutnya di bawah sana. Ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Aku memang lebih suka saat kau memanggil namaku, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun meringis, jemarinya sedikit terangkat untuk mengusap sudut bibir Chanyeol yang basah. "Maaf untuk itu, aku tak bisa mengendalikannya,"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dalam hati berfikir bahwa Baekhyun luar biasa polos. "Bukan masalah. Kau tak perlu mengendalikannya, kau tak perlu menahan itu. Rasanya manis sepertimu," jawab Chanyeol dengan kekehan lembut.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih menatap pria itu dengan ragu.

Perlahan, Chanyeol melepaskan kaitan kemejanya sendiri. Membebaskan tubuh indahnya dari kunkungan pakaian. Dan Baekhyun memandangi tubuh Chanyeol nyaris tak berkedip. Ia menelusuri tubuh ramping Chanyeol yang terpahat sempurna dengan tatapan matanya. Otot-otot perut Chanyeol yang terbentuk sempurna membuat Baekhyun takjub.

Dan saat Chanyeol melepaskan celananya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak. Hal pertama yang ia pikirkan adalah rasa gugup yang menjalar dari otaknya. Terlebih, Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas ereksi pria itu menggantung sempurna. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar.

 _Apa Chanyeol benar-benar akan melakukan ini? Sekarang? Apa bisa aku mengatakan tidak?_

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat keraguan dalam raut wajah Baekhyun, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium gadis itu lagi –kali ini dengan sangat lembut. "Tenang saja, Baekhyun. Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya, kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

" _Capt,_ aku–,"

"Chanyeol," potong Chanyeol, mengoreksi.

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, terlebih saat Chanyeol mulai memposisikan tubuhnya yang keras di depan pusat tubuhnya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, tubuhnya mengejang, sementara bibirnya terbuka lebar untuk mengatur napas yang semakin berantakan.

"Chan," bisik Baekhyun, terdengar seperti desahan tertahan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun. Katakan padaku jika kau ingin menginginkan ini,"

 _Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menginginkan ini?_

Baekhyun mengangguk, bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan satu desahan berat. "Ya _,_ Chanyeol _, please_ ,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke atas tubuh Baekhyun. Samar, pria itu mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih. Bibirnya kembali menemukan bibir Baekhyun untuk menciumnya dengan lembut., membuatnya lagi-lagi merasa dikendalikan oleh gerakan bibir Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya menggila.

Sementara dibawah sana, perlahan, Chanyeol mulai mendorong ereksinya maju, memposisikan tubuh keduanya senyaman mungkin. Butuh pengendalian diri ekstra Chanyeol tidak mendorong dengan sentakan keras lalu meluncur masuk dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan Baekhyun yang luar biasa lembut mencengkeramnya dengan kuat, seakan tak membiarkannya bergerak lebih jauh lagi.

Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha membuat ini tidak menyakitkan.

Yah, meskipun Chanyeol tau itu sangat sulit.

Dengan kening berkerut dalam, mencoba berkonsentrasi mengendalikan gairahnya sendiri, Chanyeol berusaha menyempurnakan penyatuan mereka yang mendadak saja menjadi sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Baekhyun begitu erat mencengkeramnya, seolah-olah tidak memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk meluncur lebih dalam –menjemput kenikmatannya sendiri.

Dan saat Chanyeol sedikit mendorong paksa untuk masuk, Baekhyun menjerit keras. Tubuh gadis itu melengkung, tanpa sadar melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol, sedangkan jemari lentiknya mencengeram rambut pria yang sedang meringis diatas tubuhnya itu.

Tarikan Baekhyun di rambutnya cukup kuat hingga membuat Chanyeol meringis menahan nyeri, tapi ia tau Baekhyun merasakan yang lebih sakit dari apa ia rasakan.

"Sakit sekali, _Capt_ ," umpatnya, Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit teramat sangat yang mulai menggerayangi pusat tubuhnya. "Jangan bergerak, _please_ " Baekhyun mengingatkan dengan mata separuh terpejam. "Sial, sakit sekali," rengeknya dengan suara nyaris habis, menatap Chanyeol penuh permohonan.

Tanpa sadar, air mata sedikit keluar dari mata Baekhyun yang terpejam erat-erat.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena merenggut kesucian Baekhyun –pramugarinya sendiri, dan membuatnya merasakan sakit luar biasa. Tapi sekarang semua sudah terlanjur dan mustahil untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan napas dan menghentikan gerakan mendorongnya, sementara Baekhyun benar-benar mencengkeramnya dengan kuat –pada rambutnya dan juga bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Seolah Baekhyun menahannya untuk mendorong lebih jauh, untuk menikmatinya lebih dalam lagi.

Kalau bisa, Chanyeol ingin mengakhiri semua ini dengan cepat, keinginannya sangat besar untuk membebaskan gairahnya sendiri yang menggila karena tubuh Baekhyun yang seolah menghisapnya lebih erat. Tapi rintihan Baekhyun dibawahnya membuat Chanyeol harus menelan kembali gairah yang meluap-luap.

Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun tak boleh merasa trauma karena hal ini.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar seperti geraman berat. Baekhyun meleguh sedikit, masih meringis menahan sakit dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" suara Chanyeol terdengar berat, sarat gairah.

Baekhyun mengangguk sangat lemah hingga nyaris membuat Chanyeol tak menyadari itu. "Sedikit,"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat," bisik Chanyeol. Lemah, Baekhyun mengangguk, dan seolah mendapat persetujuan Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun diatas kepala gadis itu. Gerakan tubuhnya dibawah sana terasa sangat lembut tanpa ia sadari, dan itu sedikit membuatnya terkejut karena pengendalian dirinya yang rentan masih bisa dikontrol.

Untuk yang pertama kali, bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun luar biasa menakjubkan.

Perlahan, Chanyeol bergerak untuk menarik mundur –berhasil membuat Baekhyun memekik lagi. "Sial," umpat Baekhyun dengan suara keras.

Chanyeol meringis menatap Baekhyun yang masih tampak menahan sakit. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti, sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti, bahkan menunda saja sepertinya Chanyeol tak lagi sanggup melakukannya. Jadi ia terpaksa mendorong maju, kembali mendapat umpatan protes dari Baekhyun.

Sementara desahan Baekhyun mulai mengalun merdu, Chanyeol memulai dengan tempo pelan yang mendorong dan menarik dengan tempo statis. Melakukan gerakan tarik ulur dengan kelembutan yang membelai. Dan gereakan itu membuat Baekhyun gila, dengan cepat berhasil memporak-porandakan pertahanan diri.

Tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar mencengkeramnya dengan erat, sangat licin, begitu panas dan lembut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Chanyeol, _please_ ," rintih Baekhyun dengan suara penuh permohonan, dan pria itu sedikit menyeringai. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, menahan tubuh mungil itu dengan tangan kokohnya.

Dorongan Chanyeol perlahan berubah menjadi lebih menuntut, matanya menatap Baekhyun yang mengerang dalam kenikmatan, tenggelam dalam nikmatnya sentuhan Chanyeol didalam tubuhnya. Bibir gadis itu terbuka untuk mendesahkan namanya dengan suara yang membuatnya menggila. Gairahnya meluap-luap, adrenalinenya berpacu cepat saat Baekhyun meremasnya dengan kuat.

Chanyeol menggila hanya karena menikmati permainan gila ini bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepala untuk mencium bibir gadis itu. Ia berusaha mencium dengan lembut, tapi gerakannya dibawah sana sudah tak bisa ia kendalikan lagi, seolah tubuhnya bergerak sendiri terus mendorong tubuh Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi dengan tempo yang cepat berantakan. Cengkeraman tubuh selatan Baekhyun yang erat benar-benar sudah menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

Baekhyun mengerang, sedikit memejamkanmata saat tubuhnya terhentak-hentak diatas kursi super empuk karena Chanyeol masih mendorongnya dengan cepat dan statis. Gerakan Chanyeol semakin kuat, mendorongnya dengan cepat, membuat pertahanan dirinya yang rentan semakin tipis. Dan saat Baekhyun bisa merasakan gairah panas mulai mengaduk perutnya –diiringi rasa melilit dan lava panas seolah berlomba-lomba turun menuju pusat tubuhnya, kembali, nama Chanyeol keluar dari bibirnya.

"Chanyeol," jerit Baekhyun kasar, bersamaan dengan itu, ia mencengkeram Chanyeol lebih erat. Baekhyun meluncurkan gairah panas yang membasahi Chanyeol dengan sempurna, membuat penyatuan mereka terasa lebih menyenangkan, kemudian terengah-engah mencari udara.

Untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun kehilangan pikirannya. Kepalanya pening dan mendadak saja otaknya tak bisa dipaksa untuk berpikir. Tak ada satu hal pun yang singgah diotaknya saat ini kecuali tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu memenuhinya.

Baekhyun masih merasakan sakit teramat yang seolah membelahnya, tapi kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan seola mengikis rasa sakit itu. Baekhyun tak bisa menjelaskan sensasinya, tapi ini luar biasa menakjubkan.

Seolah mengerti Baekhyun baru saja mendapatkan pelepasan gairahnya yang luar biasa, Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, beberapa detik untuk tersenyum pada gadis itu. Bibirnya kembali menemukan bibir Baekhyun untuk menciumnya sebentar, kemudian memulai lagi dengan tempo yang jauh lebih gila.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai berpeluh kembali terhentak-hentak karena gerakan Chanyeol yang semakin menuntut. "Sial, Chanyeol," erangnya kasar, tak peduli lagi dengan ucapannya sekarang. Masa bodoh Chanyeol akan menganggapnya tidak sopan karena mengumpat.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk untuk peduli, semua terlalu nikmat.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, masih mendorong Baekhyun dengan gerakan-gerakan cepat dan konstan. "Kau luar biasa, Baekhyun," Chanyeol tak bisa mengendalikan rasa takjub saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berpeluh dan seolah menahan sesuatu yang tak bisa Chanyeol pahami.

Baekhyun mengerang kasar.

" _Please,_ Chanyeol, _please,_ " desahnya dengan suara nyaris habis, memohon dengan kedua tangan sedikit meremas lengan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol memberikan apa yang gadis itu mau dengan bergerak lebih gila lagi, lebih membakar, lebih menuntut hingga Baekhyun nyaris tak bisa merasakan tulangnya.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan pengendalian dirinya yang nyaris menggantung. Ia bisa merasakan ujung gairahnya yang hampir meledak, dan Chanyeol tak berniat menahan itu disana. Ia mendorong lebih cepat, lebih dalam, lebih membuat erangan Baekhyun berantakan. Chanyeol juga bisa merasakan cengkeraman Baekhyun yang semakin erat, semakin menghisapnya lebih dalam, lebih basah, dan lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Cengkeraman tubuh selatan Baekhyun seolah memohon pada Chanyeol untuk berbuat lebih meskipun tanpa suara.

Dan Chanyeol melepaskannya, dengan satu dorongan kuat, diiringi pekikan Baekhyun karena gadis itu kembali membasahinya dengan lava panas menyenangkan, Chanyeol mengerang, tanpa sadar mendesahkan nama Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya sendiri.

Napas Chanyeol terengah dan ia bisa mendengar helaan napas Baekhyun yang tidak teratur.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis. "Ya Tuhan, kau luar biasa, Baekhyun,"

Seolah belum sepenuhnya tersadar paska pelepasannya yang luar biasa, Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Dengan dada naik turun menarik napas, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mendamba. " _Capt_ ," bisiknya, kembali meringis dengan satu desahan penuh saat Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Terima kasih sudah memberikan ini padaku," bisik Chanyeol dengan lembut, bibirnya kemblai menemukan bibir Baekhyun untuk melumatnya tanpa nafsu.

"Yah, aku mencintaimu, _Capt,"_ Baekhyun tersenyum, sedikit mendesah ringan saat Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibirnya. "Apa yang sudah kita lakukan disini?" kekehannya terdengar lembut.

Chanyeol hanya menjawab ucapan gadis itu dengan tawa renyah bersahabat, bibirnya kembali menemukan bibir Baekhyun untuk menciumnya dengan lembut dan manis, tanpa gairah sama sekali. Seolah Chanyeol ingin selamanya mengecap rasa manis bibir Baekhyun diujung lidahnya.

Kenikmatan Baekhyun tak akan pernah cukup bagi Chanyeol.

Sampai kapanpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kan, dilanjut lagi kan ini FF kan. Ini emang dasarnya Authornya pikirannya udah gesrek, geser kebawah garis kotor dan mesum, makanya ada aja ide buat ngelanjutin FF ini, sementara FF lolipopsehun yang lain (yang berkonflik serius) malah kehabisan ide cerita sedangkan FF ini idenya lancar jaya, jalan terus, ngalir gitu kaya air, air suci Chanyeol~**

 **Jadi untuk FF yang lainnya, sabar ya readers-nim semuanyaaa~**

 **Kepanjangan ya ini? Rekor nulis FF 6K+. Jangan bosen, plis.**

 **Aslinya ini dulu banget mau dijadiin oneshoot tapi ternyata berchapter, maapin~ Kemaren pada penasaran kan gimana asal mula CHANBAEK ketemu, jadinya ini dibikin** _ **flashback**_ **(BARU PERTAMA KALI BIKIN** _ **FLASHBACK**_ **, soalnya selama ini Author gasuka ngulang masa lalu sih) lagipula BBH lagi hamil mana boleh dimasukin(?) /enak dong, apasih/**

 **Maapin juga kalo ini ternyata ceritanya biasa aja, udah mentok ini bikin NC beginian ahahah /mesum tapi masih** _ **newbie**_ **, jadi harap wajar. Anggep aja ini lolipopsehun AUTHOR MESUM YANG LAGI MAGANG/**

 **Oh ya kemarin tuh ada beberapa yang bingung diadegan NC chapter lalu (oke sebenernya mungkin ini gapenting) ada yang nanya itu adegannya di sofa kok tiba-tiba ada selimut? Yakan soalnya biasanya sih kalo lagi santai gitu pake kain juga gitu buat nutupin soalnya musim dingin juga terus biar ga digigit Chanyeol. Eh digigit nyamuk, ding. Jadi anggep aja itu selimut. PS. ini bukan selimut tetangga.**

 **Seperti biasa, jangan lupa tulis kritik, saran, dan komentar dikolom review yaa~ Jangan lupa tetap sampaikan saran untuk cerita ini kedepannya kalo ada yang mau lanjut /bodo amat, mesum jalan terus/**

 **BTW makasih banyak buat saran dari semua readers, kemarin kan nanya enaknya dibikin adegan NC dimana DAN SUMPAH JAWABAN READERS SEMUANYA SANGAT MENGHIBUR, makasih banyak sarannya sedikit demi sedikit akan berusaha dimasukin(?) /enak dong, apasih (2)/**

 **Selanjutnya Author bakal update setiap SABTU MALAM atau PAS ADA EVENT UPDATE JAMAAH karena Author harus fokus ngerjain skripsay tapi sayang kan kalo misal ada ide lewat nggak ditulis (lebih lengkapnya silahkan baca bio) a/n lebih panjang daripada chapter, bodo amat(2) hihihi~**

 **Silahkan baca cerita lolipopsehun yang lain, udah diupdate kok.**

 **Oke itu aja dulu, makasih udah mampir dan membaca, jangan lupa review ya~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	5. Chapter 5

"Chanyeol, Demi Tuhan, bisa tidak kau sedikit lebih jauh," Baekhyun nyaris berteriak, ia masih bersandar di depan konter dapur. Kedua tangan membekap mulut sendiri sementara ia mengatur napas dengan raut wajah bersungut-sungut –persis seperti sedang menahan amarah.

Jauh dihadapannya, suaminya, Park Chanyeol, mematung dengan tatapan bodoh memandangi Baekhyun. Ia hendak mengambil air putih di dalam lemari es, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena teriakan nyaring istrinya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, mulai bingung karena Baekhyun mengernyit jijik dengan membekap mulut sendiri semakin kuat, sementara tubuhnya semakin menjauh.

Baekhyun berjalan mundur, menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding, dan berjalan miring menghindari Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, bahkan pria itu diam tak bergerak sedari tadi. "Jangan mendekat, aku mulai jika mencium bau tubuhmu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Chanyeol nyaris membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Hidungnya mulai mengendus bau tubuhnya sendiri, tapi ia hanya bisa mencium aroma wangi dari sabun yang baru saja digunakan untuk mandi. Apa hidungnya mulai salah menangkap bau atau tubuhnya memang menyengat sejak tadi.

"Bukannya kau juga menggunakan sabun yang sama?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, masih memasang raut wajah bodoh, hidungnya kembali mengendus tubuh sendiri.

Masih menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, Baekhyun menggeleng. "Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat, aku mual," ucap gadis itu final dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Kemudian dengan cepat berjalan untuk duduk di atas sofa, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih heran dengan kelakuan gadis itu.

 _Ini bukan kali pertama._

 _Tapi kenapa?_

Dan Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti apa yang istrinya itu inginkan. Sebelum ini, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman menghadapi orang yang sedang mengandung. Satu yang ia tau, orang hamil biasanya meminta hal-hal aneh diluar nalar.

Tapi sepertinya kasus Baekhyun sedikit agak aneh dan berbeda.

Sejak menginjak usia kandungan dua bulan, Baekhyun sudah dibebas tugaskan secara paksa oleh suaminya sendiri. Chanyeol tak mau mengambil resiko dengan membuat Baekhyun kelelahan karena bekerja di atas pesawat seharian.

Itu terlalu berbahaya untuk Baekhyun dan calon anaknya.

Anehnya lagi, Baekhyun seolah menjaga jarak dengannya –sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Gadis itu akan mengatakan perutnya bergejolak dan merasa mual saat berdekatan dengannya. Dan ini benar-benar tak bisa dinalar oleh otak Chanyeol yang sebenarnya cemerlang.

Awalnya Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun hanya bercanda saat mengatakan hal itu, jadi ia tetap melakukan kontak fisik dengan istrinya itu, tapi sesaat setelah Chanyeol mendekat, gadis itu langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Apakah Chanyeol sebegitu menjijikkannya sekarang?

Perrtanyaan itu masih belum bisa ia jawab.

Bahkan, Baekhyun selalu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidur dalam ruangan yang beda dengannya. Mereka berdua tidak bertengkar, tapi mau tak mau harus pisah ranjang.

Hanya karena Baekhyun mual saat melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Dan baru saja, Baekhyun mengernyit jijik saat mencium aroma tubuhnya. Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti dengan hal ini.

Ia berniat bertanya pada Luhan tentang hal ini, mungkin ia harus menghubungi Luhan malam ini juga.

"Kau mau susu lagi?" tanya Chanyeol setengah berteriak dari dapur, sementara ia melihat Baekhyun tiduran santai di depan televisi yang menyala.

"Tidak," balasnya acuh.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, berjalan memutar untuk menjaga jarak dengan istrinya itu. Mengambil kursi untuk duduk agak jauh dari sofa dimana Baekhyun bermalas-malasan.

"Masih kesal jika berdekatan denganku?" gurau Chanyeol, sedikit tertawa renyah dan Baekhyun membalas dengan dengusan keras.

"Aku tak tau, Chan. Rasanya aku benar-benar tak ingin melihatmu akhir-akhir ini," balasnya.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, tapi itu terdengar canggung dan menggantung. "Seolah sekarang kita sedang bertengkar saja," balasnya, kembali, suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti gurauan yang tidak lucu.

Baekhyun mendesah malas. "Kita tidak sedang bertengkar, kan?" balasnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun lebih jelas lagi meskipun keduanya masih menjaga jarak beberapa meter. Gadis itu bahkan membuang pandangan dari Chanyeol dan memilih memperhatikan layar televisi yang menampilkan acara tidak penting.

"Ingat kali pertama kita bertengkar?" tanya Chanyeol, berusaha tetap menjaga keseimbangan _mood_ Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini sering berubah menjadi berantakan.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun terkekeh ringan. "Kau benar-benar pria gila, Chanyeol,"

"Tau sendiri kau membuatku gila saat itu,"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, masih berdecak heran mengingat kejadian yang Chanyeol maksud. "Jika itu bukan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, mungkin kita sudah menjadi gelandangan sekarang," Baekhyun terkekeh ringan.

Dan Chanyeol balas tertawa, ingatannya memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian masalalunya yang gila bersama Baekhyun, sambil masih berusaha membuat istrinya itu tidak terlalu menghindarinya.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Ini mungkin menjadi musim dingin pertama paling parah yang harus Baekhyun jalani dengan kru-nya yang baru. Seolah tak cukup menyombongkan diri dengan suhu yang nyaris membeku, musim dingin tahun ini juga memerkan badai salju yang luar biasa mengerikan. Hanya dengan waktu kurang dari satu malam, langit sudah menumpahkan salju yang menutupi ratusan kilometer di seluruh negara bagian ini.

Ini bukan badai salju terdahsyat dalam sejarah, tapi cukup mampu membuat kegiatan normal menjadi lumpuh sebagian.

Badai salju parah, jarak pandang terbatas, angin yang menggila, dan suhu jauh dibawah titik beku, nyatanya harus membuat Baekhyun dan seluruh kru-nya terjebak lagi. Mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan terbang, semua penerbangan hari ini ditutup hingga waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan.

Sebenarnya ini akan menyenangkan jika seluruh tim tidak harus membuat laporan yang memusingkan nantinya dengan sederet alasan yang logis sehingga pembatalan penerbangan bisa diterima. Mungkin jika laporan bodoh itu tidak perlu dibuat, ini akan menjadi liburan mendadak yang menyenangkan.

Sama dengan seluruh kru-nya yang tampak lelah menunggu kepastian nasib karena salju tak kunjung berhenti jatuh dari langit, Baekhyun duduk termenung memandangi butiran putih yang masih berlomba turun melalui jendela besar kantor maskapainya. Napas beratnya berhembus beberapa kali, sedangkan sesekali bibirnya menyesap cokelat panas dari cangkir berwarna putih yang mulai dingin.

Suara pintu diketuk secara mendadak membuatnya otomatis menoleh, sedikit terkejut karena baru saja tersadar dari lamunan panjang untuk merutuki nasibnya sendiri. Baekhyun senang melihat salju turun, tapi ia masih saja benci musim dingin.

"Sampai kapan kita akan terjebak disini?" ucap Luhan, gadis itu merengut kesal, menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut lucu, sedangkan Baekhyun terkekeh ringan melihat tingkah gadis mungil itu.

Perlahan, kepalanya menggeleng ringan. "Sudah nyaris dua jam dan salju masih saja menggila," desah Baekhyun, mengikuti Luhan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa yang empuk.

Tak lama mereka berdua sama-sama diam dalam pikiran masing-masing, suara pintu yang kembali terbuka membuat keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan.

Kyungsoo berdiri disana dengan cengiran lebar, kedua tangannya membawa beberapa tumpukan kertas. Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun sama-sama mendesah malas, seolah sudah tau apa yang akan gadis itu katakan.

"Wajahmu cerah sekali," sindir Kyungsoo sambil tertawa renyah, ia meletakkan tumpukan kertas ke atas meja, sedangkan Luhan mulai berdiri untuk melihat apa yang Kyungsoo baca.

"Ya Tuhan, aku malas sekali dengan pekerjaan ini," rengek Luhan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" sahut Baekhyun malas, tapi memaksakan diri juga untuk menyusul kedua rekannya itu dan ikut membaca tumpukan berkas.

Kyungsoo mendesah malas, mulai membagi-bagikan kertas pada Baekhyun dan Luhan. "Baekhyun," panggilnya, dan Baekhyun hanya menyahut dengan gumaman malas, matanya sudah menelusuri tulisan-tulisan di kertas. "Tak bisakah kau merengek pada _Capt_ agar memberikan tugas ini pada orang lain?"

Baekhyun mendengus malas sedangkan Luhan tampak antusias menyetujui pendapat Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir _Capt_ akan mengikuti kemauanku?" balasnya acuh, kembali mencoret-coret kertas dengan spidol berwarna merah. Baekhyun menekan turus pada kertas itu hingga meninggalkan bekas –nyaris robek. "Chanyeol tak akan mau," tambahnya.

"Coba saja. Kau bisa merayunya, Baek. Bukankah dia segera menikahimu akhir tahun ini?" debat Luhan.

Baekhyun tertawa ringan. "Dia itu keras kepala," sahutnya. "Itu sifat buruknya,"

"Bukankah _Capt_ punya sisi keras yang menyenangkan juga untukmu?" sahut Kyungsoo, membuat Luhan tertawa terbahak.

Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengarnya. "Sungguhan, pikiran kalian kotor sekali,"

Luhan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. "Jujur saja, apa _Capt_ itu pria jantan?"

Dan mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. "Demi Tuhan, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Jujur saja, Baekhyun," tambah Kyungsoo. " _Capt_ sudah menidurimu, kan?"

"Luhan, Kyungsoo," bisik Baekhyun setengah mengingatkan. "Itu tidak sopan," ia setengah tersipu malu.

"Itu wajar kok. Kalian akan segera menikah sebentar lagi. Seharusnya kau tau _Capt_ itu jantan atau tidak," ucap Luhan.

"Hentikan, Ya Tuhan. Pikiran kalian jauh sekali," ia mulai merutuki pikiran kotor kedua rekannya itu.

"Kalian masih disini?" sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal tiba-tiba terdengar. Ketiga gadis itu menoleh, dengan cepat memperbaiki sikap tubuh masing-masing. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya nyaris duduk di atas meja cepat-cepat berdiri tegak, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Salju belum juga berhenti turun, _Capt_ ," sahut Kyungsoo dengan cengiran canggung.

Chanyeol mengernyit, melangkahkan kaki masuk untuk melihat apa yang sedang ketiga gadis cantik itu lakukan dengan berkas penting.

"Kalian akan menyelesaikan ini sekarang?" tanyanya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama memandang kearah Baekhyun, sementara gadis itu tidak peka terhadap kode yang rekannya berikan. Baekhyun masih berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh –terlihat sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Ah, itu. Mungkin kami akan menyelesaikannya besok," bisik Luhan membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat menoleh kearahnya –tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya.

"Luhan, apa yang–,"

"Aku dan Kyungsoo harus menyelesaikan sesuatu sekarang," balas Luhan memotong perkataannya, ia mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan cengiran menggoda.

Kemudian kedua orang itu terkikik geli, sedikit menundukkan kepala saat melewati Chanyeol dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan, membiarkan Baekhyun bersama _Capt-_ nya untuk merayunya agar memberikan tugas itu pada orang lain.

 _Tidak masuk akal, bukan?_

"Mereka merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol, perlahan menggeser kursi kosong untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Entahlah, mereka malas melakukan ini," balasnya acuh, kembali mencoret-coret kertas penuh penekanan.

Tawa Chanyeol yang lembut terdengar, pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun lebih dekat lagi. Mengamati wajah cantik gadis itu seolah tanpa berkedip, sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan.

"Kyungsoo dan Luhan selalu saja bergosip," ucap Chanyeol dengan kekehan ringan, ia mengusapkan jemarinya yang dingin dengan lembut ke pipi Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit berdigik.

"Dari mana kau tau?" balas Baekhyun acuh, membiarkan Chanyeol merapikan rambutnya yang terikat agak berantakan.

Chanyeol mencebik. "Aku sudah lama berada dibalik pintu itu sebelum masuk,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat kearah pria itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna sedangkan bibirnya terbuka sedikit karena terkejut. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menghantamnya saat ini, membuatnya malu setengah mati karena mungkin saja Chanyeol mendengar pembicaraan tidak sopan tadi.

"Jadi menurutmu, aku pria jantan atau tidak?"

 _Sial._

Dan Baekhyun nyaris tersentak mendengarnya. Ia mengigit bibir gugup, perlahan merasakan semu hangat kemerahan mulai menjalari pipinya –sambil dalam hati berharap semoga wajahnya tidak semerah tomat busuk. Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dengan cepat, menghindari tatapan mata _Capt_ -nya itu

"Ah itu," Baekhyun kehabisan keberanian untuk bicara.

Sungguh dalam hati ia mengutuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Mengapa kau diam saja, Byun Baekhyun," desak Chanyeol diiringi kekehan lembut, ia menarik dagu Baekhun keatas agar kembali bertatapan dengannya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar. "Aku tak tau, _Capt_ ," cicitnya dengan suara teramat tipis, akhirnya berhasil menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi Chanyeol berikan.

"Begitukah?" bisik Chanyeol kembali mengusapkan jemarinya di sepanjang pipi Baekhyun.

" _Capt,_ apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang, ini adalah ide buruk. Sungguh," rengek Baekhyun, sedikit menarik wajahnya ke belakang untuk menghindari sentuhan jemari Chanyeol.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau bayangkan?" kekeh Chanyeol, sedikit mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas. Gadisnya itu selalu saja bisa tersipu malu dengan cepat tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dan seperti sekarang, pipi Baekhyun sedikit merona merah, sedangkan ia menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah menggodanya.

 _Dan ya, pria itu sedang melakukannya sekarang._

"Pasti kau sudah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, kan?" goda Chanyeol lagi, kekehan lembut keluar lagi dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol, pipinya kembali bersemu merah, dan ia mengigit bibir kuat-kuat. Kemudian, dengan lembut, jemari Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya –membuatnya berhenti menggigiti bibir sendiri.

Desahan lembut Baekhyun mengalun indah, membiarkan Chanyeol membelai bibirnya.

Dan tanpa sadar pria itu menelan ludah kasar, melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang tampak sedang menikmati sentuhannya dengan mata terpejam dan bibir sedikit terbuka.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, ia benar-benar menikmati sentuhan itu. Bagaimanapun, ia merindukan sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya –setelah malam dimana ia menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol secara penuh di atas pesawat kosong untuk kali pertama, rasanya membuat Baekhyun menggila.

Ia menginginkan pria itu, lagi dan lagi.

Baekhyun begitu mendamba, begitu mengharapkan pria itu kembali menyentuhnya dengan kekuatan laksana sihir –demi Tuhan, Chanyeol hanya membelai bibirnya, tapi Baekhyun sudah bisa merasakan gairah aneh meledak-ledak dalam pusat tubuhnya.

Kekehan Chanyeol yang terdengar mengalun membuat Baekhyun membuka mata untuk menatap pria itu dengan senyum tipis dan leguhan lembut keluar lagi dari bibirnya.

"Kau menggodaku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang mendadak saja terdengar berat.

Baekhyun membuka sebelah mata, bibirnya terkekeh ringan. "Kapan aku melakukannya?" balasnya.

" _Well_ , sial," suaranya terdengar nyaris habis. Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit, perlahan dengan kedua tangan merengkuh wajah Baekhyun, ia sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk menempelkan bibirnya yang panas pada permukaan bibir Baekhyun.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak dengan lembut menelusuri bibirnya, ia mencium dengan kehati-hatian yang jelas. Seolah gerakan kasar dapat langsung meremukkan bibir mungil itu, dan Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. Berusaha mengimbangi gerakan lembut itu dengan mengecap bibir Chanyeol, terasa kaku karena ia bergerak sangat pelan.

Sebelum ini, Baekhyun jarang mencium pria.

Juga, ia ingin menikmati momen ini dengan menyeluruh, menikmati bibir Chanyeol yang begitu menyenangkan untuknya. Kalau bisa, Baekhyun ingin waktu berhenti. Ingin terus tenggelam dalam bibir Chanyeol yang memabukkan. Rasa manis Chanyeol dalam indera pengecapnya sudah menjadi candu tersendiri, dan Baekhyun memang tak berniat untuk sembuh dari candu itu.

Semua terasa menyenangkan.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka, dengan senyum manis mengembang dibibir, pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Sebelah tangan kembali terangkat untuk merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan karena ulahnya barusan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencibir dengan kekehan ringan, ia menyapukan jemarinya di mata Chanyeol, perlahan turun untuk menyentuh pipi dan rahangnya. "Padahal kita bertemu setiap hari," balas Baekhyun.

Dengusan Chanyeol terdengar kasar, ia memutar bola mata sebal, sementara Baekhyun menahan tawa. "Bukan itu maksudku," protesnya.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi disini bukan tempat yang tepat," debatnya. Baekhyun sedikit menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, padahal ia tau tidak akan menemukan apapun di dalam ruangan kerja Chanyeol yang nyaris kosong.

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa, kembali menyapukan jemarinya dari bibir Baekhyun, perlahan turun menyentuh perpotongan lehernya yang hangat. Tangannya menangkup pinggang ramping gadis itu, sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya sementara ia kembali mencium.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak seirama dengan gerakan Baekhyun, menyatu dalam ciuman manis yang begitu mendamba. Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol membawanya untuk duduk di atas sofa –masih berada dipangkuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain rasa manis yang memabukkan dari bibir pria itu.

Dan Baekhyun mengerang, melepaskan ciuman itu saat jemari Chanyeol perlahan membelai bagian tubuhnya yang lain –sentuhannya benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Kau luar biasa indah," bisik Chanyeol lembut, bibirnya beralih mengecup tulang rahang Baekhyun dan dibalas erangan berat dari gadis itu. Dengan kekehan ringan, Chanyeol menyesap lehernya, membuat Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya dengan suara sarat permohonan. "Kau membuatku gila,"

Ia kembali menemukan bibir Baekhyun dalam bibirnya.

Sementara bibir Chanyeol bermain dibibirnya, tangan pria itu menelusuri punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut, kemudian bergerak ke depan untuk melepaskan kaitan kancing seragam yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan ketat.

" _Capt_ ," desahnya lagi saat tangan Chanyeol hampir melepaskan seluruh baju seragamnya. "Ini bukan ide bagus," ucapnya lagi.

Bibirnya menolak tapi tubuhnya mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol untuk membebaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Sentuhan _Capt-_ nya itu sudah membuat otak dan hati Baekhyun berdebat tentang hal ini.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya, selama beberapa detik terdiam untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan takjub yang terpancar jelas. Dan saat bibir Baekhyun sedikit terbuka karena napasnya yang mulai memburu, sesuatu yang lain di dalam diri Chanyeol mengambil alih, sesuatu yang dasar dan kuat.

"Ide buruk atau tidak, aku tak bisa melewatkanmu," bisiknya.

Dan Baekhyun mengerang lagi saat jemari Chanyeol mulai perlahan membelainya. Chanyeol menyapukan jemarinya untuk membelai leher hingga dada Baekhyun yang terbuka, bibirnya sedikit melengkungkan senyum saat desahan pasrah gadis itu kembali terdengar.

"Masih berpikir ini ide buruk?" tanya Chanyeol, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun –membuat gadis itu mengerang pelan– Chanyeol menciumnya atas dasar kebutuhan yang mendesak.

Persetan ini dimana, siapa peduli.

Masih dengan bibir terbuka lebar dan desahan yang mengalun lembut, Baekhyun menutup mata, ia menikmati sentuhan bibir Chanyeol di tubuhnya. Pelahan, Baekhyun menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, bibirnya kembali meloloskan desahan berat saat bibir Chanyeol menemukan puncak dadanya.

 _Well, sial._

Chanyeol tak pernah bisa terpuaskan hanya dengan menyentuh Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Rasa manis Baekhyun diujung lidahnya, aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang membuat _adrenaline_ -nya menggila, Chanyeol begitu mendamba. Hanya dengan menyentuh Baekhyun tak akan pernah cukup baginya.

Dan Chanyeol tau, sesuatu yang lain mendesak untuk diselesaikan.

Ketegangan dan kebutuhan berputar-putar dalam tubuhya, mengendalikan akal sehatnya yang mulai terbakar habis oleh api gairah yang sebenarnya ia pantik sendiri.

Chanyeol meloloskan rok pendek Baekhyun dengan cepat, putus asa untuk merasakan tubuh gadis itu. Baekhyun selalu bisa membuatnya gila, selalu berhasil membuat imajinasinya bermain liar membayangkan sentuhan gadis itu di tubuhnya setiap saat. Tidak menampik, Chanyeol pernah memainkan Baekhyun dalam mimpi panasnya.

Yah, Baekhyun sudah membuat otaknya rusak.

"Aku membutuhkanmu," bisik Chanyeol, bibirnya kembali menelusuri bibir Baekhyun, bergerak cepat membasahi rahang dan leher, terlalu bergairah untuk sekedar mengecup atau menghisap dengan lembut.

Pengendalian diri Chanyeol yang rentan menguap entah kemana saat bibir Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya lagi –dengan suara yang benar-benar membuatnya gila. Baekhyun menggaungkan namanya dengan indah, dengan suara bak nyanyian dewi surga.

 _Adrenaline_ berpacu cepat dalam tubuhnya.

" _Capt_ , ini salah," bisik Baekhyun, sedikit mengerang saat Chanyeol menciumnya lagi dengan panas, sangat menuntut, seolah ingin menghilangkan pikiran Baekhyun agar tidak menolaknya. "Chanyeol," desahnya lembut.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, membiarkan Baekhyun mengakkan badan sementara bibirnya masih bekerja di leher dan dada gadis itu, membiarkan Baekhyun mengangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi dengan bibir terbuka lebar dan mata terpejam.

Satu erangan kasar keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku bisa membuatmu kembali berpakaian," Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk menangkup pantat Baekhyun di bawah sana, erangan protes kembali terdengar dari bibir mungil itu. "Tapi itu akan memakan waktu lama," tambahnya. "Kau ingin aku melakukannya?" dan Baekhyun menggeleng, terlalu putus asa untuk merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol yang seolah bermain-main dengan gairahnya.

Puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun karena tak menolak, Chanyeol setengah memeluknya. Ia memandangi wajah pias Baekhyun yang bergitu cantik, jemarinya merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan, membuat kekehan merdunya terdengar.

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara serak, suaranya terdengar penuh gairah.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun agar berbaring di atas sofa yang dingin. Ia menyelipkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu sedikit. Gerakan sederhana Chanyeol itu nyatanya membuat tubuhnya bergetar tanpa sebab.

Gairah menguasai.

Napas keduanya berbaur, dengan mata yang saling bertatapan, Chanyaol sediit merangkak diatas tubuh gadisnya, kemudian kembali menghanyutkan Baekhyun dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan. Tubuh gadis itu melengkung keatas, menempel dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang masih terbalut seragam lengkap, sementara jemari mungilnya menyusup ke dalam rambut Chanyeol –menariknya lebih dekat.

Menciumnya lebih dalam.

Baekhyun membuka mata saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, ia menatap manik kecoklatan Chanyeol yang indah. Tanpa sadar, ia mengerjap beberapa kali, membuatnya sadar terlalu mana terhanyut dalam tatapan mata indah itu.

Dan saat jemari Chanyeol meluncur di dalam tubuhnya tanpa ijin, Baekhyun mengejang. Tubuhnya sedikit melengkung ke atas merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang tersalur dari jemari Chanyeol hingga meresap ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun merengkuh wajah Chanyeol, menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang menuntut. Dengan kelembutan yang dapat menghancurkan kesabaran, dengan kepolosan –seolah-olah itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka, desahan Baekhyun mengalun halus, menyelipkan nama Chanyeol disana, sementara jemari Chanyeol masih menguasai tubuhnya.

Dibawah sana, dengan gerakan penuh sihir yang membuatnya gila.

Chanyeol menyadari ketidakteraturan hembusan napas Baekhyun, jadi ia melepaskan gadis itu. Bibirnya beralih menghisap leher dan dada Baekhyun –membuatnyamendesah keras. " _Capt_ ," rengeknya dengan suara erangan lembut. Baekhyun berusaha mengekang gairahnya yang memburu dan sangat menuntut, sementara Chanyeol terus memaksanya untuk menyerah.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Chanyeol menghisap lebih keras –begitu pula erangan Baekhyun yang mulai menggila. Baekhyun tenggelam dalam belaian, dalam kungkungan gairah panas yang siap meledak karena dorongan jemari Chanyeol.

 _Ini luar biasa._

Detik berikutnya saat jemari Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat, gairahnya melebur. Baekhyun benar-benar tenggelam dalam samudera kebahagiaan. Ia membiarkan nyala api perlahan bersinar lebih terang, menghujani dari pusat tubuh hingga setiap sel di dalam tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah sementara bibirnya tak berhenti mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum, ia menarik diri dari tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berusaha mengatur napas paska pelepasan mendadak itu, kemudian berusaha melepaskan seragamnya sendiri dengan gerakan teramat pelan –membuatnya tetap rapi. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk membuat tubuhnya terbebas dari kungkungan sesak pakaian.

Sadar bahwa tuntutan gairah semakin besar, Chanyeol tak mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi.

Dan Baekhyun mengikuti permainan Chanyeol dengan terbuka, tanpa tipu daya apapun. Seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelum ini, Baekhyun selalu memberikan semua yang Chanyeol minta meskipun tanpa suara, menerima setiap keintiman yang Chanyeol tawarkan, menyerahkan setiap jengkal tubuhnya, membiarkan ia dikendalikan.

Baekhyun tak peduli.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menikmati gadisnya, ia selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun menggila karena sentuhan. Chanyeol akan terus menggoda hingga Baekhyun menemukan tuntutannya sendiri, hingga ia membalas desakan lembut yang Chanyeol berikan.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak lembut menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuhnya –seolah-olah ia sedang memuja kulit gadis itu.

" _Capt_ ," rintihnya dengan suara lembut, suaranya terdengar seperti permohonan.

"Chanyeol," ia mengoreksi dengan tawa renyah.

Permainan mereka semakin berapi-api dan menuntut, ini bukan yang pertama, tapi rasanya masih begitu penuh rasa penasaran, seolah ia belum pernah merasakan tubuh Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol merasakan itu dalam diri Baekhyun –dari respon yang Baekhyun berikan. Ia bisa merasakan ketegangan yang terbalut tubuh rampingnya.

Baekhyun penuh kewaspadaan, penuh kesadaran, penuh pengharapan.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit untuk membenarkan posisinya. Terkunci dalam ciuman mereka, Baekhyun mengangkat tangan untuk memeluk Chanyeol. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk menikmati ciuman Chanyeol lebih dalam lagi, jemarinya menyusup ke rambut Chanyeol untuk menariknya lebih dekat.

Sadar seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan kegilaan ini di kantor, tapi keduanya terlalu bergairah untuk peduli.

Baekhyun menggeliat tidak sabar di atas sofa, membuat Chanyeol mulai memposisikan tubuh bagian selatannya dipusat kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun luar biasa panas dan siap, tapi Chanyeol tak memberikannya kesempatan. Jemarinya bergerak lincah di permukaan kulit Baekhyun, bibirnya masih bertaut sempurna dengan bibir Baekhyun.

Ini baru kali kedua untuk gadisnya, jadi Chanyeol tak akan banyak menuntut –butuh pengendalian diri lebih untuk mengungkung gairahnya sendiri.

Kemudian saat dorongan naluri muncul lebih kuat, Chanyeol mendorong masuk, membiarkan Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dan mendesah keras –sedikit memekikkan nama Chanyeol karena terkejut dengan penyatuan mereka yang mendadak saja menjadi sangat indah. Chanyeol mendorong lebih dalam, membelai pusat tubuh Baekhyun dengan penuh dan lembut.

Baekhyun mengerang –terdengar sangat lembut. Ia memejamkan mata, meringis menahan sesuatu yang tak bisa Chanyeol pahami, bibir mungilnya mendesahkan nama Chanyeol lagi –diiringi umpatan yang juga terdengar indah.

Apapun yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu, Chanyeol menyukainya.

Sadar Baekhyun sudah mulai menerimanya dengan baik, Chanyeol mendorong lebih cepat untuk menyalurkan gairahnya yang menuntut, Baekhyun menjerit. Ia menerima Chanyeol yang meluncur lebih panas dalam tubuhnya, menikmati tubuh Chanyeol yang memenuhinya dengan sempurna. Kelembutan dan panas membara bisa Baekhyun rasakan secara bersamaan.

Dan Chanyeol menghujamnya dengan cepat –gila.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan pusat tubuh Chanyeol yang memenuhinya, gerakannya membuatnya kehilangan dunia –tak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali pria itu. Sentuhan bibir Chanyeol di bibirnya yang begitu panas dan menuntut, tubuh telanjang sempurna pria itu menempel erat di tubuhnya –sensasi yang luar biasa menakjubkan.

Geraman buas Chanyeol memenuhi pendengarannya, teredam suara desahannya sendiri yang terdengar menggila.

Seiring dengan gerakan Chanyeol yang menuntut, Baekhyun tak bisa memaksakan otaknya untuk memikirkan hal lain. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan suara desahannya sendiri. Gerakan Chanyeol menggila dibawah sana, tapi sentuhan di bibirnya begitu mendamba, lembut menghanyutkan.

Chanyeol lembut dan keras disaat bersamaan.

"Chanyeol, _please,_ " desahnya dengan suara penuh permohonan, seolah meminta Chanyeol mendorongnya lebih cepat, sementara Baekhyun berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Chanyeol yang memabukkan.

Dipeluk erat, dekat, Baekhyun bergetar karena kenikmatan yang sebenarnya, dengan kebahagiaan yang tajam dan penuh. Dengan perasaan yang terbentar –liar dan tak biasa– dalam jiwa keduanya. Mata Baekhyun terpejam, merasakan Chanyeol lebih penuh menyesakkan.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan aliran panas mulai menyerang bagian selatan tubuhnya, panas membara yang perlahan menahan, mendorongnya untuk melebur. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha menahan itu, ia menghiraukan dorongan gairah yang terus menipiskan pertahanan dirinya.

Tubuh Baekhyun terus bergerak diluar perintahnya, begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang mendesahkan nama Chanyeol, ia dikendalikan oleh kebutuhan yang tak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

Terperangkap dalam momen itu, Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat. Merasa sadar kekuatan laksana baja yang Chanyeol berikan untuk mendorongnya, Baekhyun terlalu egois untuk memikirkan hal lain.

Hasrat memuncak, kemudian membanjiri Baekhyun, ia mendengar bibirnya sendiri mengeluarkan suara erangan memilukan, menyelipkan nama Chanyeol disana. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum, bergeser untuk mencium Baekhyun, kemudian kembali mengencangkan pelukannya, mendorong Baekhyun lagi untuk menyelesaikan hasratnya.

Baekhyun menarik napas putus asa, tubuh bagian selatannya mencengkeram Chanyeol untuk masuk lebih dalam, ke dalam tubuhnya, juga ke dalam jiwanya.

Ke dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun jatuh, benar-benar kalah oleh pesona Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya gila, sentuhan pria itu tak bisa berhenti menjadi candu dalam hidupnya.

Sampai titik teratas, ujung kenikmatan yang mengambang dan menggenang, kemudian menghantamnya, menyiram tubuh dan pikirannya kembali tenggelam dalam kenikmatan, dengan pelepasan yang rentan dan indah, bersinar di bawah tubuhnya yang basah, Baekhyun kembali melepaskan pusat gairahnya untuk melingkupi tubuh Chanyeol dengan licin dan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara desahan tipis, Baekhyun tak sanggup menjawab ucapan itu.

Matanya terpejam, jemari mungilnya mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol dengan lemah. Teriakannya bahkan terdengar seperti orang sekarat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan pengendalian diri Chanyeol yang semakin tipis dan nyaris habis, jadi ia menunggu, berusaha mencengkeram Chanyeol lebih erat lagi, membiarkan Chanyeol mencapai kebahagiaannya.

Dan saat Chanyeol mengambang dalam kedamaian, Baekhyun mendesah lega.

Aliran lava panas membara memenuhi tubuhnya.

 _Ini benar-benar luar biasa._

Napas keduanya membaur dan putus-putus, mata Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja yang jelas. Jemarinya mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut. Memandangi tatapan Chanyeol yang penuh cinta, dan jantungnya menggila.

"Kau gila," bisik Baekhyun dengan satu leguhan berat saat mendadak saja Chanyeol melepas tautan tubuh mereka. Pria itu terkekeh sedangkan Baekhyun terengah-engah mengatur napas.

"Dan kau menakjubkan," balas Chanyeol dengan cengiran yang paling membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Masih hendak protes, tiba-tiba saja suara ponselnya berbunyi. Baekhyun berusaha meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja kecil dekat sofa, membiarkan Chanyeol memunguti pakaiannya sementara ia membuka pesan yang masuk.

Nama Luhan tertulis di layar ponselnya dan ikuti dengan pesan yang membuat Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh, matanya membulat sempurna dan bibirnya terbuka lebar karena terkejut.

"Sial," umpatnya.

"Ada apa?" balas Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam, kemudian melemparkan ponsel itu padanya –membuat pria itu harus cepat-cepat menangkap sebelum ponsel Baekhyun membentur lantai marmer.

"Sudah kubilang kau itu gila. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan," Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa, membaca pesan itu dengan suara tipis. "Baekhyun, kau beruntung aku dan Kyungsoo menjaga agar tidak ada orang yang lewat di sepanjang koridor. Lagi-lagi jika kalian melakukannya, tolong kondisikan suaramu. Berisik sekali," dan Chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan tawa terbahak.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Park Chanyeol," balas Baekhyun kasar, mengambil seragamnya dengan cepat dan berlari menuju kamar mandi –membersihkan tubuh telanjangnya yang berpeluh.

Sementara Chanyeol masih tertawa, berjalan menyusul gadis itu dan siap menerima rentetan umpatan merdu penuh desahan.

 _Ah, suara Baekhyun membuatnya gila._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah itu aja, tolong jangan nge-flame (Authornya gabisa bikin NC panas, maapiiiiin. Ini mentok segini dan begini, gabisa lebih hawt lagi, hiks)**

 **Rencananya ini mau udahan FF-nya tapi kok sayang pas lihat review masih ada readers yang pengen baca. Liat nanti lah gimananya. Plis jangan kecewa sama chapter ini, kalo misal kecewa udah pura-pura puas aja terus bikin Authornya seneng di kolom review (membual di kolom review boleh, wajib kalo bisa /apasih/ okesip)**

 **Pokoknya ini FF iseng-iseng aja jadi gada konfliknya /anggep aja FF becandaan, recehan, apa ajalah/**

 **Update hari ini special buat kado ulang tahun ade kesayangan (meskipun belum pernah ketemu) Elsita yang ulang tahun beberapa minggu lalu sama kaka cantik Author princepink. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Biar agak beda kado ulang tahunnya FF aja ya~ hahahaha**

 **Also, special request from admin OA LINE hits 2017 sebutin ga ya namanya. Pokonya admin cantiknya Lectury EXO huehuehuehue. Semoga ini PWP tidak mengecewakan. PS. Bacanya jangan sambil dibayangin. Jangan. Beneran jangan. Okesip (2)**

 **Oke itu tadi salam-salam-nya biar berasa kek radio. Selanjutnya, apakah ada yang ingin request apa gitu di FF ini? Komentar? Saran? Sampaikan saja dikolom review.**

 **Lanjut ga nih? HEHE tapi ya cuma segini kemampuan bikin NC lolipopsehun.**

 **Hari ini Authornya juga update 2 FF ini sama** _ **I Hate That I Love You**_ **. Silahkan kalo misal ada yang mau baca.**

 **Sekian dari Saya, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review ya semuanya~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	6. Chapter 6

Park Chanyeol baru saja memasuki area parkir apartemen tempatnya hidup. Setelah selesai merapikan mobilnya dan parkir, ponselnya kembali berdering riuh. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel dari saku dan mendesah ringan saat sebuah nama yang sangat ia kenal meluncur mulus diatas layar.

Ini sudah kali kesekian Baekhyun meneleponnya dalam hitungan menit, padahal Chanyeol hanya pergi sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan di supermarket.

"Ya, sayang. Aku sudah di depan," ucapnya dengan suara lembut, menahan kesal sebenarnya.

"Cepatlah, Chanyeol," rengek istrinya dengan suara yang lebih mirip anak berusia lima tahun.

Kembali, ia menedsah ringan. "Tunggu sebentar," balasnya.

Tidak ingin Baekhyun semakin kesal nanti, ia dengan cepat turun dan mengambil beberapa kantung belanjaan dari kursi penumpang belakang, mengunci mobil dan dengan cepat berjalan menelusuri sepanjang koridor menuju pintu masuknya.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol tak bisa mengerti sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun, apa keinginan istrinya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa memahami. Jika sebulan yang lalu, Baekhyun terus menolaknya, bahkan tak mau berdekatan dengannya sama sekali, bulan berikutnya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau lepas darinya.

Baekhyun memang masih tidak mau disentuh, meskipun tidak separah masa kandungan bulan pertamanya, tapi sekarang, apapun yang ia mau, Chanyeol harus memberikan.

Termasuk banyak keinginan anehnya, seperti ia ingin melihat Chanyeol sepanjang hari meskipun tak ingin disentuh pria itu. Dan ini melelahkan, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol pria normal dan melihat Baekhyun nyaris telanjang sepanjang hari membuat kebutuhan dasarnya terusik.

Bahkan ini sudah bulan kedua istrinya itu tidak mau disentuh.

Chanyeol sudah ribuan kali memperingatkan agar Baekhyun memakai pakaian saat di rumah. Yah, selain memang takut istrinya itu akan jatuh sakit, ia juga takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan meniduri Baekhyun. Tapi ia bilang ini musim panas dan Baekhyun benci pakaian yang membuatnya gerah.

Sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Ingatkan, ia sudah pernah menjadi gila karena ingin merasakan tubuh Baekhyun lagi, dan itu bukan berita bagus.

Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia berusaha mengatur napas agar tidak terlihat kesal atau setidaknya agar Baekhyun tak melihatnya terengah-engah karena nyaris berlarian.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan cepat saat Chanyeol masuk, dan seolah mengerti, pria itu meletakkan kantung belanja di atas meja, kemudian berjalan menjauh seperti biasanya, membiarkan Baekhyun membuka kantung putih itu dengan semangat.

Gadis itu menginginkan kue pie cokelat dan inilah yang membuat Chanyeol harus pergi ke supermarket malam hari seperti ini. Dan bahkan ini hanya beberapa jam sebelum tengah malam.

"Sayang, ini sudah malam. Harusnya kau pakai baju,"

Baekhyun merengut kearahnya, membuka bungkusan cokelat pienya pelan-pelan. "Gerah, kau tau. Ini bahkan musim panas," rengeknya malas. Bibir mungilnya itu sudah sibuk mengunyah sementara Chanyeol duduk di sofa seberang gadis itu, memperhatikan tingkah lucu yang kadang menyebalkan istrinya itu.

Dan Chanyeol masih tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sudah sibuk mengunyah potongan kue pienya. "Kau bisa terkena demam musim panas, sayang,"

"Kau menyumpahiku?" ia merengut dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Tidak. Apa aku terdengar seperti itu?"

Ia mengangguk lucu, masih dengan bibir mengerucut kesal, Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu kesal. "Aku tidak akan pakai baju kalau kau masih pergi kerja minggu ini," ucapnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun._

"Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, sayang. Kalau aku mengambil libur terlalu lama, mungkin aku benar-benar dipecat," Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan dengan suara lembut.

Yah, sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, Baekhyun berusaha menghalanginya bekerja. Gadis itu minta selalu ditemani dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, mungkin ini cara istrinya itu protes, dengan hanya memakai dalaman setiap hari saat Chanyeol pulang.

 _Gila, kan?_

"Kalau begitu setidaknya ijinkan aku pergi bekerja," rengeknya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Tidak, Sayang. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu lelah. Lebih baik kau di rumah, beristirahat. Atau kau bisa jalan-jalan dengan Luhan,"

"Tidak seru, Luhan sudah tidak bisa diajak jalan-jalan lagi sekarang,"

"Kenapa begitu?" ia berusaha membuat keseimbangan _mood_ istrinya itu membaik.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Hanya tinggal beberapa hari sebelum Luhan benar-benar melahirkan, jadi Sehun tidak mengijinkannya pergi,"

"Dan Luhan menurut?"

"Tentu saja, Sehun suaminya,"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali. "Luhan istri yang baik,"

"Apa kau baru saja menyindirku?"

Pria itu mengenyit, pura-pura bodoh. "Apa terdengar seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mendengus malas, ia berdiri dari duduknya, melemparkan kuenya ke atas meja dan merengut kesal kearah pria itu. "Mungkin dari awal harusnya kau menikahi Luhan saja," balas Baekhyun kesal, kemdian berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala heran melihat kelakuan istrinya itu.

Sungguh, jika ia tidak mencintai Baekhyun, mungkin Chanyeol akan lari dari rumah dan lebih baik menginap di kantor.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendap-endap saat memasuki kamarnya sendiri setelah menghabiskan malam panjang bergelut dengan laporan. Istrinya itu sudah terlelap dengan tubuh terlentang dan tentu saja masih hampir telanjang.

Desahan lembut keluar dari bibir Baekhyun saat pria itu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. "Gerah, Chanyeol," desahnya kasar dengan mata terpejam. Ia menyentak selimut itu, sementara masih tenggelam kealam mimpi.

Bahkan dalam keadaan tidak sadarpun, Baekhyun tak mau menutup tubuhnya.

Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata.

Pria tersenyum, heran dengan kelakuan istrinya yang seolah menguji kesabaran. Bahkan sungguh, Chanyeol ingin kembali merasakan tubuh Baekhyun diujung lidahnya. Ia terlalu mendamba karena kebutuhan biologisnya yang meluap-luap sulit dikendalikan.

Dan Chanyeol merasa gila saat desahan lembut namanya kembali keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, begitu mendamba, seolah mengundang, gairahnya meluap-luap sementara kebutuhan mendasar dalam tubuhnya mengambil alih.

Ia benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan tubuh kerasnya dalam pusat tubuh hangat gadis itu. Merindukan erangan Baekhyun saat mereka membagi tubuh, Chanyeol menginginkan itu sekarang.

Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol berdenyut-denyut.

Seolah kerasukan setan, Chanyeol mengikis logikanya. Berusaha mempertahankan pengendalian dirinya sendiri, tapi ia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri yang mendekat pada Baekhyun. Jemarinya perlahan menyentuh wajah gadis itu, menyapukan dengan lembut disepanjang pipi, turun hingga menyentuh bibir dan terus turun melewati leher, perpotongan dada, hingga perut yang masih terlihat rata.

Bahkan Baekhyun tidak bangun saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya seperti itu.

Ia masih ingat kebiasaan buruk istrinya itu saat tidur, mungkin jika apartemen ini terbakar pun, Baekhyun akan terjebak dan mati mengenaskan karena masih terlelap. Gadis itu sungguh seperti mayat jika sedang tidur –tidak mudah terusik.

Puas karena Baekhyun sudah terlelap, Chanyeol merangkak diatas tubuh istrinya. Bibirnya dengan lembut mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang separuh terbuka untuk mengatur napas. Dan saat gadis itu membalas ciuman Chanyeol dalam tidurnya, akal sehat Chanyeol terbakar habis.

Ia gila, terlalu mendamba untuk menyentuh tubuh istrinya. Untuk merasakan kelembutan manis Baekhyun dalam indera perasanya yang peka. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin kembali tenggelam dalam tubuh Baekhyun setelah sekian lama.

Ia merindukan gadis itu dan sungguh, ini menyiksanya selama dua bulan lebih.

Baekhyun mengerang halus dalam ciuman Chanyeol dan pria itu melepaskannya, untuk sekedar memastikan gadisnya tidak terbangun dan Baekhyun memang tidur seperti orang mati. Matanya masih terpejam erat meskipun bibirnya terengah mengatur napas setelah Chanyeol menciumnya.

"Park Chanyeol," desah Baekhyun dengan suara yang membuat tubuh Chanyeol meremang, bergetar tanpa sebab.

Rintihan gadis itu nyatanya masih bisa membakar gairahnya dengan cepat, dalam keadaan sadar ataupun tidak, Baekhyun masih saja membuat hormon kelakiannya berantakan.

Chanyeol menggila dan ia tak akan menahan itu sekarang.

Terlalu terlambat untuk mundur dan berhenti.

Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun yang sedang terjebak dalam dunia mimpi, pria itu melepaskan ikatan kain terakhir yang mengungkung tubuh menakjubkan istrinya itu. Bahkan, pria itu dengan kurang ajar menyapuikan jemarinya menelusuri permukaan kulit tipis Baekhyun yang telanjang.

Benar-benar terbuka untuknya.

Baekhyun merintih di dalam ketidaksadarannya, meleguh ringan sementara tubuhnya sedikit mengejang karena sentuhan Chanyeol.

Mata pria itu tak lepas memandangi pahatan tubuh sempurna Baekhyun yang masih membuatnya gila hingga sekarang. Membuatnya seolah tak bisa lepas dan sembuh karena ingin terus menerus merasakan tubuh Baekhyun diujung lidahnya.

Setelah sekian lama, Baekhyun menolak untuk sekedar hanya berdekatan dengannya, sekarang Chanyeol sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Gairah gila itu menguasainya sedikit demi sedikit.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan saat bibir Chanyeol yang basah menyentuh lehernya. Tanpa sadar, masih dengan mata terpejam erat, ia mengangkat kepalanya keatas, membiarkan bibir dan lidah pria itu menghisapnya lebih dalam.

Dan sensasi ini sungguh sudah lama Chanyeol rindukan.

Lidah Chanyeol perlahan turun, membuat jalan setapak basah menuju bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang lain, menelusuri dadanya dengan lembut, terus turun untuk mengecupi perut Baekhyun yang masih datar. Ia tau ada calon anaknya di dalam sana, ia juga tau sebenanrya tidak harus memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti ini, tapi sudah sangat terlambat untuk menarik diri dan berhenti.

Jemari Baekhyun tanpa sadar, terangkat, menyusup ke dalam rambut Chanyeol dan sedikit meremasnya. Perlahan, Chanyeol sedikit menarik kepala untuk melihat apakah gadisnya tersadar, tapi Baekhyun masih saja terlelap dalam rintihan dan erangan lembut.

Sungguh, Baekhyun tidur seperti orang mati.

"Chanyeol-ah," desahnya lembut saat lidah pria itu terus turun membelai pusat tubuh Baekhyun.

Lidanya bermain-main diatas pusat tubuh gadis itu, membuat erangan tipis Baekhyun terdengar begitu mendamba. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar ingin kembali mendengar desahan merdu istrinya lagi.

Tangan pria itu dengan lembut melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun, perlahan agar gadisnya tidak bangun dan mengacaukan semua ini. Setidaknya Chanyeol harus menyentuh gadisnya lebih jauh lagi sebelum ia terbangun.

Chanyeol menyapukan lidahnya yang panas dan basah pada pusat tubuh Baekhyun yang lembab. Perlahan, mendorong maju dan masuk lebih dalam lagi. Kemudian ia bergerak tanpa aturan di dalam tubuh Baekhyun yang panas dan basah.

Tubuh gadis itu melengkung keatas dan ia memekik, tanpa Chanyeol lihatpun, ia tau istrinya sudah bangun dan sadar sekarang. Tapi Chanyeol sudah terlalu jauh untuk berhenti dan mundur.

"Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan, uh," Baekhyun mengerang protes sementara lidah basah dan panas Chanyeol masih menguasai tubuhnya. "Oke, hentikan, Chanyeol-ah," rengeknya dengan suara desahan berat, terlalu putus asa untuk memikirkan hal lain.

Baekhyun baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa panas dan aneh, dan sekarang suaminya sedang melakukan hal ini. Baekhyun bingung tentu saja, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan banyak hal karena gerakan lidah pria itu di bawah sana membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol-ah," dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas, perutnya melilit dan itu perasaan yang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun menjeritkan nama Chanyeol keras-keras saat pria lidah itu bergerak semakin cepat. Tubuhnya melengkung sementara lidah Chanyeol mengendalikannya dengan semakin gila. "Jangan berhenti, uh, Chanyeol," tanpa sadar jemarinya mendorong kepala pria itu mendekat agar bisa menikmatinya lebih dalam.

Baekhyun tak lagi peduli erangan dan desahannya sendiri, karena itu tak bisa ia kendalikan sekarang.

Persetan, ia tak akan meminta Chanyeol berhenti sekarang.

 _Rasanya luar biasa._

Kenikmatan sungguh terasa hingga menyentuh tulangnya, dan Baekhyun melemas di bawah sentuhan lidah Chanyeol. Pinggulnya mengencang menahan sensasi luar biasa itu. Begitu panas, basah, dan nikmat disaat bersamaan. Ia bis merasakan gerakan lidah Chanyeol yang menyeluruh, berputar-putar memabukkan.

Pria itu membuatnya gila.

Baekhyun merasakan gairahnya yang menipis, nyaris menggantung dan habis saat Chanyeol masih mendorongnya lidah basahnya. Baekhyun tidak menolak, bibirnya mengerangkan nama Chanyeol dengan putus asa saat gairahnya memuncak, terlepas.

Baekhyun mengerang, membuka mulut untuk mengatur napasnya yang terngah nyaris habis, ia mencari udara sementara cengkeramannya pada rambut Chanyeol mengendur.

Kembali, ia kalah karena lidah dan bibir pria itu.

 _Sial._

"Brengsek, Chanyeol," rengeknya dengan suara nyaris habis, setengah memohon, setengah kesal. Sementara pria itu perlahan menyesapi sisa pelepasan Baekhyun yang manis dan licin seperti madu. "Sialan," desahnya lagi.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan terkekeh ringan, perlahan kembali merangkak diatas tubuh istrinya yang sudah benar-beanr telanjang. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat Baekhyun yang tampak berantakan. Napas gadis itu putus-putus nyaris habis, bibirnya terbuka lebar, dan ia sedikit berkeringan, sementara tatapan mata Baekhyun seolah terbakar gairah.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara tipis, sedikit mengecup bibir istrinya dan dibalas dengan dengusan kesal gadis itu.

Baekhyun merengut kesal. "Aku tak mau," rengeknya.

"Oh, kau bisa menolakku kalau bisa," balas Chanyeol.

"Sial,"

Pria itu menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan itu membuat Baekhyun bingung. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Chanyeol meloloskan celana jeans yang mengungkung tubuhnya dan untuk kesekian kali, Baekhyun menganga melihat kejantanan pria itu yangt menggantung sempurna.

Sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang paling menakjubkan.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar saat ia bisa melihat gairah terpancar jelas dari wajah suaminya. Ini bukan kali pertaman, tapi entah kenapa detak jantungnya tetap berdegub cepat saat melihat tubuh telanjang suaminya itu.

"Kau menolakku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar.

Baekhyun mendengus, mengumpat dalam hati. "Ya, aku menolakmu," ucapnya acuh.

"Pembohong,"

Baekhyun tau Chanyeol bisa membaca apa yang sedang ia inginkan sekarang. Dan bagaimana ia bisa menolak pria itu setelah semua yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya selama ia tidak sadar. Tubuhnya sudah terlanjur panas, basah, dan gairah meluap-luap diseluruh jengkal sarafnya.

Demi Tuhan, ia tak akan menolak Chanyeol.

Tawa lembut Chanyeol terdengar mengalun indah saat melihat gadis itu menggeliat di bawah sentuhannya. "Kau meninginkanku, Baekhyun,"

 _Sial._

Baekhyun berusaha menahan desahannya saat jemari Chanyeol kembali membelai pusat tubuhnya yang basah. "Chanyeol-ah," ia mendesah malas, putus asa untuk kembali merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi.

"Katakan saja," jemarinya menggoda Baekhyun di depan pintu masuknya dan gadis itu mengerang protes. Gairahnya dibelenggu dan itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Ya, brengsek, keparat," ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kesal, dan pria itu tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang lama sudah kembali. " _Please,_ Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol berusaha mengendalikan tawanya, perlahan menunduk untuk mengecupi inci demi inci permukaan kulit telanjang Baekhyun. Bibirnya menghisap leher hingga dada Baekhyun, membuat erangannya kembali terdengar. Sementara dibawah sana, Chanyeol sudah mulai memposisikan ereksinya di depan pusat tubuh Baekhyun.

Menggodanya hingga gadis itu mengerang keras, putus asa. Bibirnya mengaungkan nama Chanyeol keras diiringi umpatan yang terlalu indah terdengar di telinga pria itu.

"Perlahan, Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun dengan suara nyaris habis dan Chanyeol menarik wajahnya, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Kita tidak hanya berdua sekarang," Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangan pada perutnya sendiri.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang, ia mengusap wajah istrinya dengan lembut, dengan sayang. Tatapan matanya terlihat teduh, menenangkan. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tenggelam dalam sorot mata itu.

Tatapan Chanyeol seolah menghipnotisnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, sayang," bisiknya, menenangkan.

Dan tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengangguk ringan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, ia mencondongkan tubuh sedikit. Bibirnya kembali menemukan bibir Baekhyun untuk menciumnya dengan lembut. Sementara di bawah sana, perlahan, ia mendorong masuk. Butuh pengendalian diri lebih baginya agar tidak serta merta meluncur masuk dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan tubuh Baekhyun yang mencengkeramnya erat.

Chanyeol tak boleh menyakiti Baekhyun sedkitpun.

Gadis itu mengerang lembut saat Chanyeol perlahan mendorongnya lebih dalam. "Chanyeol-ah," desahnya dengan suara yang membuat adrenaline Chanyeol berpacu lebih cepat.

Susah payah, Chanyeol berusaha menyempurnakan penyatuan mereka. Sementara Baekhyun begitu rapat mencengkeram tubuhnya yang keras, Chanyeol sempat berpikir gadis itu tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk meluncur lebih jauh.

"Baekhyun," bisiknya dengan suara geraman berat.

Baekhyun sedikit melemaskan tubuhnya dibawah sentuhan Chanyeol, membuat pria itu meluncur lebih jauh, lebih dalam, lebih penuh dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun sedikit menjerit, memekik kasar. Tubuhnya melengkung, tanpa sadar jemarinya mencengkeram lengan pria itu. Baekhyun butuh pegangan untuk kegilaan tubuh Chanyeol yang menakjubkan dibawah sana.

Pria itu benar-benar memenuhinya dengan sempurna.

"Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol," desahnya.

Chanyeol memenuhinya dengan panas, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain pria yang sedang mengerang kasar diatasnya itu. Chanyeol perlahan melakukan tarik dorong dengan lembut, dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun kehilangan dunianya.

Semua terasa nikmat.

Bibir Chanyeol bermain-main diatas permukaan kulitnya, semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa melayang.

Baekhyun hanya mengerang lembut, ia membuka mulut untuk mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan suara penuh permohonan. Tanpa sadar membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan membiarkan Chanyeol semakin dalam mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol-ah," rengeknya dengan suara nyaris habis saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya lagi.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan deru napas Chanyeol yang memburu di balik bibirnya, erangan-erangan pria itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Baekhyun dan ia tersenyum. Perlahan merasa lega dan bersyukur perutnya tidak bergejolak karena mual saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya lagi.

Ini menakjubkan.

Chanyeol masih tetap saja mendorong dengan tempo yang luar biasa menggoda, pria itu melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol terbuka, suara erangan beratnya terdengar jelas, sementara tubuhnya menggentak-hentak Baekhyun.

"Sial, Chanyeol,"

"Jangan mengumpat, sayang,"

"Ini luar biasa," ucap Baekhyun antara sadar dan tidak.

Chanyeol tersenyum ringan, ia mendorong gadis itu lebih cepat dan lebih penuh lagi. Baekhyun bisa merasakan dorongan panas yang mulai merambat dari pusat tubuhnya keseluruh jengkal sarafnya. Ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada lengan Chanyeol, takut seolah-olah ia bisa menyerah kapan saja.

Jeritan Baekhyun terdengar nyaring saat ia merasakan rasa panas membakar seluruh tubuh. Ia memejamkan mata, menjeritkan nama Chanyeol edngan rangkaian umpatan, membiarkan Chanyeol memenuhinya tubuhnya lebih sesak lagi.

Dan Baekhyun menyerah dengan satu leguhan kasar saat pusat gairahnya terlepas.

Ia terengah-engah mencari udara, tubuhnya melemas di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol sementara pria itu masih bergerak-gerak diatas tubuhnya –melakukan gerakan tarik ulur dengan statis. Dan Baekhyun melebarkan kakinya, mencengkeram pria itu lebih erat lagi, membantu suaminya menyelesaikan gairah gila.

"Chanyeol-ah," rengeknya.

Suara geraman Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan danmenyenangkan disaat bersamaan. Ia mendorong Baekhyun sedikit lebih cepat, kemudian meleburkan gairah panas yang memenuhi gadis itu dengan luar biasa nikmat.

Keduanya terengah, saling pandang dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. "Jangan menolakku lagi," bisik Chanyeol ditengah desahan napasnya yang masih belum beraturan.

Baekhyun mengerang kasar saat tanpa ijin pria itu melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. "Sial," desisnya kasar.

"Aku serius, sayang. Jangan menolakku lagi,"

"Bermimpilah untuk itu, Park Chanyeol," balasnya malas.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh, kemudian kembali memejamkan mata dan meringkuk dalam selimut tebal, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Apa aku harus memohon?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya memejamkan mata lebih erat lagi.

"Kau ingin kembali bekerja, kan?"

Dan pertanyaan pria itu membuat Baekhyun membuka mata sekarang. "Kau bahkan tak perlu menanyakan itu,"

"Tapi serius, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terbang,"

"Aku tak bisa terus menerus di dalam rumah sendirian, Chanyeol. Itu menyiksa sungguh aku bosan setengah mati," ia menatap suaminya dengan mata penuh permohonan sementara Chanyeol berusaha terjebak dalam tatapan mata menakjubkan itu.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan terbang,"

"Ayolah, kumohon," rengek Baekhyun lagi, ia menarik tangan suaminya agar mendekat dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Berikan aku pekerjaan dan kau boleh menyentuhku sepanjang malam," bisiknya.

"Dasar," balas pria itu dengan senyuman lebar. Chanyeol balas memeluk istrinya, mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali dengan lembut. "Janji tak akan menghindariku lagi?"

"Asal kau membiarkanku bekerja, aku janji,"

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, menyerah pada istrinya. "Mulai besok kau bisa bekerja di kantor, aku akan merekomendasikan beberapa pekerjaan untukmu,"

"Benarkan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara penuh semangat. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk ringan, membiarkan gadis itu tertawa dan mengecupi wajahnya beberapa kali. "Kau suami terbaik, Chanyeol,"

"Ya, kau baru menyadari itu,"

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu," ucapnya lagi dengan kekehan lucu. Ia mencium Chanyeol dengan lembut, kemudian kembali memeluknya erat-erat.

Sementara pria itu mulai memikirkan pekerjaan apa yang tidak membuat Baekhyun lelah.

Ya, baginya, Baekhyun memang seberharga itu.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalian pada minta dilanjut sih, yaudah kan jadinya dilanjut.**

 **Ini absurd ya? Emang rencana nggak ada konflik sih, ini kan FF tentang hiburan-hiburan aja, seneng-seneng aja. Fluffy-fluffy lucu gitu pengennya.**

 **Semoga ini semakin kesini masih ada yang mau baca dan semoga juga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Maaf, cuma bisa bikin segini.**

 **Untuk jadwal update lolipopsehun bukan lagi hari sabtu tapi sebisanya ya, maapin yah reader semuanya, Authornya udah mulai sibuk tugas akhir dan ide untuk nulis FF jarang mampir di otak.**

 **Ini kalo ada yang masih baca tolong tinggalkan jejak di kolom review ya.**

 **Dan kelanjutannya juga nunggu nanti bagaimana respon readers semuanya.**

 **Sekian dari Author, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

Hari ini Author _upload_ dua cerita yang ini sama **IGNIS** **FATUUS** yang angst itu. Silahkan kalo ada yang mau baca.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai semua.**

 **Maaf ya kemarin-kemarin Author memang sempat hiatus karena lagi sibuk skripsian dan sebagainya dan sebagainya tapi sekarang sudah comeback.**

 **Untuk seluruh pembaca FF ini, Author mohon maaf karena terlambat sepuluh bulan lamanya.**

 **Kalau lupa ceritanya silahkan baca chapter-chapter sebelumnya ya.**

 **Semoga masih ada yang mau nunggu dan baca FF ini.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semua.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

.

.

"Sungguh demi apapun aku tidak tahan lagi, Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun kembali mengerang, jemarinya mencengkeram tangan pria itu kuat-kuat. Nyeri luar biasa mulai menjalari seluruh tubuh mungilnya dan seolah bisa merasakan hal itu juga, tubuh Chanyeol menegang sempurna.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" suaranya terdengar putus asa.

Baekhyun mengerang lagi, mengabaikan ucapan suaminya. Dengan sebelah tangan memegangi perutnya yang tampak sangat besar, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali melalui mulut. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya, sementara sebelah tangan mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi dengan sabar duduk di samping ranjang tempatnya tidur.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari H persalinan, tapi entah mengapa seolah ini belum saatnya.

Tapi sejak tadi pagi, beberapa jam yang lalu saat Chanyeol membawanya ke rumah sakit karena mulai merasakan kontraksi, belum ada tanda-tanda persalinan yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Baekhyun sudah merasakan sakit sejak tadi tapi tetap saja dokter bilang belum saatnya.

"Apa sakit sekali?"

"Apa tak bisa kau melihatku kesakitan sejak tadi?" rengek Baekhyun kesal, masih berusaha menghalau rasa sakit yang terus menyerang bagian perutnya dan punggungnya.

Rasanya melilit dan ini benar-benar tak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata.

Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan sakit yang seperti ini. Ia bisa mengingat rasa sakit yang pernah dirasakannya saat tak sengaja membuat tulang jemarinya retak pada masa sekolah dulu. Memang rasanya sakit dan nyeri saat itu, tapi tetap saja, dibandingkan dengan ini, sungguh tak sebanding sakitnya.

Rasanya sungguh menyiksa sekarang.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang berusaha menahan sakit dan mencoba untuk tidak berteriak histeris, Chanyeol terlihat gusar sejak tadi. Pancaran rasa khawatir tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Seolah lebih tersiksa dari Baekhyun, ia tidak berani banyak bergerak. Hanya sesekali bertanya pada tentang keadaan istrinya itu.

Wajah pias pria itu seolah menjeritkan rasa iba, merasa tak berdaya karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Baekhyun sekarang ini.

Beruntungnya, setelah berapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun tidak lagi merintih kesakitan.

Memang Baekhyun masih saja mengatur napas melalui mulut tetapi rasa sakit sudah tidak terlalu parah terasa sekarang. Tidak sepenuhnya lenyap, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya menyiksa seperti diawal.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol takut-takut, berusaha membaca ekspresi wajah istrinya yang penuh peluh.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, mengangguk. Matanya tampak sayu dan wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Dengan lembut, beberapa kali, Chanyeol menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah pucat istrinya.

"Tolong ambilkan aku air," bisiknya dengan suara nyaris habis.

Chanyeol mengulurkan sebuah botol air mineral yang sejak tadi digenggamnya dengan sebelah tangan. Jemarinya terlihat sedikit gemetar saat mengulurkan botol itu pada Baekhyun.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan miring. Matanya menatap suaminya itu lekat-lekat, seolah ada yang salah dengan pengelihatannya sendiri.

"Kau gemetar, Chanyeol," suara Baekhyun mengalun lembut, jemarinya menerima uluran botol air mineral dari pria itu.

"Ah, itu," pria itu tersenyum masam.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, meminum airnya perlahan sementara sebelah tangan kembali meraih jemari Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Kau takut?" bisik Baekhyun, menarik suaminya mendekat agar suaranya terdengar.

"Sangat," desah Chanyeol. "Sungguh, melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini nyaris membunuhku, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar tak bisa melihatmu kesakitan,"

Bakehyun tersenyum mendengarnya, sudut hatinya menghangat. Dengan sebelah tangan ia mengusap perut, menepuk-nepuknya dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang, kemudian bergantian menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa menahannya sebentar lagi," jemari Baekhyun terangkat untuk mengusap pipi suaminya dengan sayang. "Kau juga harus menahannya sebentar lagi,"

"Kupanggilkan dokter kalau rasa sakitnya kembali,"

"Okay," Baekhyun menyetujui dengan senyuman lebar, sementara Chanyeol tampak seperti orang putus asa. "Harusnya kau bahagia karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi Ayah, kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali,"

Satu hembusan napas keras keluar dari bibir pria itu, ia menggenggam jemari istrinya erat-erat sementara sebelah tangan mengusap perut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku senang, sangat, tak bisa kukatakan lagi seberapa bahagianya aku. Hanya saja–," Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau hanya terlalu khawatir," Baekhyun berusaha membantu menemukan kata yang tepat.

Dan Chanyeol menyetujui dengan anggukan singkat. "Tak bisakah kita melakukan operasi saja?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, kepalanya menggeleng ringan. "Sebentar lagi, Chan. Aku janji. Kalau tidak berhasil, mereka boleh membedahku," ia terkikik geli, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

"Apa bedanya? Lebih baik operasi sekarang, kau tak perlu merasa sakit lagi,"

"Aku hanya ingin berusaha semampuku hingga benar-benar tidak sanggup,"

Chanyeol mendesah keras. "Kalau saja kita bisa berbagi sakitnya,"

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tergelak. "Kau kan tidak tahan sakit. Dibandingkan denganmu, aku lebih sering merasakan sakit, sekedar mengingatkanmu saja,"

"Ya, selain _track record_ jatuh karena latihan _cheerleaders_ di masa sekolah, jatuh karena tergelincir salju yang membatu di landasan pesawat, atau terpleset lantai basah hingga membuat kakimu digips, apalagi kejadian menyakitkan yang belum kutahu?"

Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengarnya, ia memasang ekspresi berpikir yang lucu sambil memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang sekarang sedkit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Kurasa aku belum pernah menceritakan rasa sakit yang lain,"

"Yang mana?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

Bibir Baekhyun membentuk seringaian asing. "Kau sudah tau kok karena aku mengalaminya saat bersamamu,"

Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin dalam, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang mungkin saja terlewat dalam otak, tapi tak bisa menemukan apapun.

Menyerah, ia menggeleng.

"Sepertinya aku tak ingat,"

Tawa Baekhyun terdengar lembut mengalun, ia sedikit menarik wajah Chanyeol mendekat, kemudian berbisik dengan suara pelan. "Malam kedua saat kau meniduriku, rasa sakitnya juga luar biasa,"

"Hey, apa yang kau bicarakan," sahut Chanyeol, gugup, ia melihat sekeliling dan tanpa sadar beruntung ibunya sedang tidak berada di dalam ruangan sekarang.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Sungguhan, itu juga sakit,"

"Apa kau mau membahasnya sekarang?" gumam pria itu kesal.

Bahu Baekhyun terangkat sedikit. "Sekalian saja, mumpung aku ingat dan kita sedang membicarakan rasa sakit,"

"Memangnya sakit ya?"

"Kenapa kau penasaran?"

"Hanya bertanya, dulu katamu tidak sakit,"

Baekhyun menghela napas malas. "Itu karena aku tak mau membuatmu merasa bersalah,"

"Seberapa sakit?"

Gadis itu diam, berusaha memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang pernah ia rasakan. Sambil berusaha mengulang memori lama itu, tanpa sadar, bibirnya membentuk cekungan senyum.

"Rasanya seperti terbelah. Seolah kulitmu disayat, sungguh nyeri," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat seolah ingin menakut-nakuti Chanyeol. "Dan perih, tentu saja," ia menambahkan.

"Sungguhan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Kalau yang kedua, rasanya lebih sakit. Seolah luka sayatan yang belum sembuh, disayat lagi," ia menambahkan dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Kau melebih-lebihkan, ya?"

"Ih, kau kau kan belum pernah merasakan. Itu sungguhan sakit, tau,"

Chanyeol mendecak sebal. "Masa sampai sesakit itu? Kulit yang disayat–," ia bergidik ngeri. "–terdengar tidak masuk akal,"

Dengan gemas, jemari gadis itu mencubit hidung Chanyeol. "Itu karena kau meniduriku dua hari berturut-turut saat kali pertamaku,"

"Dua hari?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa?" gerutunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Bukan dua hari, Sayang. Itu tiga hari berturut-turut,"

"Ah, sial. Aku yang lupa,"

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Baekhyun kau dimana?"

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, menggeser tuuhnya sedikit dari ranjang. Masih dengan ponsel menempel di telinga, ia berdeham-deham mencari suara.

"Di rumah, _Capt_. Kenapa?" suaranya terdengar parau karena sejak tadi ia tidak berbicara dengan siapapun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon sejak semalam?"

 _Ugh, kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang posesif._

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, berusaha mencairkan suasana karena bagaimanapun kecanggungan masih bisa ia rasakan saat bersama Chanyeol – _Capt_ -nya, yang juga kekasihnya.

" _Well,_ sejak semalam dan sepanjang hari aku tidur,"

Diujung sana, Chanyeol diam. Napasnya terdengar tipis dan teratur. "Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, berusaha menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk berbohong, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Semua orang bilang dia bukan pembohong yang baik dan mungkin mereka menjuluki Baekhyun seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan.

"Tidak," serunya, tercekat.

 _Sial._

"Aku akan kesana sekarang, jangan kemana-mana,"

"Okay,"

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

" _Well,_ tidak,"

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak dan Baekhyun mengumpat kasar setelahnya. Sungguh, ia tidak siap jika Chanyeol berkunjung sekarang. Apalagi keadaannya yang mengenaskan seperti ini.

Sebenarnya ia tidak sakit, hanya saja beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan ngilu. Terutama di pangkal paha dan area kewanitaannya.

Selebihnya, sungguh, ia lebih dari baik.

Ini hanya terasa sakit ketika berjalan atau bergerak berlebihan, itu saja.

Bukan tanpa alasan rasa nyeri menyerang pangkal pahanya, juga bukan tanpa alasan ia berbaring selama seharian diatas ranjang. Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas, bahkan kembali merona saat mengingatnya, semalam, Chanyeol menidurinya untuk pertama kali di atas sebuah pesawat yang terparkir.

Yah, terdengar gila memang –dan menakjubkan, tentu saja.

Bukannya ia menyesal karena rasa sakit yang sekarang dirasakan akibat kejadian itu, hanya saja, Baekhyun pikir dirinya belum terbiasa dengan ini.

Sesuatu yang pertama kali memang tidak selalu bagus.

Meskipun yang semalam itu luar biasa bagus.

 _Sial, kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi._

Menyerah dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia berusaha bangkit dari ranjang. Berjalan pelan-pelan menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, sambil berusaha menahan nyeri yang masih saja terasa sore ini. Sekilas melirik jam dinding, dan berpikir tidak ada cukup waktu untuk mandi atau berendam dalam air hangat.

Chanyeol pasti akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Bodohnya, Baekhyun yang menghabiskan menit-menit berharganya untuk melamunkan kejadian yang semalam itu.

Sekarang waktunya nyaris habis.

Tepat saat ia baru saja mengeringkan wajah dengan handuk, suara bel rumahnya terdengar. Beruntungnya, tempat tinggal Chanyeol tidak jauh dari sini. Sialnya, ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Paling tidak, ia harusnya memakai pemerah bibir karena selama ini pria itu selalu melihatnya menggunakan _makeup_ saat bekerja. Baekhyun melirik kearah cermin sebentar, sedikit merapikan anak rambutnya dan mendesah ringan.

 _Sial, aku terlihat mengerikan._

Menyerah dengan wajahnya yang sudah tak tertolong, Baekhyun berusaha menahan nyeri dan berjalan agak cepat menuju pintu, membukanya dan melihat _Capt_ -nya berdiri disana dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hei, _Capt_ ," ia menggeser tubuh, tersenyum canggung, dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Chanyeol," pria itu mengoreksi, sementara berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Maaf, agak canggung rasanya memanggilmu seperti itu," kekeh Baekhyun. "Tau kan, aku tidak boleh memanggilmu seperti itu saat bekerja,"

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, hendak protes tapi kemudian pandangan terfokus pada cara jalan Baekhyun yang aneh. Dan seolah gadis itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Apanya?" balasnya dengan wajah bodoh.

"Kau jatuh semalam?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata sebal, berusaha tidak tampak kesal, tapi ia gagal. Memang benar kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu jarang ada yang peka. Sekalinya peka, mereka akan cenderung posesif, dan ya, itu menganggu.

 _Ini karenamu, Chanyeol._

"Ah tidak, ini, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?" cicit Baekhyun, senyumnya terlihat canggung.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dengan satu gerakan cepat, hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. Dan Baekhyun terlalu terkejut untuk merespon. Tau-tau, Chanyeol sudah mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

Ia mengerjap seperti orang bodoh sementara pria itu duduk disampingnya, menatap matanya dengan pandangan seolah menghakimi. Dan Baekhyun ciut karena tatapan itu, bagaimanapun, saat bekerja, Chanyeol masih atasannya.

"Apa ini karena semalam itu?"

 _Demi Tuhan, apa kau bertanya karena tidak tau?_

Baekhyun mengangguk, raut wajahnya penuh penyesalan. Ia menyesal karena mengatakan hal ini dan seolah itu membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Baekhyun," jemari pria itu terulur untuk membelai wajah pias Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tau kalau akan sesakit itu,"

"Hey, bukan masalah," ia menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap pipinya. "Kemarin adalah yang pertama untukku, wajar saja. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri, aku tidak menyesal,"

"Tetap saja itu menyakitimu,"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol," ia menambahkan, menarik jemari pria itu dan mengecupinya beberapa kali.

Wajah Chanyeol masih saja terlihat penuh penyesalan, ada sebuah gurat asing dalam matanya, seolah ia ingin menyuarakan isi hati, tapi entah harus dimulai dari mana.

"Beruntungnya kau libur hari ini,"

"Yah, aku dapat libur tiga hari," tambah gadis itu dengan kekehan ringan, berusaha mencairkan suasana agak tidak terlalu canggung.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol yang menatapnya lekat-lekat masih membuat Baekhyun gugup.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu? Aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk ini,"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, terdengar asing ditelinga pria itu. "Lucu sekali, bertanggung jawab untuk apa?"

"Aku membuatmu sakit dan mungkin aku bisa merawatmu hingga sembuh,"

"Itu berlebihan, aku kan tidak sampai harus masuk rumah sakit,"

"Tetap saja, Baekhyun. Jangan membantah,"

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir lucu, menyerah mendebat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku masih bisa menyelesaikan urusanku sendiri kok,"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Kusiapkan air untukmu mandi,"

Baekhyun nyaris tersentak mendengarnya. "Tau darimana aku belum mandi," ia mencium tubuhnya sendiri, khawatir ternyata Chanyeol mencium bau tubuhnya. Tapi tubuhnya tidak mengeluarkan bau apapun.

Pria itu terkikik, mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Kau tidak bau, Sayang. Tapi tanganmu hangat," ia menyentuh lengan bagian atas Baekhyun. "Berani bertaruh pasti kau belum menyentuh air hari ini,"

Tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun hanya bisa merasakan rona hangat mulai menjalari pipinya.

.

.

"Airnya sudah siap," Chanyeol nyaris berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi, sementara dengan langkah malas Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa.

Berusaha menahan cara jalannya agak Chanyeol tidak khawatir dengan itu, ia malah seperti keledai bodoh yang menginjak paku.

Dan ia nyaris terjungkal saat melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk di dalam _bathup-_ nya tanpa sehelai kainpun. Pria itu tersenyum lebar sementara Baekhyun masih saja mematung di depan pintu dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" cicitnya, ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan membantumu mandi, sudah kubilang kan?"

 _Mandi bersama?_

 _Ini gila._

"Kau akan mandi bersamaku?" suara Baekhyun menipis, terdengar kehilangan keberanian.

"Sudahlah, cepat nanti airnya dingin,"

Ia mengutuk dalam hati, tapi hanya senyum canggung yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Melihat Chanyeol telanjang saja membuatnya gugup setengah mati semalam –dan sekarang juga. Ia tidak membayangkan tubuhnya yang telanjang di depan pria itu.

Demi Tuhan, ini memalukan.

Ragu-ragu, ia membuka baju. Berusaha menanggalkan pakaiannya sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan pria yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Berani bertaruh, Chanyeol pasti sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, bahkan sekarang pria sialan itu berusaha menahan senyum.

"Jangan lihat," seru Baekhyun saat ia baru saja membuka pakaian dalamnya.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya semalam," ia terkekeh ringan. "Tidak apa, Baekhyun. Jangan khawatir," ia melambaikan tangan, menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat.

Masih berusaha menutupi bagian dadanya, gadis itu mendekat, menatap Chanyeol dan _bathup-_ nya bergantian.

"Kau terlalu tinggi, bagaimana ini bisa muat untuk kita berdua?"

Tawa pria itu meledak, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala beberapa kali merutuki kebodohan gadisnya. Entah bodoh atau polos, Chanyeol sulit membedakan itu. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan perlahan membimbing gadis itu masuk ke dalam air.

"Duduk disini," bisik Chanyeol, mendudukkan Baekhyun pada pahanya dan gadis itu mengejang.

"Aku malu," ia tersipu, tanpa sadar mengatakan itu dengan suara lantang.

"Hanya ada aku, kenapa harus malu,"

"Tetap saja,"

Baekhyun beruntung ia duduk membelakangi Chanyeol sehingga tak perlu melihat tatapan mata pria itu. Meskipun ia tak nyaman karena secara teknis juga menduduki kejantanan Chanyeol. Ia mendesah ringan, berusaha mengabaikan fakta-fakta lain tentang rasa malu.

Chanyeol sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak merasa malu dan ada bagusnya juga untuk mengikuti ucapan pria itu.

Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang sempurna saat Chanyeol mengusap punggungnya perlahan. Bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas jemari pria itu bermain-main mengusap pinggulnya, terus bergerak dan bergerak dengan lembut.

Dan Baekhyun terkesiap saat Chanyeol menangkupkan tangan diatas dadanya, ia nyaris memekik saat pria itu menggerakkan tangannya disana.

" _Capt_ ," _sial_ , suaranya terdengar seperti menahan desahan.

Mati-matian Baekhyun menahan itu, tetap saja bibirnya tak bisa diam.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, masih melakukan kegiatan _mari memandikan Baekhyun yang sakit_ , pria itu berusaha membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun dari sisa busa sabun. Dan setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan hanya semakin membuat gadis itu gelisah.

Berani bertaruh, Baekhyun bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang menegang.

Dan saat bibir Chanyeol mengecupi bahu dan lehernya, satu desahan berat lolos dari bibir gadis itu. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan ini sekarang, persetan dengan rasa malu, sentuhan _Capt-_ nya selalu tak bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih.

Chanyeol menarik wajah gadis itu perlahan, kemudian mendekatkan wajah untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Bibirnya yang panas bergerak lembut disepanjang bibir Baekhyun, sementara di bawah jemari Chanyeol sudah menelusuri pinggul dan pahanya.

Baekhyun sedikit membuka mulut, terlalu putus asa dengan ciuman itu, ia membiarkan Chanyeol mencium lebih panas dan lebih basah. Rasa manis pria itu memenuhi indera pengecapnya. Tanpa sadar, matanya terpejam dan ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol mencengkeram rahangnya, menciumnya dengan lebih menuntut lagi.

Rasa panas kembali menjalari tubuhnya saat jemari Chanyeol tanpa sadar sudah bermain-main dijalan masuknya dibawah sana. Air hangat yang menenangkan kini terasa sangat panas. Anehnya, meskipun Chanyeol kembali berusaha menemukan jalan masuk di bawah sana, tapi Baekhyun tak merasakan nyeri.

Mungkin karena air panas yang membuatnya tenang.

Sensasi ini bagaikan _déjà vu_ untuknya, seperti mengulang kisah semalam, Baekhyun masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya. Seolah dikendalikan oleh hal lain, jemari Baekhyun menelusuri dada pria itu.

Dan entah sejak kapan, tau-tau ia sudah duduk menghadap Chanyeol –duduk tepat diatas pria itu.

Desahan Baekhyun yang mengalun putus asa membuat Chanyeol melepaskan tautan itu. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja, dengan keputusasaan yang terpancar jelas dalam wajah pria itu. Chanyeol begitu mendamba melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terengah.

"Baekhyun, aku–," ucap Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengangkup rahang Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan, kemudian menciumnya dengan kasar. Melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda lagi, sungguh ini kali pertama Baekhyun mencium pria itu dan agak menyesal tidak melakukannya sejak dulu.

Chanyeol terkesiap, berusaha membalas apa yang dilakukan gadisnya.

Didalam hati ia menikmati itu, tapi ia ragu untuk melakukannya.

"Baekhyun, Sayang. Sebentar," Chanyeol berbisik di tengah ciuman gadis itu.

Pipi Baekhyun merona saat sadar seolah Chanyeol sedang menolaknya. "Maaf, _Capt_ ," cicitnya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, tersenyum manis dan mengusap wajah gadis itu perlahan dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak menolakmu, Sayang. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu,"

Mata gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali, senyum tipis muncul dari bibir merahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti permohonan yang jelas.

Sementara Chanyeol hampir tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

Baekhyun tak peduli apa yang sekarang ia lakukan, tak peduli Chanyeol menganggapnya gadis jalang atau bagaimana. Persetan dengan itu semua, Baekhyun hanya ingin rasa menakjubkan semalam bisa ia rasakan lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, ia mengangkat Baekhyun dan berdiri.

Bibirnya kembali menemukan bibir Baekhyun dan entah menuju kemana, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sementara Baekhyun terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan apa yang sedang Chanyol lakukan, kemana pria itu membawanya sekarang, semua tak lagi penting saat ciuman Chanyeol adalah segalanya.

Dunia Baekhyun berpusat pada pria itu.

 _Ini gila._

Ciuman Chanyeol sangat memabukkan dan Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk bisa sadar atau merasa cukup dengan sentuhan itu.

Udara dingin langsung menyapa kulit Baekhyun, tapi ia tak terlalu memperhatikan itu. Tak peduli akan terkena flu karena ini, Baekhyun tetap menikmati ciuman Chanyeol yang luar biasa.

"Chanyeol," desahnya tipis, kehabisan napas. Dan pria itu perlahan membaringkan Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Ia memandangi wajah gadisnya yang terlihat merona dengan napas pendek-pendek.

Sungguh, pemandangan yang luar biasa indah.

"Kau yakin dengan ini, Sayang? Aku benar-benar tak mau menyakitimu," Chanyeol berbisik, tak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya sendiri yang terdengar sarat gairah.

Chanyeol berusaha mengungkungnya gairahnya sejak tadi, tapi seolah Baekhyun semakin mendukungnya untuk meledak-ledak.

 _Benar-benar gila_.

"Aku seratus persen baik-baik saja," Baekhyun nyaris mengerang saat kembali, jemari Chanyeol menelusuri tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Pria itu merangkak di atas tubuhnya, bertumpu pada kedua siku dan melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Desahan tipis gadis itu kembali mengalun indah. Bibirnya terbuka untuk mengatur napas yang agak terengah sementara matanya separuh terpejam menikmati jemari Chanyeol yang menelusuri lehernya. Ujung kuku Chanyeol yang dingin membuatunya nyaris bergidik, entah karena suhunya atau karena sentuhannya.

Suara desahan Baekhyun nyatanya bisa membuat Chanyeol nyaris gila mendengarnya.

Jemarinya menelusuri wajah Baekhyun yang pias, bermain-main diatas permukaan bibirnya yang setengah basah karena ciuman tadi, sementara Baekhyun sangat terhanyut menikmati sentuhan sederhana itu.

"Kau luar biasa cantik,"

Tidak sempat menjawab ucapan pria itu, Baekhyun mengeluarkan erangan berat saat bibir panas Chanyeol menyentuh perpotongan lehernya. Ia mengangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi, mencengkeram rambut pria itu untuk mencari pegangan, dan membiarkan lidah Chanyeol bermain-main disana.

Menghisap lebih dalam.

Sensasinya luar biasa menakjubkan.

"Ya Tuhan, _Capt_ ,"

Lidah Chanyeol perlahan turun, membuat jalan setapak basah menuju bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang lain –dadanya. Ia bermain-main disana, cukup lama hingga membuat Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suara erangan mengerikan.

Tanpa sadar, tubuh gadis itu melengkung ke atas merasakan sensasi menakjubkan lidah Chanyeol yang bermain-main di atas permukaan kulitnya.

 _Ini luar biasa._

 _Gila._

Panas dan basah.

Baekhyun kehilangan kendali atas pikirannya sendiri saat muluh basah Chanyeol melingkupi puncak dadanya dengan sempurna –menggerakkan lidahnya disana. ia mengerangkan nama pria itu dengan desahan keras, memohon pada sesuatu yang sudah jelas.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tidak merespon apa yang Baekhyun desahkan.

Ia tetap melakukan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Sensasi panas menyenangkan yang tersalur dari mulut Chanyeol, menggelitik perutnya. Gejolak aneh yang semalam ia rasakan kembali menyapu perutnya, membuatnya semakin kehilangan kendali atas diri sendiri yang tak bisa berhenti mengerangkan nama Chanyeol dengan rentetan permohonan tidak jelas.

" _Please, Capt. Please,"_

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, menarik wajahnya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut, memandangi gadisnya yang terengah dengan napas nyaris habis di bawahnya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, dada telanjangnya naik turun dan matanya separuh terpejam.

Berani bertaruh, belum ada pria lain yang melihat Baekhyun seperti ini selain Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyapukan jemarinya di sepanjang bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka untuk mengatur napas. Tatapan Chanyeol menyerukan segalanya, seolah meneriakkan keinginannya terhadap tubuh Baekhyun. Dan gadis itu balas tersenyum, dengan pipi yang merona karena tanpa sadar memohon pada Chanyeol dengan suara keras.

"Aku takut akan menyakitimu lagi, sungguh,"

"Aku tak peduli Chanyeol, aku menginginkanmu,"

Persetan dengan harga diri dan rasa sakit, ia hanya ingin kembali merasakan sensasi memabukkan yang Chanyeol berikan semalam.

Cukup sudah ia menahannya sejak tadi.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan mendengar ucapan gadis itu, ia menarik tubuhnya sendiri hingga Baekhyun bisa melihat bentuk tubuh telanjangnya dengan jelas. Tubuh Chanyeol yang terpahat sempurna tanpa sadar membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Baekhyun baru menyadari pria itu punya tubuh yang benar-benar indah.

Sempurna

 _Mengapa aku tak menyadari hal ini semalam?_

Napas Baekhyun tercekat saat pandangannya terpaku pada tubuh Chanyeol yang ramping dan berotot. Pinggangnya yang sempit dan lekukan otot perut yang tercetak sempurna, pundak yang lebar, dada tegap dan bibir yang luar biasa menakjubkan.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya sedikit terbuka menikmati pahatan patung Dewa Yunani dihadapannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya.

"Kau indah sekali, _Capt_ ,"

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawa, jemnari dinginnya kembali menelusuri kulit tubuh Baekhyun yang polos. Gerakannya sangat lembut, menyentuh dari leher, terus turun dan turun hingga menyentuh garis dada, dan bermain-main di permukaan perut Baekhyun yang rata.

Tubuh gadis itu mengejang sempurna saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Rasa panas tidak nyaman dan gejolak aneh kembali menyerang perutnya. Rasa yang pernah kemarin sempat ia rasakan itu terus dari perut hingga mencapai pusat tubuhnya di bawah sana.

Punggung Baekhyun merinding saat Chanyeol menyapukan jemari di sekitar tubuhnya, ia nyaris lupa bernapas dengan benar. Hanya desahan putus asa yang keluar dengan jelas dari bibirnya.

Desahan yang membuat Chanyeol menegang karena mendengarnya.

" _Capt_ ," desahnya dengan suara nyaris habis.

"Chanyeol," pria itu mengoreksi, sekali lagi.

Matanya menemukan mata Chanyeol yang berapi-api, raut wajahnya penuh permohonan saat jemari pria itu bermain-main di pintu masuknya di bawah sana.

Sensasinya luar biasa.

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kembali merangkak di atas tubuh gadisnya. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut," bisiknya dan hanya erangan kasar yang bisa Chanyeol dengar sebagai jawaban.

Kemampuan bicaranya hilang entah kemana saat jemari-jemari Chanyeol di bawah sana mulai mengendalikan.

Dengan kekehan lembut, Chanyeol kembali menemukan bibirnya, mencium lebih keras dari sebelumnya, lebih basah dari yang sudah-sudah, dan lebih dalam dari yang pernah Baekhyun rasakan.

Ia bisa merasakan ciuman Chanyeol yang terburu-buru, seolah terbakar, penuh gairah, dan terlalu menuntut. Hanya dengan sentuhan bibir itu saja, rasanya Baekhyun bisa terbakar.

Tanpa sadar tangannya merayap di belakang tubuh telanjang pria itu, memeluk Chanyeol lebih dekat agar bisa menciumnya lebih dalam, sementara di bawah sana, jemari Chanyeol sudah membuat jalan masuk.

Baekhyun nyaris memekik, ia merintih menahan nyeri yang kembali terasa.

Gila.

Benar-benar gila.

"Kau baik?" Chanyeol berbisik, melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Dengan satu senyuman manis, Baekhyun berbisik. "Lebih dari baik,"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan melihat tingkah gadisnya. Merasa mendapat persertujuan, ia mulai memainkan tempo di bawah sana. Baekhyun terkesiap, merasakan nyeri kembali menyerang pangkal pahanya. Ia kembali memeluk Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

Napasnya terengah-engah.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas berat, kembali mencium Baekhyun dengan kasar saat jemarinya mulai bergerak dengan liar. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha tidak terlihat kesakitan, jeritannya teredam bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak tak beraturan di bibirnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tak membiarkan Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, jadi ia mencium lebih panas, lebih menyesakkan, lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya.

Beruntungnya, itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengabaikan rasa sakit pada pusat tubuhnya di bawah sana.

Desahan napas pendek Baekhyun yang nyaris habis membuat Chanyeol terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia menarik wajahnya sedikit untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata mendamba, sementara Baekhyun terengah-engah mencari udara merasakan sensasi jemari Chanyeol di dalam tubuhnya.

Bibir Chanyeol perlahan turun, kembali menyusuri leher Baekhun hingga menyentuh puncak dadanya. Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya melengkung ke atas menerima sentuhan bibir Chanyeol yang basah dan panas di permukaan kulitnya. Bibirnya tanpa diminta mendesahkan nama pria itu dengan suara yang sarat permohonan.

Dalam perutnya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan gejolak gairah yang terus menggelora, sensasi aneh yang tak bisa ia jelaskan bagaimana rasanya.

Perutnya melilit, tapi ini sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Chanyeol," erangan Baekhyun terdengar begitu menakubkan di telinga Chanyeol.

Suaranya terdengar begitu memohon, begitu mendamba. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menghujam Baekhyun hingga gadis itu menyerah hanya dengan jemarinya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah saat bibir Chanyeol perlahan mulai mengecupi bagian pahanya, perlahan naik dan terus naik hingga menyentuh pusat tubuh Baekhyun, menggantikan jemarinya.

Dan Baekhyun menjeritkan nama Chanyeol keras-keras saat tanpa peringatan lidah pria itu mulai bermain-main di dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung sementara lidah Chanyeol mengendalikannya di bawah sana. Tanpa sadar jemarinya meremas rambut Chanyeol, mendorong kepala pria itu lebih dekat agar bisa menikmati lidahnya lebih dalam. Baekhyun tak peduli erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri –sulit untuk mengendalikan itu sekarang.

Persetan, ia tak akan meminta Chanyeol berhenti untuk ini.

Rasanya luar biasa.

Kenikmatan sungguh terasa hingga seluruh bagian saraf di tubuhnya, seluruh tulangnya melemas di bawah sentuhan lidah Chanyeol yang basah dan panas. Pinggulnya mengencang sempurna, dan untuk sesaat, Baekhyun kehilangan pikiran.

Otaknya berhenti bekerja.

Tak ada ingatan lain.

Hanya ada Chanyeol.

 _Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun bisa merasakan gelora panas yang mengoyaknya, terus mendorong, memaksanya melepas pusat gairah aneh yang terus berputar-putar dalam dirinya. Tapi ia tidak menolak, bibirnya mengerangkan nama Chanyeol saat gairahnya terlepas, tumpah dalam mulut pria itu.

Baekhyun terengah, suara jeritannya terdengar mengerikan dan ia tak bisa lagi merasakan tubuhnya sendiri. Semuanya terasa begitu nikmat dan menakjubkan sekarang.

Ia kalah hanya dengan bibir dan lidah Chanyeol

 _Sial._

"Ini gila," desisnya dengan suara nyaris habis. "Oh, Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol," desah gadis itu lagi saat perlahan Chanyeol menyesapi sisa pelepasan di bawah sana.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk kembali merangkak di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum dan itu senyuman yang bisa membuat jantung gadis manapun berdetak dengan cepat. Sungguh sangat memabukkan.

Jemari Baekhyun terangkat untuk mengusap bibir Chanyeol yang basah karenanya. "Maaf," cicitnya.

Kepala pria itu menggeleng. "Bukan masalah, Sayang. Rasanya manis sepertimu,"

Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri yang menelan ludah kasar saat mata Chanyeol menatapnya penuh damba. Ia kehilangan pikirannya karena terlalu jauh tenggelam dalam mata Chanyeol yang sehitam malam.

 _Dia sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang terindah._

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir," bisik Chanyeol. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Demi Tuhan, ya," jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti,"

"Aku tak akan memintamu untuk berhenti,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, perlahan kembali mengecupi inci demi inci permukaan kulit Baekhyun. Bibirnya menghisap leher hingga dada gadis itu dengan lembut dan panas.

Sementara di bawah sana, Chanyeol memposisikan ereksinya hingga berada tepat di depan pintu masuk dan menggodanya hingga Baekhyun mengerang dengan keras. Ia menggaungkan nama Chanyeol diiringi dengan umpatan yang terdengar seperti melodi indah.

"Jangan menggodaku, _please,_ " rengeknya dengan satu leguhan penuh.

Baekhyun terdengar seperti jalang yang memohon untuk ditiduri, tapi ia terlalu bergairah untuk menahan diri dan menunggu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit. Bibirnya kembali menemukan bibir Baekhyun untuk menciumnya, kali ini dengan lembut. Sementara di bawah sana, perlahan, Chanyeol mulai mendorong maju. Butuh pengendalian diri lebih agar tidak serta merta meluncur masuk dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan Baekhyun, ia tetap harus membuat ini tidak menyakitkan untuk gadisnya.

Yah, meskipun sangat sulit mengendalikan diri.

Susah payah, Chanyeol berusaha menyempurnakan penyatuan mereka. Sementara itu Baekhyun mencengkeramnya dengan begitu erat, seolah tidak memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk meluncur lebih dalam lagi, lebih jauh lagi, lebih nikmat lagi.

Tubuh gadis itu melengkung, ia menjerit keras dan tanpa sadar melepaskan bibir Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya mencengkeram punggung telanjang pria itu kuat-kuat.

Cukup kuat hingga membuat Chanyeol meringis menahan perih.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol," jeritnya.

Ia mengerang lagi, tanpa sadar mendekap Chanyeol lebih dekat.

Pria itu berusaha menahan napas sementara di bawah sana Baekhyun benar-benar mencengkeramnya dengan kuat. Itu membuat gairah Chanyeol menggila, ia ingin mengakhiri ini semua dengan hentakan dan dorongan keras, ingin segera melepaskan gairahnyayang tertahan sejak tadi.

Tapi rintihan Baekhyun di bawahnya membuat Chanyeol harus menahan diri.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu takut-takut.

Baekhyun mengangguk, sangat lemah hingga Chanyeol nyaris tak menyadari itu. "Ya, aku baik,"

Seolah menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja, pria itu mulai bergerak. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun yang berada di atas punggungnya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat di atas kepala gadis itu.

Gerakan tubuh di bawah sana berusaha ia kendalikan selembut mungkin, membuat Chanyeol tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik.

Dan saat Chanyeol menarik mundur, Baekhyun memekik lagi. "Sial," erangnya kasar.

Chanyeol meringis menatap Baekhyun yang maish tampak menahan sakit. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti, sama sekali tak bisa menghentikan kegilaan ini, bahkan untuk menunda saja rasanya Chanyeol tak sanggup lagi.

Jadi ia mendorong maju, kembali mendapat jeritan protes gadis itu.

Erangan Baekhyun perlahan mulai mengalun indah dan Chanyeol memulai dengan tempo pelan. Melakukan gerakan tarik ulur seperti magnet dengan kelembutan yang membelai. Chanyeol memainkan irama yang membuat Baekhyun gila, berhasil memporak-porandakan pertahanan diri gadis itu.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar mencengkeramnya dengan erat, sangat licin, begitu panas dan lembut disaat bersamaan.

Dorongan Chanyeol perlahan berubah menjadi lebih menuntut, matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang mengerang dalam kenikmatan. Bibir gadis itu terbuka lebar untuk mendesahkan namanya, masih saja umpatan tipis keluar dari bibir mungil itu, tapi sayangnya suara Baekhyun hanya semakin membuat _adrenaline_ Chanyeol berpacu cepat.

Chanyeol menggila hanya karena Baekhyun mengerangkan namanya.

Sadar terlalu lama mengabaikan bibir Baekhyun, ia menundukkan kepala untuk mencium lagi. Chanyeol berusaha menciumnya dengan lembut, tapi ia tak bisa mengendalikan gerakan bibirnya sendiri yang menggila. Seolah kehilangan kendali diri untuk tidak menghujam tubuh Baekhyun terlalu cepat, Chanyeol tak bisa mengabaikan pusat tubuh gadis itu yang mencengkeramnya dengan sangat erat.

Cengkeraman Chanyeol membuat akal sehatnya hilang.

"Park Chanyeol,"jeritnya kasar, bersamaan dengan itu, ia mencengkeram lebih erat lagi. Tanpa sadar melepaskan gairah panas yang kembali membasahi Chanyeol dengan sempurna, membuat penyatuan mereka terasa lebih menyenangkan, kemudian terengah-engah mencari udara yang mulai sesak.

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk membiarkan Baekhyun mengatur napas, hanya beberapa detik, ia tersenyum pada gadis itu, kemudian memulai lagi dengan tempo yang jauh lebih gila dari sebelumnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang berpeluh terhentak-hentak karena gerakan Baekhyun yang semakin dan semakin menuntut. "Ya Tuhan, pelan-pelan, _Capt_ ,"

Menulikan telinga, Chanyeol tetap menghentak dan menghujam Baekhyun dengan keras. Ia harus mencari kepuasannya sendiri.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan pengendalian dirinya sendiri yang nyaris menggantung. Ujung gairahnya hampir meledak dan ia tak ingin menahan sensasi menakjubkan itu. Jadi ia mendorong lebih cepat, lebih dalam, lebih membuat erangan Baekhyun berantakan.

Pria itu juga bisa merasakan cengkeraman Baekhyun yang semakin erat, semakin menghisapnya lebih dalam.

Dan sorot mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya seolah menjeritkan permohonan pada Chanyeol untuk berbuat lebih meskipun ia tak bersuara dengan jelas sejak tadi.

Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskannya, dengan satu dorongan keras, diiringi suara pekikan Baekhyun yang melengking karena gadisitu kembali membasahi Chanyeol dengan lava panas membakar.

Chanyeol mengerang kasar, tanpa sadar mendesahkan nama Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar begitu mengerikan.

Bahkan ditelinganya sendiri.

Napas Chanyeol terengah dan ia bisa mendengar helaan napas Baekhyun yang tak beraturan,

Pelepasan keduanya terasa sangat panas dan basah.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis, membuat gadis itu membuka mata dan seolah tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh untuk melepaskan tauran mereka, kembali membuat Baekhyun mengerang kasar, meringis menahan nyeri yang kembali menggerayangi pusat tubuhnya.

Pangkal pahanya terasa ngilu.

"Kau menakjubkan, maaf aku menyakitimu lagi," Chanyeol berbisik dengan lembut, sedikit mengecup bibir gadis itu. "Apa itu benar-benar sakit?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak begitu sakit," dustanya.

"Maaf seharusnya aku bisa menahan diri,"

"Bukan masalah, _Capt_ ,"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila semalam dan aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu," Chanyeol mengakuinya dengan suara yang nyaris habis.

Sementara Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai wajah _captain_ -nya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga menginginkanmu,"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Sungguh, saat bersama, mereka seolah lupa cara berhenti.

 _Gila memang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **HUH, AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA INI FF**

 **Author bersyukur bisa menyelesaikan part ini setelah sekian lama tidak menulis adegan NC. Rasanya agak kaku pas nulis awal-awal, tapi untungnya kembali lancar. Hehe.**

 **Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan maaf jika hanya bisa memberikan sepanjang ini.**

 **Maaf juga karena ini flashback. Jadi kan ini awalnya FF ini mau dibuat PWP berchapter. Nah, setiap chapter itu ada adegan NC yang beda-beda.**

 **Dan karena keadaan tokoh disini diceritakan sedang seperti itu, jadi untuk bisa membuat adegan NC yang masuk akal, akhirnya dibuat flashback (sama seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya)**

 **Maaf ya kalau membosankan.**

 **Dan untuk yang masih membaca FF ini, untuk yang masih setia menunggu, dan mereview, Author sampaikan terima kasih banyak atas apresiasinya.**

 **Semoga lolipopsehun kedepannya semakin rajin update. Amin.**

 **Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kesalahan.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Dan jangan lupa review ya semuanya.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

Oh ya, satu lagi, silahkan search penname **DAISY** **UNIVERSE** dan follow akun tersebut. Akun tersebut adalah akun bersama kumpulan **Author** **HunHan** yang bakalan update mulai **14** **Februari** **2018**. Jadi jangan sampai kalian ketinggalan story-story baru yang yang akan diupload oleh banyak Author HunHan.

Today update with **APRILTASTE, DEARLU09, ARIANNE794, CASTASTOPE REYNAH, PIZZAHUN,** dan **SUNSHINE07.** Please read their story too. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini, Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun nyaris memekik saat baru saja melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat keadaan rumahnya yang lebih mirip medan perang daripada suasana sebuah rumah normal.

Sementara suaminya, Park Chanyeol, orang yang ia yakini seratus persen penyebab semua kekacauan ini hanay memandanginya dengan cengiran lebar dibibir. Sambil meliriknya sekilas, pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dengan kemudian memberikan satu senyuman manis untuk istrinya.

"Aku hanya pergi selama dua jam dan kau sudah berhasil membuat seisi rumah berantakan," ocehnya lagi. Baekhyun menarik napas berat beberapa kali kemudian berusaha memulai membersihkan kekacauan, yang entah bagaimana caranya, bisa Chanyeol buat.

"Maaf sayang, aku tidak bisa menemukan barang-barang dengan cepat,"

Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun memutar badan untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik, sementara pria itu hanya balas memandangi Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa suara yang terbaca jelas dimatanya.

"Dimana Jiwon?" tanya Baekhyun, baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi, ia belum melihat anaknya yang masih bayi. Dan Chanyeol nyengir. "Jangan bilang kau membiarkannya tidur di kamar sendirian?"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Baekhyun sudah berlari menuju kamar mereka, membuka pintu dengan cepat dan mendesah lega saat melihat bayinya, yang masih berusia empat bulan, tertidur pulas di atas ranjang di dalam boks bayi biru muda. Dalam hati bersyukur karena anaknya masih sehat setelah ditinggal dengan Chanyeol sendirian di rumah.

Chanyeol itu bodoh untuk masalah mengurus bayi. Bahkan bodohnya, ia pernah membiarkan anak mereka berendam dalam air hangat selama lebih dari lima belas menit dengan alasan bodoh.

Chanyeol bilang Jiwon suka bermain di dalam air jadi ia membiarkannya berendam.

 _Bodoh sekali memang._

"Aku tidak akan mencelakakan anakku sendiri, Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol dibalik tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun memutar bola mata sebal.

Berusaha menahan geraman dan mencoba mengingat betapa ia mencintai Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mendesah ringan. Ia tau Chanyeol sama sekali tidak paham dengan bagaimana cara menjaga bayi dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan ia belum berani menggendong anaknya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol memang masih belum siap menjadi seorang ayah.

"Apa kata dokter? Kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar untuk melihat malaikat kecilnya yang sedang terlelap. ia bisa menyaksikan dengan jelas pantulan wajah Chanyeol dalam wajah anaknya, yang entah mengapa, memang hampir sama dengan raut wajah tidur suaminya itu.

"Dokter bilang aku baik-baik saja," bisiknya dengan suara lembut. "Aku hanya terlalu banyak bekerja dan itu membuat jahitanku nyeri," tambahnya.

Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol mendekat, dan detik berikutnya tangan pria itu meremas pundaknya dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum, membiarkan jemari Chanyeol membelai punggungnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Kau terlalu lelah,"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol yang diliputi kekhawatiran yang jelas. Semua kekesalannya pada pria itu lenyap sudah sekarang. Ia tersenyum, membiarkan jemari Chanyeol membelai pipinya yang dingin.

Desahan ringan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Kau tau, kan. Menjadi orang tua baru adalah pekerjaan paling melelahkan sedunia?"

"Ya, aku tau, sayang," Chanyeol menyetujui dengan satu anggukan berat. "Bahkan kurang dari tiga jam, aku sudah lelah sekali,"

Baekhyun tergelak mendengar ocehan suaminya, yang secara teknis hanya menjaga bayi selama kurang dari tiga jam, tapi seolah sudah menyerah. "Lebih lelah dari menerbangkan pesawat, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar," sahutnya cepat. "Tukang tidur kecil ini sungguh bisa membuatku tidak tenang setiap saat," dan Baekhyun mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol untuk melihat anak mereka.

"Apanya yang tidak tenang?" Baekhyun berusaha mengecilkan suara. "Dia menggemaskan,"

"Menggemaskan memang," Chanyeol menyetujui dengan satu hembusan napas berat. "Tunggu saja kalau dia mulai lapar atau popoknya penuh," dan Baekhyun menahan tawa.

Ia kembali menatap suaminya, mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai wajah pias Chanyeol yang memang tampak sedikit lebih suram dari biasanya. Berani bertaruh, sejak ia meninggalkan rumah beberapa jam yang lalu, Chanyeol pasti belum istirahat sama sekali.

"Kau akan merindukan masa-masa ini kalau Jiwon sudah besar,"

"Oh, kuharap memang dia tumbuh dengan cepat," balas Chanyeol dengan satu tawa renyah. "Apa kau yakin tak mau _babysitter_ saja?"

Dan Baekhyun menggeleng mantap tanpa pikir panjang. "Kau tau kan, aku masih sanggup," Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. "Lagipula ibu sering berkunjung, aku tidak ingin orang lain yang merawat anakku,"

Senyum Chanyeol merekah di bibir pucatnya. "Kau benar-benar menakjubkan," ia menambahkan dengan satu cengiran lebar.

Detik berikutnya, mata Baekhyun membola saat jemari Chanyeol menarik wajahnya ke atas. Bibir panas pria itu mendarat di bibirnya, dan butuh sepersekian detik untuk menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menciumnya.

Ia bisa merasakan gerakan lembut bibir Chanyeol di permukaan bibirnya yang peka. Baekhyun membiarkan pria itu menarik tubuhnya dengan gerakan terlampau halus. Chanyeol nyaris mengangkat tubuhnya dan dengan perlahan membuatnya terbaring di atas ranjang.

Dan Baekhyun terengah saat Chanyeol seolah tak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengambil napas. Memaksa Chanyeol untuk melepas ciuman mereka, Baekhyun mendorong pria itu menjauh. Keduanya terengah-engah, dan Chanyeol terkekeh ringan di atas tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara nyaris habis. Separuh berusaha mengatur napas, separuh berusaha mengecilkan suara.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh, jemarinya mulai bergerak perlahan untuk membuka kaitan kemeja Baekhyun. Dan seolah tau apa yang pria itu mau, Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apa yang ia mau.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara nyaris habis. Dengan sebelah tangan, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan meloloskan kemeja putihnya. "Dokter bilang kau baik-baik saja, kan?" mata Chanyeol turun untuk melihat bekas jahitan di perut bagian bawah Baekhyun yang masih terlapisi plester transparan.

"Pelan-pelan, oke?" tambahnya dengan suara tercekat.

"Tentu saja, sayang," bisik Chanyeol dengan seringaian menyebalkannya yang khas.

Tidak berniat untuk mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun kembali bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir Chanyeol di bibirnya. Tidak lama, mungkin beberapa detik, bibir Chanyeol beralih menelusuri rahang dan lehernya.

Chanyeol mengecup, menyesap, menjilat hingga Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan pengendalian diri untuk tidak mengerang. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan suaranya sendiri jika tidak mau membuat anaknya terbangun dan melihat kelakuan tidak pantas kedua orang tuanya.

Memang bayi berusia empat bulan belum mengerti apa-apa, hanya saja, rasanya memang tidak pantas.

"Chanyeol, _stop_ ," bisik Baekhyun saat bibir Chanyeol menyesap perpotongan lehernya dengan kasar. Dan pria itu berhenti bergerak, ia menarik wajah sedikit untuk menatap Baekhyun. Keningnya berkerut dalam dan Baekhun menelan ludah kasar berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk bicara.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kubilang pelan-pelan,"

"Apa ini membuat perutmu sakit?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata sebal. "Bukan begitu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau berteriak dan membuat Jiwon terbangun, oke?"

Pria itu tersenyum, mengangguk beberapa kali. "Kau mau pindah kamar?" bisiknya lagi, sebelah tangan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan melepaskan kaitan bra gadis itu dengan sekali sentak.

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan. "Aku tidak mau Jiwon sendirian," tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan berisik," Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada seolah-olah sedang berbicara dengan bayi dan Baekhyun nyaris mengerang kesal karenanya.

Baekhyun sedikit cemas saat melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol merayap turun kearah dadanya. Samar, ia bisa mendengar suara erangan Chanyeol yang teramat pelan, yang entah mengapa terdengar sedikit putus asa.

"Jangan membuatku berteriak, kumohon," bisik Baekhyun seolah sedang bicara dengan diri sendiri, sementara Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Pria itu menghela napas berat, hembusannya terasa panas menyentuh permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang tak terlindungi apapun. Bibir Chanyeol perlahan mencicipi kulit Baekhyun yang hangat. Lidahnya bergerak dari belahan dada kearah luar, menggoda Baekhyun dengan jilatan dan gigitan lembut hingga puncak payudaranya menegang sempurna.

"Chanyeol, _stop,"_ Baekhyun kembali berseru saat ia bisa merasakan lidah dan mulut Chanyeol bermain di puncak payudaranya.

"Ada apalagi, Baekhyun?" gumam Chanyeol malas.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang. "Ini punya Jiwon," bisiknya dengan suara tipis.

Dan ucapannya membuat Chanyeol menarik wajah dari payudaranya, kemudian menatapnya dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Ini–" ia mengusap payudaranya sendiri yang basah karena lidah Chanyeol. "–ini punya Jiwon," tambahnya, nyengir.

"Ya Tuhan," Chanyeol memutar bola mata kesal. "Ini milik Jiwon, katamu?"

"Kau tau, kan. Jiwon belum bisa makan apapun kecuali air susu ibunya, yaitu aku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak membaginya dengan siapapun," Baekhyun terkekeh geli saat melihat Chanyeol merengut kesal.

"Apalagi darimu yang harus kubagi dengan dia?" Chanyeol menunjuk boks bayi biru itu dan Baekhyun tergelak.

"Sebagai ayah, kau kan memang harus mengalah dengan anakmu sendiri," tambahnya, ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuhnya, kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan pria itu. "Sekarang, kau harus menunda _kegiatan_ ini karena aku harus memompa susu,"

"Demi Tuhan," Chanyeol nyaris mengerang, ia mengacak rambutnya sebal sementara Baekhyun terkiki geli. "Aku hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit, tak bisakah kau menundanya sebentar saja?"

"Tidak," sahut Baekhyun cepat, ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalau tidak dipompa sekarang pasti tumpah kemana-mana. Kau mau ini terbuang sia-sia?" ucapnya sambil mengambil alat pompa dari dalam laci.

Sementara Chanyeol masih saja merengut kesal. "Jadi begini ya rasanya berbagi?"

"Tidak seharusnya kau merasa cemburu dengan anakmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol,"

"Aku tidak cemburu, hanya saja, rasanya memang aku ingin Jiwon cepat besar," dan Baekhyun tertawa saat mendengar ucapan suaminya itu.

.

.

"Baekhyun, lebih baik kau saja yang melakukannya," ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah cemas yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya menahan tawa melihat Chanyeol yang tampak gelisah sejak tadi. Dengan hati-hati, kedua tangan Chanyeol menggendong anaknya. Gerakan yang Chanyeol hasilkan sejak tadi terlihat kaku dan penuh kewaspadaan, membuat Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak tega dengan suaminya itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Baekhyun harus bisa membuat Chanyeol menjadi seorang ayah seutuhnya.

"Ini kan giliranmu, lagipula dokter bilang kau harus lebih sering menggendong Jiwon," balas Baekhyun acuh.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sedikit agar membuat bayinya semakin terlelap. Sementara Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang di samping tubuhnya sambil memainkan ponsel, kaki Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Tenang saja, Chanyeol,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" debat pria itu masih dengan suara tipis. "Sebentar lagi, Jiwon pasti akan menangis kencang karena disuntik beberapa kali,"

Dan Baekhun nyaris tertawa mendengar Chanyeol yang seolah membenci hal ini. "Itu namanya imunisasi, semua bayi perlu imunisasi, untuk kebaikannya juga. Kau ini bagaimana?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan kalau aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di udara daripada harus menunggui Jiwon disuntik," Chanyeol masih mengoceh, sementara dokter sudah masuk ruangan.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu," ucap dokter dengan wajah berseri-seri itu.

"Ah, bukan masalah, Dok," sahut Baekhyun, masih menahan tawa saat sang dokter tampak terkejut melihat Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir, dokter itu mengira Chanyeol sedang sakit karena wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Semua baik-baik saja," kata dokter itu lagi sambil membaca berkas milik Jiwon. "Berat badannya normal dan juga tidak ada keluhan apapun,"

"Syukurlah," sahut Chanyeol, untuk kali pertama bicara lagi setelah tampak tidak tenang sejak tadi.

"Sekarang tinggal imunisasi saja,"

"Berapa kali, Dok?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kekhawatiran yang jelas.

Kening sang dokter sedikit berkerut, mungkin heran karena melihat keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah Chanyeol sejak tadi. "Dua kali,"

"Ya Tuhan, Jiwon akan menangis dua kali kalau begitu," jawab Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang. Tawa Baekhyun meledak sementara dokter cantik itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa?" protesnya, bingung melihat istrinya yang sedang terkikik menahan tawa.

"Ini pasti yang pertama untukmu, Tuan Park," tanya dokter itu lagi dan Chanyeol mengangguk ringan. "Jiwon akan baik-baik saja," dan saat sang dokter mulai mengambil jarum suntik, Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya. "Ini akan berakhir dengan cepat,"

Chanyeol seolah tidak mengijinkan saat dokter itu mengambil Jiwon dari pelukannya, dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang kecil. Masih setengah memeluk anaknya, Chanyeol menutup mata erat-erat. Sementara Baekhyun masih tersenyum-senyum geli melihat kelakuan Chanyeol itu.

Dan saat suntikan pertama diberikan, tangis bayi itu pecah. Chanyeol mendekapnya erat-erat, kakinya sedikit bergetar karena gugup. "Jangan menangis, ayah disini, ayah disini," suaranya terdengar seperti sedang memohon sesuatu.

Baekhyun menepuk punggung Chanyeol beberapa kali, menguatkan pria itu dalam diam sementara tubuh Chanyeol bergetar hebat. "Satu lagi, satu lagi," bisiknya dengan tawa lembut.

Suara tangis Jiwon yang memekakkan telinga membuat Chanyeol semakin panik. "Dokter-dokter jahat ini hanya ingin membuatmu sehat, kumohon jangan menangis,"

Dokter muda itu tertawa sambil menyuntikkan cairan bening ke dalam tubuh bayinya, sementara Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Merasa malu melihat suaminya yang bertingkah seperti itu.

Selesai dengan imunisasi, Chanyeol menarik Jiwon dalam dekapannya. Bisa Baekhyun lihat wajah pria itu pucat dan juga jemarinya yang bergetar. Ia menimang-nimang bayi dalam gendongannya masih sambil meracau.

Dan Baekhyun berusaha mengendalikan tawa sekarang. "Ini susunya," ia mengulurkan botol susu pada Chanyeol dan membiarkan pria itu menenangkan bayinya –mungkin juga menenangkan diri sendiri. "Apa banyak orang yang bereaksi seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun, dan ia menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang meliriknya dengan tatapan kesal.

Dokter muda itu tertawa renyah. "Kebanyakan ayah memang seperti itu. Bahkan ada yang lebih parah dari Tuan Park. Ini wajar,"

"Tuhkan, bukan hanya aku yang berlebihan, Baekhyun,"

"Tetap saja itu memalukan," balas Baekhyun.

.

.

"Lain kali kau menyuruhku ke dokter anak, aku tidak akan pergi," rengek Chanyeol saat mereka baru saja sampai di rumah.

Baekhyun tertawa keras, ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Kau berlebihan,"

"Bayangkan saja, disuntik itu sakit sekali. Dan Jiwon masih bayi harus merasa sesakit itu, Baekhyun. Itukan mengerikan,"

Kadang, Baekhyun merutuki kebodohan Chanyeol dalam hal ini. "Itu demi kebaikannya. Semua bayi memang harus disuntik sampai usia beberapa tahun. Masa kau baru tau hal ini?"

"Ya, aku tau," sahutnya malas. "Kau yang harus menjaganya sepanjang malam sekarang. Tenagaku terkuras habis,"

"Tenang saja, setelah imunisasi, Jiwon akan terlelap pulas sampai pagi,"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol setengah berseru, dan Baekhyun meliriknya ragu-ragu. Penasaran dengan perubahan nada suara suaminya yang mendadak saja berubah ceria.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut dalam, ia sedikit menarik tubuhnya menjauh. "Kau sedang tidak memikirkan hal aneh-aneh, kan?"

"Aneh apanya?"

"Chanyeol, besok kau harus bekerja pagi. Jadi–" ia berhenti bicara saat Chanyeol berdiri dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Kau pikir apa?" ia mengedipkan sebelah mata, kemudian melepaskan kaus tipisnya dengan satu gerakan singkat.

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar.

"Park Chanyeol, kau bilang tenagamu terkuras habis,"

" _Well,_ aku punya simpanan tenaga sebenarnya," kali ini Chanyeol meloloskan celana jeansnya sendiri. "Aku bisa bergadang semalaman untuk yang satu ini,"

Baekhyun hanya mengerang malas saat Chanyeol memaksanya membuka baju. "Kau harus kerja pagi besok," rengeknya kesal saat Chanyeol nyaris merobek kemeja tipisnya.

"Kubilang aku punya tenaga cadangan. Jangan khawatir, oke?"

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkanku?" malas berdebat dengan suaminya, Baehkyun meloloskan celana pendeknya juga.

"Aku sudah menunda ini selama lebih dari enam bulan, kau pikir aku bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi?" balas Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar saat melihat istrinya tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Enam bulan?"

"Sejak kau hamil tua dan melahirkan, aku tidak menyentuhmu sama sekali, ingat?"

"Ya, ingat,"

"Malam ini, kau seratus persen milikku,"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab lagi, ia bisa merasakah tangan Chanyeol meluncur di sepanjang punggungnya yang polos, kemudian mencari kaitan bra dengan satu gerakan cepat. Bibir Chanyeol menemukan bibirnya, bergerak dengan dominasi penuh seolah Chanyeol memang ingin gadisnya kehabisan napas. Ia bisa merasakan jemari Chanyeol bergerak ke bawah, sentuhan panas jemari pria itu menyentuh tubuh bagian bawahnya yang lembut.

Ia nyaris menggeliat saat suara desahan keluar tanpa sadar keluar dari bibirnya sendiri.

Sementara Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, memberikan jeda untuk Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mencari udara. "Aku merindukanmu," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara yang mirip seperti geraman.

Baekhyun terkesiap saat tangan Chanyeol menggodanya di bawah sana. "Aku tidak merindukanmu," bisiknya, dan lagi-lagi mendesah ringan saat dengan gemas, jemari Chanyeol mulai menggoda jalan masuknya.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar berbaring diatas sofa, sementara pria itu mulai merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku suka melihatmu tanpa pakaian dalam,"

"Aku suka pakaian dalamku, Chanyeol," ia memutar bola mata sebal.

"Mereka membuatmu tidak terlihat cantik," Chanyeol nyengir dan Baekhyun menghadiahi pria itu satu pukulan keras di dada.

Bibir Chanyeol menjelajahi permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang polos, menelusuri setiap jengkalnya dengan lembut. Bibirnya bermain, mengecup, menjilat, bahkan menghisap tubuh gadis yang sedang berada di bawahnya itu. Dan permainan Chanyeol selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun menggeliat liar, terjebak dalam sensasi memusingkan yang tak asing lagi.

"Chanyeol," desahnya tanpa sadar. Suaranya terdengar seperti permohonan yang jelas, tapi lidah dan bibir Chanyeol tidak berhenti bergerak.

Sementara Chanyeol selalu memberi apa yang ia mau, Baekhyun dengan senang hati menikmati momen ini, selalu merasa senang saat terombang-ambing dalam sentuhan mulut panas suaminya. Berulang kali, seolah kehilangan arah saat Chanyeol mengendalikan tubuhnya, ia tak bisa menolak, memang tak ingin menolak.

Baekhyun selalu menyerah pada suaminya itu.

Saat jemari Chanyeol mulai tenggelam di dalam tubuhnya, Baekhyun memekik, ia mengaungkan nama Chanyeol dengan suara nyaring, kemudian mengumpat tipis. Bibir pria itu beralih menciumi pahanya, sementara kedua tangan melebarkan kaki Baekhyun. Kecupannya terus naik dan semakin naik, melewati pusat tubuh Baekhyun menuju perutnya.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu," bisik Chanyeol tepat diatas jahitan pada perut Baekhyun.

"Kau tak pernah menyakitiku," balasnya, tercekat.

Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan tubuh dan menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun ke atas kepala gadis itu. Chanyeol tersenyum singkat, kemudian mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol begitu keras dan siap di depan pintu masukknya, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Jadi ia tak melakukan apapun ketika Chanyeol berusaha mendorong masuk perlahan.

Ia memejamkan mata.

Suara pekikan Baekhyun terdengar memilukan, gadis itu mengernyit dengan mata terpejam sementara Chanyeol berusaha menyempurnakan penyatuan mereka untuk kali pertama selama beberapa waktu. Semuanya terasa indah dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan.

Geraman Chanyeol terdengar penuh keputusasaan, seolah pria itu menahan diri untuk tidak serta merta bergerak tanpa aturan di dalam tubuh istrinya, ia harus berusaha mengendalikan diri agar Baekhyun tidak merasa sakit.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun.

Leguhan berat Chanyeol menandakan bahwa ia sudah selesai, dan Baekhyun membuka mata, tersenyum sambil menatap manik berbinar suaminya itu. Baginya, mata Chanyeol bagai lautan yang tenang, sekaligus menghanyutkan. Sudah bertahun-tahun bersama, nyatanya, ia masih saja terperangkap dalam pesona pria itu.

Ia tersenyum lagi saat Chanyeol kembali menemukan bibirnya dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Tetap aku tak boleh mengambil milik Jiwon?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik kearah payudara Baekhyun yang masih bersih.

Baekhyun mengernyit, kepalanya menggeleng ringan. "Tidak,"

"Oke," sahutnya cepat, kemudian perlahan, dengan lembut, di bawah sana Chanyeol mulai memainkan tempo yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol selalu memainkan sihir yang membuat Baekhyun berhasil kehilangan seluruh dunianya. Pria itu selalu memulai dengan tempo yang bisa membuat gadis manapun memohon lebih, menggila karenanya, kemudian akan menghantam hingga Baekhyun kehilangan pengendalian diri dan melebut.

Terengah-engah karena Chanyeol seolah memenuhinya dengan sesak di bawah sana. Juga gerakan yang membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja. Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun di atas kepala dan gadis itu tak bisa mengendalikan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menyerah di bawah Chanyeol.

Hanya ada Chanyeol, pria yang memberi Baekhyun manisnya rasa mencicip surga.

Suaminya.

Tubuh Baekhyun berguncang dan bergetar hebat saat pelepasannya melebut, menyalurkan rasa panas membara yang membakar seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Ia melingkupi tubuh Chanyeol dengan sempurna dan basah. Sedangkan pria itu masih bergerak di dalamnya, menunggu sesuatu yang nyaris mendekat.

Baekhyun mengatur napas sementara Chanyeol tak memberinya jeda.

"Chan- chanyeol," suaranya terdengar seperti orang keparat.

"Hmm,"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan pengendalian diri Chanyeol yang semakin dekat, tapi ia tak bisa menemukan suaranya sendiri. Daritadi yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya racauan tidak jelas diringi desahan kasar.

" _Please_ , ah, Chanyeol,"

"Apa?" pria itu masih bergerak di atas tubuh Baekhyun, sambil memandanginya dengan kening berkerut dalam.

"Di- ugh, di luar, _please,_ "

"Kenapa?" sahut Chanyeol lagi dan Baekhyun meneriakkan umpatan pada pria itu saat gairahnya terlepas lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin Jiwon punya adik, bodoh,"

Seolah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan, cepat-cepat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya mundur, membuat Baekhyun mengerang kasar, kemudian mengumpat lagi saat cairan Chanyeol yang panas membasahi wajahnya.

"Ah, sial," rengeknya, mengusap bibirnya yang basah. "Ugh, aku benci sperma,"

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berusaha melepaskan seluruh gairah panasnya, kemudian tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mengomel. "Itu menyehatkan tau,"

"Menjijikkan," balasnya malas. "Kau pikir aku mau makan sperma sisa?"

"Sperma sisa?"

"Terserahlah," sahut Baekhyun malas, kemudian berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" Chanyeol bingung memandangi gadis itu yang perlahan memakai kembali celana dalamnya.

"Aku harus memompa susu," ia mengangkat bahu. "Lihat," bisiknya sambil menunjuk payudaranya sendiri. "Ini nyaris tumpah,"

Satu cengiran lebar muncul di bibir pria itu. "Sini biar kubantu," ucap pria itu sambil berdiri.

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Terima kasih," balas Baekhyun sambil berjalan menghindar tapi Chanyeol sudah mengangkat tubuhnya dalam gendongan.

"Aku ini ayah siaga,"

"Sial,"

Baekhyun tak akan pernah bisa menolak apa yang Chanyeol mau.

 _Sampai kapanpun._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuuu dilanjut dong ini meskipun telat kan hehehe.**

 **Aduh ini kali pertama lo btw Author membuat adegan keluarga dengan adanya anak kecil hehe. Memang kan dari awal FF ini konfliknya nyaris nggak ada, jadi cuma konflik-konflik kecil aja sih. Entah sampe berapa Chapter, tapi kedepannya, bakalan menceritakan keluarga ChanBaek dong hehe.**

 **Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan ya semua. Dan semoga juga FF ini masih ada yang nungguin, juga yang baca.**

 **Untuk kalian yang masih membaca dan menunggu, silahkan sampaiakn saran, kritik, dan komentar ya di kolom review.**

 **FF yang lain pasti dilanjut tapi gantian ya semuanya. Author harus berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan semua FF secepat mungkin meskipun agak susah hehehe. Pasti dilanjut tapi ya sabar aja semua.**

 **Oke itu aja, maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan jangan lupa review ya semuanya.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


End file.
